Chrysalis
by Tamlin
Summary: When the YuGiOh gang's friendships and loves are put through the test. Who comes out the winner, who comes out the loser and is there really any difference? JK, YYY, HSerenity.
1. Alight

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, who is a genius.

****

Chrysalis

Chapter One: Alight

First Period

Mr. Yoshida walked into the class with his traditional morning greeting, "Settle down, class, settle down."

Yugi and Jonouchi quickly scooped up their Duel Monster cards and walked to their desks.

"Damn, I almost beat you." Jonouchi grumbled. "Just one more card and I would have had you."

"In your dreams," Honda sauntered by grinning at his friends and winking at Anzu, who rolled her eyes at Jonouchi and giggled.

"Hey, all I had to do was…"

Mr. Yoshida glared at the offending group, silence fell and buts hit their assigned seats.

"Today we have a new student joining our class." Mr. Yoshida gestured toward the door and a tiny, scruffy figure shuffled into the room. "Class, this if Yuai Fujimora, please make her feel welcome to Domino High."

"Hey, I didn't know we admitted grade schoolers." Jonouchi whispered.

Yugi turned around, "Hey. I'm not all that much bigger."

"Yeah, but…" Jonouchi, shrugged, "Well, you're my budd. And it's different."

Mr. Yoshida cleared his throat. Yugi and Jonouchi jumped back to attention.

The girl Yuai, stood staring down at the floor beneath her feet. Her mousy hair fell shaggily around her face, hiding everything but the tip of her chin. Her uniform hung shapelessly off her tiny, bony shoulders and her small hands clutched a stack of school books to her nonexistent breasts. Her thin legs where half covered by baggy, mismatched white stockings and her school slippers were scuffed and worn.

Mr. Yoshida looked at the girl, then up at the silent class, "Well, now, yes. Hmmm. Now how about you sit behind Mr. Honda in the fourth row?"

The girl glanced up quickly to see her destination and quickly scuttled down the aisle to her desk and sat down, hiding behind Honda's taller form. Honda glanced back over his shoulder doubtfully, saw only the top of the new girl's head and turned back around, shrugging.

"Well, now," Mr. Yoshida picked up the dry erase marker and turned toward the white board. "Let's take out our books and begin. I believe we were just reviewing exponents in chapter 3."

Lunch

Kaiba walked into the cafeteria, glanced around the milling students and spotted Jonouchi sitting next to Yugi. He frowned slightly and waded through the crowd toward his lover. He had been up all night trying to untie the knots that some mid-level management moron had made of the accounts, desperately trying to avoid a governmental audit and Jonouchi wouldn't even answer his cell phone. All he really wanted was a cuddle, a half bottle of aspirin and his hands around someone's throat. Right now, he wasn't entirely sure which throat he wanted to throttle, the manager's or Jonouchi's.

Kaiba growled, "Probably let the batteries go dead again. Why did I have to fall for such a airhead."

Jonouchi caught sight of Kaiba just as his lover dodged a pimply guy with a tray full of greasy fries. He loved watching the way Kaiba moved, the easy, fluid grace, the pride, the air of command, how cute his but looked when they were in a shower, with the water flowing down his back. Jonouchi's eyes glazed over in lust as he remembered the silky texture of skin warmed by hot soapy water.

Yugi was cramming something the school liked to call chocolate mousse into his mouth and telling Jonouchi, "…so Grandpa ordered about 25 of them for the shop. I can't wait until their in. I really want to get my hands on one."

"Yeah, so do I." Jonouchi sighed.

"Hey, I'll ask Grandpa get one for you." Yugi smiled cluelessly.

__

He's not talking to you anymore, aibou. Yami commented with a hint of a smile. He was sitting on the table, invisible to everyone but Yugi.

__

Uuhh, then, who's he talking to? Yugi blinked surprised.

Yami looked pointedly across the cafeteria where Kaiba was presently caught in a group of giggling girls.

Yugi sighed and dipped a French fry into the chocolate mousse. _I almost miss the days when Kaiba just wanted to kick Jonouchi's ass instead of kissing it._

Yami smiled. _Watch your language. I can see that you've been hanging out with the wrong sort of people._

Yugi smiled back happily, _Actually, I picked that up from you. Remember when we were watching the news and they ran that piece on the mid-east peace talks…_

Yami glared _We agreed we wouldn't talk about that.. That.._

Yugi made a soothing sound . _Calm down, calm down. I won't mention it again. I was only trying to make a joke._

Yami looked upset. Yugi wished they were alone so he could go into the corridor between their souls and sooth his yami. Yami still cared deeply about the country he once ruled and that news clip had disturbed him. He shouldn't have mentioned it.

Kaiba dropped his books on the table with a loud thud and glared at Jonouchi. "I've been trying to call you since 6:00 this morning," he hissed.

Jonouchi blinked his way out of his fantasies. "Ooops, sorry about that. I ..uuhhh…accidentally dropped the phone into the toilet."

Yugi watched Kaiba's jaw move as he ground his teeth together. _He must really have a high dental bill since he took up with Jonouchi._

Yami grinned a bit, then faded out as he returned to the puzzle.

"You what?" Kaiba finally managed to whisper.

"Yeah, well. I sorta was taking off my jacket in the bathroom and the next thing ya know the phone just fell out of the pocket right into the toilet. Man, that was really bad luck. I couldn't have done that on purpose if I tried." Jonouchi laughed guiltily and scratched his head.

Kaiba thumped down on the bench next to Yugi, picked up one of his texts and started to crush it between his hands. It was a good size text, at least five centimeters thick.

"That's three cell phones this week. First there was the crazed mutt that chased you down a alley and chewed up the phone, then you threw the second at a mime that wouldn't leave you alone and it fell into the street and got hit by a taxi, now you dropped one down a toilet." Kaiba was doing pretty good at destroying his text, Yugi noted. "It's only Tuesday for Ra's sake!"

"Well, things just sorta happen." Jonouchi looked shocked as Kaiba ripped the twisted text in two.

Yugi dipped another French fry into the mousse and watched the two squabble. Most likely he'd have to walk home with Anzu today. Jonouchi was going to probably be busy making up to Kaiba.

After School

The new girl Yuai slipped quietly down the steps and glancing hurriedly around darted past a group of jocks and through the school gates. She hesitated for a second on the front sidewalk then bolted off to the right like a startled deer. Honda watched her flee as he swished the mop around the third floor class room he was assigned to clean.

__

Strange girl, he thought as he chased down a stray dust bunny and consigned it to a soggy death. _Spent the whole day literally shaking in her seat. I could feel it. And she practically cried when Mr. Ito asked her to read in history._

He rinsed the mop out and put it through the ringer. He looked toward the door and hoped that Mrs. Shimizu wouldn't be checking on him. He was covering for Jonouchi, who was supposed to be on mop detail with him. Lust, however, was bigger than mopping and Honda was stuck covering his friends backside figuratively while Kaiba was doing it literally. Not that he was complaining, much. While Jonouchi clocked time getting his ass cored, Honda was having a great time with sweet Serenity. Man, wanting to fuck 24/7 must run in the family.

He started mopping again, scrubbing at a place that looked like someone had dropped a peppermint on the floor and let it melt.

"Hey, Honda, you about done in here?" Anzu poked her head into the class.

"Yeah, just about done."

Yugi poked his head in just below Anzu's, "We're going over to Wally's Wonderful World of Pizza, wanna come?"

"Is there going to be corn on it?" Honda ploshed the mop back into the bucket.

"Okay, this time, no corn." Yugi looked at him hopefully.

"Sure. I'll come. Gotta eat sometime."

Honda could hear Yugi's whoop of delight as the smaller teen took off down the hall.

Anzu, laughed. "He's sure happy."

"He usually is." Honda smiled. "Got happiness to spare."

"Isn't Serenity going to miss you?" Anzu leaned against the door frame to wait for him.

"No, she's visiting her mom. Won't be back till next week."

"Poor baby."

"I'll survive." He pushed the mop bucket through the door past her. "How's it going with Yami. Figured out a way to seduce a guy who has to borrow a body if he wants to go out on a date."

Anzu huffed, "None of your business."

"Not going well, I take it." He pushed the bucket down to the utility closet and handed the whole thing over to a underclassman.

"No, it's not going anywhere." Anzu glanced over her shoulder towards where Yugi had run. "It's kind of weird. I think of Yugi as a brother, but if I want to see Yami, I have to see Yugi. And if I want to get … mmmm, well…. close… to Yami… I have to get… close… to Yugi."

"Kind of freaking you out?" Honda scrubbed his hands clean in the utility room sink, trying to get the smell of disinfectant off. He wiped his hands on a old graying towel and stepped out into the hall.

"That's putting it mildly." Anzu walked with Honda down the hall to the shoe locker. "It gives me the creeps just considering kissing Yugi. Almost like I was thinking of molesting some kid. But Yami…."

Honda bent down to put on his sneakers, hiding the fact he was rolling his eyes. _Some day she'll go off to the States and be a dancer._ He sighed. _I just wish it was this day. How can she honestly give those lectures about the sanctity of friendship when she backstabs her oldest friend like that. Molesting a kid…jeez… after all that Yugi's been through, the last thing I'd call him is a kid._

He had enough of that, "Hey, what did you think of the new girl?"

"The Mouse?"

"What?" Honda straightened and looked at Anzu a bit puzzled.

"That's what some of the girls are calling her. The Mouse." Anzu shrugged. "She's plain, she seems a bit retarded, she's apparently poor, and she probably has fleas." Anzu dismissed her with a wave of her hand.

__

Bitch. As they walked out of the school gates, Honda looked the way The Mouse had ran. _No mouse isn't right. Deer is closer. A terrified deer. Wonder what she's running from._

Dusk

Yuai paused at the door to the apartment. It sounded quiet enough. No yelling, no screaming, nothing hitting the walls. She pulled out her key and carefully opened the door. All was dark, she peered around the edge of the door. The small green light from the stove clock illuminated the form of her father, sleeping with his head on the kitchen table. A belt was wound around a clenched fist and a empty bottle of sake rolled at his feet.

Yuai carefully re-closed the door and locked it. She then ran back down the flight of stairs to the apartment building's ground floor and out to the park she had seen on her way home. Luckily it was still warm out this time of year, she still had time to get some money and buy a sleeping bag before the cold set in.

Review please. I my muses get lonely with only me to talk to….


	2. Games

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

Please R&R and enjoy!

****

Chapter Two: Games

Two weeks have passed: Lunch

"… and the squirrel jumped up to the branch with my phone hanging from it's mouth." Jonouchi shook his head.

"A squirrel." Kaiba had his head down on the table. His arms crossed protectively over his head. Small quivers rippled across his shoulders. It had been a disastrous week, even discounting the on going saga of the phones. One of his laboratories had missed some important data on a VR generator causing at least a two month delay before the product could even begin to be test marketed, the cleaning crew at one of the VR stadiums had accidentally shorted out the main computer causing the holographic monsters to rampage through a startled, sue-happy audience and Mokuba had tonsillitis.

"So I climbed up the tree after the little sucker, but damn it, he jumped to another tree." Jonouchi shook his head in disgust not noticing Kaiba cover his ears.

Yugi sat wondering if Kaiba was crying. Sure, Kaiba was tough. He was one of the best duelists in the world, a formidable and successful businessman, both Yugi and Yami respected him as a duelist and as a friend. Unfortunately, Kaiba also had emotional barriers that made fall out shelters look flimsy to protect his vulnerable heart. Jonouchi, with his penchant for cell phone destruction and overconfident swagger, had managed to get through those barriers and Yugi wondered if Kaiba could survive the experience.

Yami was leaning over Yugi's shoulder inspecting the food on the tray.

I think Kaiba is having a nervous breakdown. Yugi tipped his head up to look at his yami.

Well, next time we have a duel we can just start talking about cell phones and we'll have him by the second turn. Yami straightened looking disgusted and pointed at the brownish slime on Yugis tray. _And what is this called._

Beef stroganoff with noodles, string beans and vanilla pudding. Yugi picked up his bent metal fork, tried to get the tines into a non-lethal configuration and started eating.

Yami looked shocked_, Aibou, are you sure you should be putting that stuff in your mouth?_

Well, if it's in my mouth I don't have to look at it anymore. Yugi gulped his food down quickly and chugged down his luke-warm milk.

Yami looked away shuddering and wondered how long it would take a ambulance to cart all the kids off to a hospital to have their stomachs pumped. He estimated about three hours, not counting the actual pumping and other procedures. Of course his light would be at the front of the line, so maybe thirty to forty five minutes. Which might just get them both home by five. Plenty of time to tuck his light safely in bed and watch the evening news.

Yugi pulled his pack up to the bench next to him and pulled out the latest game from the shop. A computerized version of Greedopoly. It was the hottest thing in the store right now. Grandpa was having problems just keeping it in stock. It was played just like the old version where you went around the board trying to get as much land and money as you could, with the winner being the one who drove all opponents bankrupt. This version however was a small holographic simulation. The game board, once unfolded and activated, produced a image of a small town that your holographic token would move around as you swallowed up money and hotels.

Yami had looked at it, read the rules and declared the game a barbaric, brainwashing tool that's only goal was to corrupt the masses into being brainless, capitalist zombies and refused to play. Yugi was wondering if he should start being more careful about the things his yami was watching on TV.

He looked up hopefully at Jonouchi. He had brought the game to school to see if Jonouchi or Honda would play with him, but Honda was not in school today and Jonouchi looked like he might not survive lunch judging by how Kaiba was reacting to the squirrel story. He quickly surveyed the rest of the lunch crowd. Anzu was sitting with her girl friends in a small cluster on the other side of the cafeteria. Bakura was just a couple of tables over hunched over his texts books and madly scribbling on a piece of paper, probably the essay that was due in Mr. Ito's class next period. He looked around again, maybe Duke? No, Duke wasn't in the cafeteria. Yugi sighed and ran his finger over the game controls.

A tiny figure shuffled by him and sat down at the end of the bench carefully putting her tray on the table. It was the new girl Yuai. She hadn't changed much since the first day of class, still dirty, mismatched, her uniform baggy her hair hiding her face. Yugi looked at his game, looked at the girl and slid down the bench.

"Hi, I'm Yugi." He watched as she nervously jerked at the sound of his voice.

"Hi," She peeked up at him from behind long uneven bangs, her voice hardly more than a whisper.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" Yugi nudged the Greedopoly board forward.

"A…a game? W..wh…what kind of game?" Her small hands trembled, then she set her fork down neatly at the side of the tray.

"Yeah, well you see.." Yugi grinned. "My grandpa got me this game, but no one will play it with me. I was kind of hoping you might."

"Greedopoly?" She looked at him for a moment then looked at the game "You want me to play Greedopoly with you?"

"Uh, huh." Yugi nodded smiling at her.

One delicate finger touched the edge of the game reverently, "Okay."

The next day: Lunch

Yugi sat the Greedopoly board down on the table in front of Yuai and slid his tray onto the table without spilling any of his soup onto his potato chips. She looked up at him and gave him a slight smile. Yugi grinned back and twisted himself onto the bench. Yami settled on the table with his arms crossed, looking over the crowd of kids milling around with a slight frown on his face.

Do you know how many germs this place has? He glared at Yuai. _That girl there probably has enough germs on her to send you to the hospital for a year._

Hey! I like her. Yugi nudged his pack under the table. _She nearly creamed me yesterday at this game._

I have nothing against the girl. Yami glared at a lanky boy who sat down at the next table. _I was watching a special report on influenza last night. They are expecting that deadly SARS virus to make a comeback. You can't be too careful._

Why don't you watch the cooking channel instead? Yugi sighed.

I tried, but coming here and watching you eat that stuff started making me feel queasy. Yami frowned down at the minestrone soup with it's anemic vegetables floating forlornly in it.

"Hi Yuai, want to play again?"

"Sure, Yugi." She quickly finished her soup and pushed her tray to the side.

He opened the board up and activated the display. Yesterday, she had come close to beating him. Yami had even stopped watching him for symptoms of food poisoning and taken a interest. It had taken all his concentration and a bit of coaching from Yami to beat her. Nothing like having a 5000 year old former head of state to give you tips on land acquisition. Not that Yami had changed his mind about the game, he just couldn't allow his light to be beaten by anyone at any game even a brain washing, capitalistic, zombie game.

"Would you like to be the leech or the tapeworm this time?" Yugi dumped his potato chips into his soup and started stirring them together.

"Would you mind if I was the flea?" Yuai's voice was still only slightly above a shy whisper.

Yugi wondered if she ever spoke above that level. The teachers in class seem to have given up trying to get her to speak up when reading out loud. Mr. Ito had screamed at her last Thursday because the kids three seats away couldn't hear her voice. He had stood in front of her for five minutes yelling about voice projection, class participation and school pride. Yuai had stood there shivering with her head bowed till the teacher walked away and ordered her to sit down.

"Nope, go ahead. I want to be the politician," he picked up his raspberry tart and stated flaking that into the soup too.

Yami gagged. _That, that… isn't that supposed to be a fruit tart?_

It doesn't taste anything like raspberries, Yami. Yugi stirred the soup into a mush. _Actually, for some reason it tastes like pork._

Yami turned green and disappeared as Yugi started eating.

That Evening

Yuai pulled her hands against the belt that tied her hands to the frame of the bed making the leather tighten painfully against her wrists. She bit against the gag in her mouth and tried to hear what was happening in the next room.

Her father had come home in a rage. Something about work and the bastard he had for a boss. Yuai couldn't make out exactly what the problem was, mainly because the second he saw her he had backhanded her into the wall hard enough to make her eyesight blacken for a moment. The kicking and punching after that all ran together. She slightly remembered crawling into a corner trying to protect herself and being dragged back into the center of the room by her hair, but as usual it was mostly a blur of fear, pain and desperation that ended with her being tied to the bed in her parents room.

A hour or so later the door bell rang and she had heard the voices of some of her father's friends, their voices loud and slurry as they talked. Soon they had all settled down for a night of poker. Yuai hated poker nights, she usually managed to figure out when they were happening and stay out of the house for the night and maybe a few nights after. Her father couldn't win the game even with divine intervention, and the favorite stake he wagered was her.

By the sounds in the front room the first hand was being dealt. Yuai tugged again at the belt and gave up for the night. Her father was too good at tying her by now, and she was too used to this. With any luck she'd only be won a few times before they called it a night. Then of course it would be her father's turn.

She let her mind slip away, concentrating on chess moves she had read about in a book at the library. The door opened a few minutes later, she didn't bother to look. In her mind she watched the black and white chess pieces march neatly across their columns and rows.


	3. After School Activities

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

****

Chapter Three: After School Activities

Anzu

Anzu and her friend Nina walked along the sidewalk watching the group of guys ahead of them. Anzu quickly adjusted her school uniform, pulling her blue skirt up higher and tugging the pink jacket down to cover the elevated waist band. She quickly bent over and untied her shoe, then looked over at Nina, who just finished tucking her hairbrush back into her pack. They nodded to each other and skipped ahead of the boys.

"Hurry up Anzu, my parents aren't home we can spend the entire day doing homework and watching TV at my house." Nina urged her friend loudly enough for the boys to hear.

"I'm coming," Anzu laughed and both ran ahead a few paces. "Oh, no. Wait a second Nina, my shoe's untied."

Anzu leaned over with her back towards the boys and tied her shoe. Her ass in the air and her shortened skirt giving the boys a glimpse of her panties. She took her time, making a show of tightening her laces securely. A low appreciative whistle greeted her performance. She straightened with a gasp and turned towards the guys who jostled each other and laughed.

"Excuse me!" Anzu pouted at them. Nina came to her side and frowned at the group brushing her hair back from her shoulders and setting her hands on her hips as if angry, subtly tightening the front of her uniform against her breasts by catching the shirt fabric in her fist.

A tall hansom boy, who seemed to be their leader grinned. "Sorry, we just couldn't help but admire the beauty that is before us."

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. Whistling at us as if we were dogs." Nina shifted her weight to one side and tipped her head pouting.

"We would never think of you like that." He walked over and grinned at Anzu.

A slightly shorter boy with slicked back hair followed him smiling at Nina and not so subtly eyeing her breasts. "Please let us make this up to you. We really meant no disrespect."

Anzu smiled, "All right, but don't let this happen again."

The tall one smiled back stepping closer, "I'm Tomo."

"Anzu."

"Tell me Anzu, what do I have to do to make this insult up to you?" His hand reached out and touched her hip. She grinned and shifted her weight against his hand. His smile widened and his hand dipped lower cupping her ass.

"I think you can think of something on your own."

"Now that you mention it I can think of quite a few things I'd like to do for you." His fingers tightened a bit, squeezing her. "Think your friend would mind us coming over for a few hours?"

Anzu leaned forward and lightly traced his lips with her finger. "I don't think she'd mind in the least."

Anzu licked her lips slipped up next to him, rubbing her breasts against his side.. The sooner at Nina's house, the sooner they could blow off a bit of steam. Tomo or whatever his name was would do for a quick fuck, he was tall, well built and unless the sizable bulge in his pant deceived her, he had a great package for her to unwrap. Maybe she could even get a free meal out of him before she dumped him.

She looked over to Nina who was wrapped around the arm of the shorter guy and catching her friends eye, winked. The shoe lace trick had worked again, next time though it would be Nina's turn to wiggle her ass at some boys. Anzu leaned against her latest catch and wondered what would happen if she took the panties off before she bent over. It might be exciting to get screwed in a alley.

Jonouchi and Kaiba

Kaiba lay face down on the massage table as his highly paid, over worked, personal masseuse attempted to untie the knots his muscles were in. He wouldn't blame her if she gave it up and retired to the Bahamas. He was considering it. After settling out of court with the traumatized audience of the VR stadium, nursing Mokuba through a hundred and three fever, and pulling more all nighters than he cared to remember to try and get the design lab testing back on schedule, sitting quietly on the beach listening to the soothing sound of waves, drinking rum and taking an occasional nap seemed heaven. Maybe he would take a page from Jonouchi's book and toss the cell phone into the ocean along with his briefcase, his lap top and his daily planner. Hey, he could even toss Jonouchi and Mokuba in and all his problems would be five fathoms down.

He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the fantasy. He could picture standing on the deck of a ship headed toward his island, a warm wind blowing his hair carrying the smell of salt, the sunlight glinting on the gentle waves as they curled away from the prow. He could feel his relieved smile as he raised his hand and waved goodbye to the bobbing heads of Jonouchi and Mokuba as they treaded water, surrounded by his business paraphernalia. He gave a happy sigh, maybe he could invite Yugi to go with him and spend his retirement merrily dueling with the young man.

Lili, the masseuse paused a moment, then warm oil drizzled gently on his shoulders. Rougher hands descended and rubbed the oil into his shoulders. He stiffened lifting his head to ask what was going on.

"Ya know, I was worried." Jonouchi said as he worked the oil into Kaiba's shoulders, "You didn't show up for school. You didn't answer your phone and when I called your personal line at the mansion Mokuba sounded like he was coughing up a fur ball."

Kaiba sighed and relaxed again under Jonouchi's hands. "Been busy." he mumbled.

"Yeah, and you could have told me things were getting bad." Jonouchi leaned forward and kissed the nape of Kaiba's neck. "I may not be good at business, but I coulda looked after Mokuba for you."

Kaiba frowned and pushed Jonouchi's hands away as he sat up. "I don't need to ask for help."

Jonouchi leaned forward and gently kissed Kaiba's lips. "Nope, ya don't. Ya get if without even askin'"

Kaiba slipped his hand behind Jonouchi's head pulling back for another kiss. "Don't have to ask, hmmm."

"Nope." Jonouchi slipped his hands around Kaiba's waist and pulled him closer to the edge of the table. His clever mouth licking and nipping down Kaiba's neck, tracing his way across the curve of his collar bone. His fingers sliding across the slick oil on Kaiba's shoulders.

Kaiba slipped his hands down and tugged Jonouchi's shirt up, allowing him to glide his hands over the silky skin of his lover's back, bowing his head down to nuzzle his soft gold hair. Sunshine, that's what Jonouchi smelled like, sunshine. He closed his eyes and sighed as Jonouchi's hand traced a warm slick path down his spine and slipped under the back of the towel .

Jonouchi smiled against Kaiba's skin as his tongue flicked against a smooth bronzed nipple causing Kaiba to gasp. Jonouchi nipped softly, enjoying the small sound Kaiba made in the back of his throat, then tugged at the towel so his slick hands could slide further down. He could feel Kaiba's shiver of pleasure against his lips.

Kaiba's mouth dropped to the curve of Jonouchi's neck and nipped, "Don't tease, love, I need this too much."

Jonouchi lifted his head and softly, soothingly kissed his lover. "Just relax. I'll deal with it."

He lowered his head his mouth tracing down the warm hard skin of breast bone. His mouth dipped further, making it's way down to Kaiba's navel, pausing there a moment then tracing down the gossamer path of hair that trailed downwards.

"Big Brother! We're out of ice cream!" Mokuba's raspy voice yelled as the dark haired fever flushed boy stormed into the room.

Kaiba groaned and leaned forward to rest his head on Jonouchi's shoulder. "How long do you think he can tread water?"

Jonouchi straightened and pulled his hands away from their explorations, with a rueful smile. He touched Kaiba's jaw tenderly, then turned to Mokuba, "Okay, squirt. Ice cream ya want, ice cream you get." He laughed and lunged forward scooping the child up, "Now, what kind's your favorite?"

Kaiba slumped on the side of the table with his head in his hands listening as his brother and Jonouchi walked away discussing the merits of rocky rocky road versus coco nutty coco almond ice cream. His muscles were in knots, his head ached and now he had a unsatisfied need swelled between his thighs. A shiver worked its way down his spin as the oil started cooling. He straightened and jumped down off the table. At least he could take a shower while Jonouchi dealt with Mokuba.

Yugi and Yuai

The game board sat on the floor of Yugi's living room. Two large tumblers of soda and a large bowl of chips sat off to one side as the two opponents scrutinized the ever shifting ground of the game. Yugi narrowed his eyes in concentration, he was at a disadvantage, Yuai's resources were more plentiful and he was trapped on a road headed for disaster. He spun the wheel and carefully counted out his move.

"Oh no! Not another kid!"

Yuai's small shy smile tugged momentarily at her lips. "You just keep spreading those Motou genes around."

Yami poked his head over the back of the couch and noticed that his light was about to loose the game of Life. Nearly every afternoon Yuai had been over playing games with Yugi. Yami had to admit the small girl was good, very good. Behind the dirt, long unkempt hair and nervous, high strung ways, there was a sharp mind at work. For every game Yugi won, Yuai won another. It was shocking at first not to be able to beat a small, quiet, snip of a girl. However, it was also rather invigorating, he loved a challenge and the little thing was a challenge. He watched as his light was sent in disgrace to the poor house with his twelve children then shrugged and turned back around, the world's chess championships were going to begin soon and he wanted to see the pre-game line up of the players.

Stupid idea that, I would never let any opponent have that much background information, Yami thought as the first contestant's biography was presented. _Too easy to extrapolate strategies and weaknesses with some of that info._

You could have helped you know, Yugi grumbled through their link.

It wouldn't have helped. Yami murmured back watching a replay of the contestants last championship game. _Remind me to see if there's anything…different about her later._

What do you mean different? Yugi glanced over his shoulder toward the couch.

Just being careful aibou. I wouldn't want another Bakura soul sucking incident to suddenly happen. Especially since we can't dependably defeat her. Yami peered intently at the TV screen that was showing a close up of the chess board during the replay.

Yami, I really don't think she's …

I don't either. But just to be sure. Don't teach her Dungeon Monsters and specify if there's a wager on the game and **_exactly_** _what the loser pays._

"You want to play again Yugi? You can have the blue car this time."

Yugi looked up at the clock, "Sure, but maybe you should call your parents. It's getting late."

Yuai carefully straightened the paper money and cards at the side of the board. "No it's okay Yugi, my parents work very late. They won't mind."

Yugi smiled and grabbed a handful of chips, "Hey, can you stay for dinner? Grandpa's at a small business conference at the university tonight, so it's just me."

Yuai shuffled some of the small plastic pieces around with her finger, "I don't want to bother you."

"No way! I hate eating alone." Yugi grinned happily, ignoring his yami's not so subtle throat clearing.

"If you're sure, then I'd like to stay."

Honda

Honda lay on his back, stretched out diagonally across his bed holding a picture of Serenity in one hand. It was a great picture. It showed her laying naked on the bed with her knees bent and raised, her green eyes still cloudy from sex, her body lax on rumpled sheets.

Serenity would be gone for another month, and in another month he'd be desperate. He admitted it, even Anzu was looking good to him. He had found himself looking at her legs, picturing them wrapped around his waist as he drove himself into her. Disgusting thought, but there it had been in techno-color surround sound.

Yugi and Jonouchi might be fooled by that sweet exterior, but he knew how she spent her time. Hell, hang out in the halls and listen to the gossip and you knew what she was, her and her friend Nina. Half the guys in the graduating class at school had fucked her and most of the guys in the surrounding schools had too. Word was, if you needed a quick lay just follow her after school and she'd put out. All you had to do was watch her hike up her skirt, tie her shoe and the next thing you knew she'd fuck you like a bitch in heat. Worse case, you might have to buy her a burger and fries before you could get away. Of course by now she had nearly every STD around and fucking her was like fucking a public urinal, but desperation and a pack of condoms went a long way.

He looked again at the picture, then stuck it back into the copy of Shonen Jump that sat at his bed side. Maybe, he should just find a playmate till Serenity came back. He scooped up his dirty clothes and walked out to the laundry room. He dumped a measure of soap into the tub then tossed in the clothes. Just one more month. He was sure he could find someone for a month. He could be that Serenity had found someone by now, so why not?

xGoldFeathrsx: Yes, this is definitely edited for ff. net. , MM. org lets you get away with the lemons, and while I've seen some really wild stuff here, I still decided to edit it any way, just to be safe. I'm trying to be very careful not to ruin anything when editing.

Bobble: Thanks! I wanted to bring it over here to see how it's received. And your wish is granted, Emergence has been updated!


	4. Before School Activities

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

**__**

Chapter Four: Before School Activities

Sunrise

Jonouchi rolled over and looked at Kaiba's face. He was sleeping on his stomach with one arm around Jonouchi's waist and the other curled above his head. His thick brown hair was tousled into the little cowlicks that Jonouchi loved and Kaiba ruthlessly gelled into nonexistence every morning. The morning light did little to cover the dark circles under his eyes and the lines around his mouth.

Jonouchi reached out and ran a careful finger down one of those lines. It was times like this Jonouchi could see the face that Kaiba would wear in thirty years, worn, tired, worried. When Mokuba had told him last night what Kaiba was going through, he had nearly ripped the cell phone in half. The cell phone he had promised to protect with his life and immortal soul, and considering who Kaiba was in a past life, Jonouchi took that promise seriously.

Jonouchi carefully slipped out from under Kaiba's arm and padded toward the bathroom, grabbing a pair of boxers off the arm of a chair. He quickly relieved himself, shimmied into the boxers and carefully slipped out of the room, careful not to wake Kaiba. He walked quickly down the hall to Mokuba's room and cracked open the door.

"I'm awake." A scratchy, hoarse voice grumbled from within.

Jonouchi pushed the door open, "Hey, feelin' any better?"

Mokuba was bright eyed and sweating. His normally bouncy hair plastered limply down and his favorite night-time tee showing a blue eyes white dragon was patchy with sweat. His pale face was someplace between a scowl and tears.

"Where's Seto? I want my big brother." Mokuba whined. The tears were starting to win. One slowly started tracing it's way down the boy's cheek.

Jonouchi walked over to the bed and stroked Mokuba's hair out of his eyes noting that the fever had gone up a bit, "You just settle right back down an I'll go get him. You want something cold to drink?"

Mokuba nodded miserably.

"Okay, you hang tough and Seto and I will be back in a moment with a drink." Jonouchi tucked the child back in bed and hurried out the door.

He bumped into a maid who was heading towards Mokuba's room, "Could ya go get Mokuba a cold drink. He's not feelin' too good."

The maid curtsied and nodded, "Right away Mr. Jonouchi."

He opened the door and noticed Kaiba was still asleep. He hated waking him up, he was so exhausted, but Mokuba was Kaiba's heart and soul, he would want to know that his sick, little brother was calling for him. Jonouchi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Kaiba," he gently shook one bare shoulder causing it's owner to mutter and curl away. "Kaiba, love, wake up." Jonouchi shook harder.

Kaiba jerked awake catching Jonouchi's hand in a crushing grip. It took a second till realization dawned on him and he loosened up.

"Jonouchi, what time is it?" He looked fuzzily around for the alarm clock.

"Mokuba's fever has risen." Jonouchi stood up and stepped out of the way as Kaiba scrambled out of bed, "I ain't a doctor, but I'd say, those tonsils have gotta come out."

Kaiba looked franticly around for some clothes. Jonouchi scooped a pair of jeans off the floor and tossed them to him. Kaiba started wrestling them on as he hopped toward the door.

"Where's that nurse? I hired her to watch him." Kaiba snarled as he threw open the door and stormed down the hall.

"Ya mean the one you called a incompetent bitch and fired last night?"

Kaiba gave a wordless growl and opened his brother's door, all traces of anger fading as he walked over to his brother.

Breakfast

Grandpa was sitting at the breakfast table with the newspaper and a cup of oolong tea as Yugi walked into the kitchen yawning and stretching. Yami groggily appeared from the puzzle and slumped over to the living room and curled into the armchair. The pharaoh was not a morning person.

"Good morning, Grandpa." Yugi poked his head into the frig to see what looked good for breakfast.

"Good morning, Yugi." Grandpa smiled over the top of his paper.

__

Good morning, Yami, sleep well? Yugi pulled out a quart of milk got a bowl.

__

Good morning, aibou. Can you turn on the TV for me? I want to see what the weather is going to be like. Yami yawned and settled back into the chair, drawing his feet under him.

Yugi set his things down and went to turn the TV on for his sleepy yami, then returned to the kitchen, grabbed his favorite, Frosted Sugar Coco-Marshmallow Zowies, from the cabinet and sat down across from his grandfather. He poured the cereal into the bowl, drowned it in milk, added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar and stirred it till the milk turned a dark chocolaty color. Yugi happily gobbled up the cereal then drank the chocolate milk from the bowl.

__

I don't suppose you'd consider not going to school today. Yami asked, still yawning and blinking owlishly around the room.

Yugi had half expected this. Yami had been plastered to the TV all day yesterday watching the semi-finals of the world chess tournament. Due to some brilliant maneuvers by the semi-finalists, the tournament had been extended to today. Yami didn't want Yugi going to school alone, yet couldn't bring himself to miss the games.

Yugi smiled at Yami, "Grandpa, do you mind if I tape the chess finals today?"

__

Tape? What tape? Yami perked up a little looking at Yugi

"No, no. You go ahead. I have to do the books today." Grandpa looked over at the TV. "I do have to say, you have been watching a great deal of TV lately Yugi. You have been keeping up with your studies?"

Yugi walked over to the cabinet and pulled a video tape out and inserted it in the recorder, "Yes, Grandpa. I'm doing fine. I just like listening to the news."

Grandpa nodded and disappeared behind the paper again.

__

A tape, you can tape the game for me? Yami peered over Yugi's shoulder as he started programming the recorder.

__

Yeah, I got a special eight hour tape that should cover the whole match for you. Yugi looked back at his curious yami. _You won't miss a thing._

Can you tape other things as well? Yami watched wide eyed as Yugi performed some kind of arcane right with the recorder.

__

Tapes are expensive Yami and most of our allowance goes towards cards. Yugi finished the programming and set the recorder.

Yami sighed and settled back into the chair disappointed.

Yugi looked apologetically at him and reached out touching a invisible leg. _I'll see if I can pick another one up next week, but it might mean we won't be able to get all those cards we've wanted._

Yami nodded, _We can pick them up the week after. I'd really like to be able to see that World Economy Watch that's on while we're at school._

"Yugi, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late." Grandpa put his paper down and tapped his watch.

Yugi checked the time on the recorder and yelped. He scrambled under the couch for a second, emerged with a computerized version of Hooks and Ladders, then raced up to his room, only to charge back down the stairs a moment later stuffing the game into his pack and heading for the door.

"Grandpa, do you mind if Yuai comes for dinner. We have a test tomorrow that we've gotta study for." Yugi paused at the door to put his outside shoes on.

"I'd love for her to come over. She's a nice girl. You could do a lot worse you know." Grandpa placidly walked down stairs to the shop listening to his grandson sputter denials and protests of friendship.

Walking to School

Yuai hissed in pain as the girl wrenched her arm higher against her back. She thought the girl's name was Keiko, or was it Teiko. Or maybe it was Keiko/Teiko that was aiming a punch for her stomach. It didn't really matter. She grunted in pain as the punch landed. This had happened at least twice a week since she started attending this school. These four would trap her, drag her into a alley and beat her while a fifth girl would go stand watch.

"Stupid bitch. You give our school a bad name." The girl behind her snarled as she grabbed Yuai's hair and yanked her head back, allowing the other girl to punch Yuai in the face. Yuai took the blow quietly, all things considered, these girls were amateurs. Her dad, now, he could really throw a punch. She briefly considered inviting them over to learn how it was really done. Maybe afterward, they could learn the fine art of cleaning the kitchen floor with their tongues.

"You come to school filthy, dressed in rags." A girl, Yuai thought was named Tina, or Nina, or something like that, reached over and twisted the blue bow around Yuai's neck causing her to start choking. "You make us all look bad."

Keiko/Teiko decided that she hadn't finished expressing her opinion and punched Yuai in the stomach again causing Tina/Nina to lose her hold. A satisfied smile gleamed on Keiko/Teiko's pretty face as she watched Yuai gasp for breath.

"Filthy, flea ridden bitch." Nina/Tina pulled something bright and metallic from her pocket. Yuai twisted and squirmed, trying to break the other girl's hold. Punching, hair pulling, slapping, kicking, she was used to, but nothing good could come from that glitter.

"Hey!" A tall slender girl ran up. Her short brown hair swinging perkily around her heart shaped face. "Someone's coming. Better scram, we can catch up with the bitch later."

Tina/Nina pouted and returned the glitter to her pocket. The other girls dropped Yuai and they all scattered, leaving her on her hands and knees in the middle of the alley.

Running footsteps approached, "Damn. Stupid bitches. I know that was Anzu playing look out." A tall brown haired boy knelt down next to Yuai, "You okay?"

Yuai nodded and stumbled to her feet. "I'm fine."

"Fine people don't wobble." He reached out to steady her, but she flinched back.

"Hey, it's okay." His voice was soft, soothing. Yuai looked up at him. "You're Yuai, Yugi's friend." He smiled at her, still talking softly. "I'm Honda, I'm his friend, too."

Yuai remembered, he and a blond guy, Jonouchi had come up to Yugi while they had been playing backgammon, wanting to know if they could meet up after school for burgers. Yugi's concentration had broken there, causing him to miss seeing the flaw in her strategy and he'd made a poor move afterward. It had cost Yugi the game, but Yuai had still felt a twist of loss. He would spend the evening with his friends, eating burgers, laughing, then go he'd home to his grandfather and slide into his clean bed with never a worry in his spiky haired head. They had invited her along, but she refused saying she had to be home, her mother wanted to have her help make cookies for a potluck party. It was a lie. Her mother hadn't cooked anything for years, much less asked Yuai to help her with something. But, she didn't have any money to spare and didn't want to impose on the only friend she had.

Honda slipped his hand under her arm, "It's okay. Let's get you to the school nurse."

"No, I'm fine. Really." She straightened and carefully pulled her arm away. "Thank you for helping me."

Honda grinned, "No problem, any friend of Yugi's is a friend of mine." He comically slapped his forehead. "I can't believe I said that."

She smiled slightly and carefully nodded. She could understand. There was just something about Yugi. Something nice, something that made the best part of you come out, something that made you believe that there was still a bit of goodness in the world.

Honda gently slipped his hand under her arm again, and walked with her out of the alley. Protests of being fine aside, the slight girl still wobbled unsteadily on her feet. He'd see her safely to school, make sure the blood that smeared her mouth was washed off and then go find Yugi and Jonouchi. It was time to have a serious conversation about Anzu.

Review Please.

****

Nick Johnson: 1. It's about a lot of things, friendship, love, hate, loyalty, life. Too many to really give a good synopsis. 2. I don't specify because it's not that important to the storyline, sometime after Battle City. 3. I left that open, they are someplace in their later teens. 4. It doesn't matter since I don't narrate a duel in the fic. 5. Most likely, Kaiba is known for his Blue Eyes White Dragons, Yugi/Yami is/are known for the Dark Magician, if it's important at any point in the story for the reader to know who has what cards I will supply the information then. I know these really aren't the answers you want, but I left things open so that as a reader you can insert what details you want to into the fic.

****

AmunRa: Thanks for the great review! It's always fun to hear how much people enjoy your work. The sequel, Emergence, isn't complete yet, but join in the fun of waiting for me to get off my lazy authoress but and post the next chapter! (lol) Thanks again, I love long reviews!


	5. Friends, Lovers and Vengence

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

****

Chapter Five: Friends, Lovers and Vengeance

After School

Yugi stood next to Honda at the school's front door waiting for Yuai to come out. He really wished he could say that Honda had been mistaken, that Anzu would never do the things that he had said, but he know better. He had heard the rumors, seen Anzu change from the happy, innocent girl that he had been friends with forever, to the petty, selfish teen she now was. He had hoped that by having friends, real friends, she would pull herself out of whatever she had gotten into. He had hoped his childhood friend would realize that she was destroying herself. He had hoped.

Hope is a powerful thing, aibou, but it can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Yami stood at the foot of the steps, leaning against the railing watching a group of kids play tetherball.

How could she do it Yami? Why would she? Honda said that one girl was holding a knife. How could she want to kill someone? Yugi hunched his shoulders and looked down at his feet miserably.

You destroy what you fear, aibou. Something about Yuai makes Anzu and the other girls afraid. Yami walked up the stairs and touched Yugi's shoulder. _Maybe Yuai reminds Anzu of something she doesn't want to see in herself._

But what are we going to do? I don't want either of my friends hurt. How are we going to stop this? Yugi kicked a small pebble and watched it ricochet against the school wall.

Don't let it worry you. We can deal with this.

How? It's not like we can challenge them to a game of Duel Monsters and banish them to the Shadow Realm. They're a bunch of high school girls, not Marik. He scuffed his toe on the ground refusing to look up at his yami.

Yami looked down at his small hikari smiling. It wasn't an entirely nice smile. Yugi might not be willing or able to do anything, but he was the master of punishments and he liked Yuai. He appreciated a good opponent and her combination of intelligence, cleverness, honor, humor and gentle ruthlessness appealed to him. He would make sure those girls wouldn't bother her again. Actually, by the time he was done with them, they wouldn't bother anyone again. Still, it was better if Yugi didn't know about that. His hikari was too gentle. He patted Yugi's shoulder comfortingly and turned to watch the tetherball game again.

Honda slumped against the wall watching Yugi. He could guess that Yugi was talking to Yami and decided to let the pharaoh handle the situation. Yugi hadn't taken the news very well. He really hadn't known Anzu for very long, only since he had started hanging around Yugi, and even then he had found her rather…..odd. One moment preaching about the wonders of friendship and togetherness, the next backstabbing the people she had just declared her undying love for.

Honda had always thought it rather interesting that Yugi's wish when he had solved the Millennium Puzzle was for a friend, seemingly discounting his childhood friend Anzu. It was a interesting slip and maybe a bit telling. Yugi may be cheerful, happy, optimistic and playful, but he wasn't stupid and the strategies and tactics Yugi used while dueling were anything but childish. Honda wondered just how much Yugi had guessed about Anzu before their little discussion.

Yuai was walking down the hall, her backpack full of books looking absurdly huge against her petite frame. She paused when she noticed them waiting at the door and then came forward hesitantly. "Hello Yugi, Honda."

"Hi Yuai." Yugi looked up with a huge smile on his face. "You said you would study with me, remember?"

"Yes, of course. I remember." She carefully put her pack down to change her school slippers for her outdoor shoes.

Honda reached over and scooped her pack up. She startled back and stumbled over one of her sneakers, one hand reaching for her pack. Honda smiled and shook his head. "All part of the knight in shinning armor riff I'm going through. Besides, Yugi wanted to show me a new game at the shop, so I'm going your way."

"Hey! Why don't you take my pack too?" Yugi laughed and offered his pack.

Honda playfully pushed him away, "Hey you ain't a girl. Us shinning knights can only help girls. It's in the rules."

"What rules?" Yugi laughed.

Yuai watched them laughing and goofing off as she put on her shoes. Yugi seemed okay with Honda, so she was willing to let him carry the pack. She tucked her slippers into a cubbyhole and tried to straighten her uniform.

It was useless really, the uniform was hopelessly too big for her, only the blue bow around her neck kept the shirt from falling off her shoulder. She had used safety pins to try to keep the jacket from slipping off. When her mother picked the uniform up she had apparently bought it for some other taller, medium size, daughter, not the one, extra small, petite daughter she had. Yuai hoped to replace it , maybe in a couple of months.

Right now she had just enough money to get a sleeping bag from a second hand shop and maybe a tarp that could be used as a tent. She could now start saving to correct the uniform problem. Maybe then the other girls would leave her alone then. She didn't count on it. She'd met that type before. Heck, she lived with that type. They wanted someone to feel superior to and she had been voted in as the subordinate of choice. She smiled as Honda grabbed Yugi in a head lock and rubbed his knuckles against Yugi's head, carefully not disturbing Yugi's hair style.

"Let go, we gotta get going or Grandpa'll close the shop." Yugi squirmed out of Honda's hold.

"Oh, yeah, and I gotta do my knightly duties." He bowed extravagantly to Yuai, "May I escort you, my lady?" He hefted her pack over his shoulder and gallantly offered her his arm.

Yugi shoved him from behind. "Go escort yourself." He grabbed Yuai's hand and pulled her down the stairs then tugged her into running with him across the school yard. "Come on Honda. Get moving."

Honda waved to them as they tore off in the direction of the shop and jumped down the stairs. He jogged after them making sure to keep them in sight, laughing to himself, "Well, what do you know. Yugi's got a girl."

Night

Jonouchi startled awake. Had Mokuba called? He listened for a moment, but the only sound he heard was Kaiba's deep even breathing next to him. He looked over at the prone figure next to him and shook his head in disgust. Two nights in Kaiba's bed and the most he'd gotten was a quick feel and a couple of kisses. Every time something good was about to happen, Mokuba called, or Kaiba fell asleep. He wondered if he was cursed. What was that pudgy kid's name that was the fake medium? Or maybe Pegasus, he had once held a Millennium item. Or Marik?

He could just imagine them deciding to work their issues out by turning his life into a living hell of sexual frustration. Jonouchi wondered if there was dancing and nakedness involved in cursing someone's sex life. He shook his head trying to banish the image of Marik dancing naked around a fire, the flickering light dancing across flexing muscles and glinting on golden hair. He looked guiltily over at Kaiba.

He'd spent the whole day at the hospital with Kaiba, while Mokuba had his tonsils removed. Now the young kid was happily, if groggily tucked back in bed at the Kaiba mansion with more Popsicles than any ten kids could eat in a month and a battle axe of a nurse who might be the first person in over 5000 years to be able to intimidate Seto Kaiba into meek compliance.

Then again, Kaiba wasn't feeling much like himself. The poor guy had spent the whole time Mokuba was in surgery pacing rapidly back and forth and cussing. As soon as Mokuba was out of surgery he had spent the rest of the day sitting next to his brother, then jumping up to do something, then sitting down, then jumping up, then sitting down, then jumping up. It had gone on endlessly till the doctor had finally allowed Mokuba to be transferred to the Kaiba mansion under Herr Battlefrou's care. Kaiba had been staggering with exhaustion by the time Mokuba had finally drifted off to sleep. Jonouchi had managed to steer him toward the bed, before the exhausted, stressed out captain of industry and reincarnated high priest collapsed face down on the covers.

He snuggled back under the covers wondering how hard it would be to un-curse someone. There had to be a way. He wasn't entirely sure Kaiba could dig that kind of thing out of the memories of his past life. Yami might know, but there was also the vague suspicion that he also might have set the curse in the first place. The pharaoh could carry a grudge and he might not have forgiven him for replacing all the monsters in his deck with kurribos that time. Scary thing was that Yami had still won that duel, then he'd threatened to come after Jonouchi with a axe if he ever touched his and Yugi's deck again. At the time, Jonouchi had thought it was just a kind of joking warning, but what if the pharaoh had second thoughts and put the whammy on his sex life?

Jonouchi rolled over and found himself looking into Kaiba's eyes. "Ooops, did I wake you?" he whispered.

"Thought I heard Mokuba." Kaiba mumbled.

"Nope, I think it's safe to say that the Iron Maiden will deal with him if he wakes up." Jonouchi watched as Kaiba's eyes fluttered closed again. Maybe he could hire someone to un-curse him. Really, was it too much to ask for? He just wanted to get laid.

Kaiba suddenly grabbed him pinning him to the bed, ginning into Jonouchi's startled eyes. Jonouchi blinked and then let his hands come up to Kaiba's ribs, skating teasingly over the smooth flesh, making Kaiba shiver and convulse laughing, desperately twitching away from Jonouchi's tickling. Taking advantage of the opening he quickly flipped Kaiba onto his back and straddled him.

"Ha, gottcha where I wantcha." he laughed, his fingers dancing lightly up Kaiba's ribs.

Kaiba writhed beneath him, gasping and laughing. The feeling of his hot flesh moving against Jonouchi's thighs caused his neglected hormones to kick into overdrive. His hands stopped their tickling, starting to come up to stroke the tempting skin that seemed to beckon. Kaiba took advantage of the pause to grab one wrist and in a half second Jonouchi found himself face down on the bed with Kaiba straddling his hips.

"Now, I've got you where I want you." Kaiba leaned over nuzzling the back of Jonouchi's neck, feeling excitement quiver through the slender blond. Flesh moved silkily against flesh, silvered in the moonlight as their bodies danced together on the bed. Time, responsibility and the future stood aside for a brief moment as they came together.

Daybreak

Anzu finished the last of her coffee listening to Nina and Etsuko laugh about their latest conquests. Teiko and Mika looked half asleep vaguely stirring their cherry teas and smothering yawns. They were still new to this, give them a few more months and they'd get the hang of it.

"You should have seen his face when I told him to get his ass out of my bed." Nina laughed, "I think he was one of those morons who believe in love at first sight."

Etsuko grinned back, "I had one of those last week. Man, it's fun to watch their faces when you tell them to quite fucking you and hit the road."

Mika nodded, looking bleary, but smiled, "I like the one's who ask you for your phone number."

"As if we'd ever want to see them again," Anzu laughed.

Nina looked out the window at the lightening sky. "I gotta get home and get my books. My dad's a dumb shit, but he probably will figure something's up if I go to school without books."

Everyone got up and filed out of the coffee house. It was only a few blocks to the nearest bus station. They paused on the sidewalk as a group of young men from the university walked past. Nina pointed and arched a eyebrow questioningly. Anzu shrugged, one more for the night wouldn't be a bad idea. The weather was getting a bit cool now and waiting for the bus didn't appeal, maybe one of them had a car. They could go to Etsuko's house and then later it would only be a short walk home.

The young men turned at the corner, walking away from the station. The girls hurried up whispering as they trotted forward.

"How about the hurt ankle trick?" Nina suggested.

"They're too old. Could try the direct approach." Teiko muttered, loosening her blouse further.

"No, let's try…" Anzu began, then a figure stepped out of the shadows into their path.

The group quickly stopped. Anzu blinked a moment and then smiled. Yami. She would know him anywhere. The air of self confidence, the set of his lips, the shine in his eyes. Yugi must be asleep and Yami must have decided to take advantage of the night. She stepped forward still smiling.

"Yami, what are you doing here?" She paused, looking questioningly at the pharaoh. He wasn't smiling back, instead he looked at her steadily, almost thoughtfully. She felt a chill that had nothing to do with the change of seasons work up her spine.

"Good morning, Anzu." Yami finally greeted her, "Did I ever tell you, Yuai is a friend of mine?"

What did you think? Do you like? Review please! I get lonely, just me and my computer….


	6. The Whole Truth

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

****

Chapter Six: The Whole Truth

Afterschool- Honda and Serenity

Honda dragged himself home feeling beat. Two tests, one in math and the other in foreign studies, had been sprung on him today. He'd been so distracted with Serenity's absence and his hormones raging out of control that he'd totally missed knowing about both tests. He opened the door and dumped his bag on the floor, kicked off his shoes and forced his tired feet toward the kitchen and the promise of a cold cola. As he passed the hall he heard a loud thump come from his room. He stopped and frowned, his parents wouldn't be home for at least another two hours, so the apartment should be empty. He ducked behind a wall and looked around for a weapon. After dealing with a insane millionaire and a bunch of loonies since he started hanging out with Yugi, a house burglar seemed rather tame. He grabbed a staff that his father had brought home after hiking up Mt. Fuji and sidled down the hall.

There was another softer thump and a soft grunt. The door to his room was opened a crack, so he peered through, seeing nothing he nudged the door open slowly with the tip of the staff.

"Honda? Is that you?" A sweet voice called from inside.

Honda's stick went down while his cock went up. Serenity. Sweet beautiful Serenity was waiting on the other side of the door. Honda's hand shook as he pushed the door open. It had been way too long. He was about ready to come in his pants just hearing her voice.

The sight that greeted him made him groan aloud. Serenity was sitting on the edge of his bed. Her soft brown hair falling gently around her naked skin, long. slender, supple legs , her slender arms and delicate hands were up reaching forward in greeting.

Honda went forward mesmerized with lust, all his dreams of the last month were about to come true. He fumbled his jacket off and pulled at the buttons of his shirt, while his mind screamed at him to take his pants off first. His hands though weren't getting the message as they continued to try to undo the top button of his shirt.

Serenity's hands slipped around his hips as he finally got his feet to carry him over to the bed. "Did you miss me, darling?"

Honda nodded still pulling at the stubborn button, then realized he hadn't buttoned it in the first place. He heard his voice, sounding casual, "I didn't expect you back till next week."

Serenity pulled his shirt out of his waistband and started working on the buttons of his pants. "Oh mother decided to come home early since it was raining."

Honda finally got the buttons done and shrugged off his shirt, wondering vaguely why he hadn't grabbed Serenity, dumped her on her back. Instead, his idiot mouth and hands were busy chatting and leisurely undressing. He kicked off his shoes as Serenity pushed the rest of his clothes off his body, her delectable mouth hovering teasingly in front of him.

"You never said you missed me." She teased.

"Man, have I missed you," he moaned as he finally got his stupid mouth under control.

She smiled, "I missed you too, would you like to see some of the things I learned while I was away?" She smiled sweetly, running a finger down his chest.

He nodded. Every time she went away, she came home with a few bed tricks to show him. He didn't mind. He knew she slept around, but she was careful, and picky about who touched her, and she always came back to him. He smiled as she leaned over him.

"First, you have to close your eyes…"

After School- Yugi and Yuai

Yugi felt Yami lean over his shoulder. Yami's glare seemed to almost burn holes in the game board as the pharaoh frowned down at the set. Small, happy, pastel colored pieces sat innocently on a board of happy rainbows and candy canes, there didn't seem to be anything to make Yami stand nearly quivering in rage.

Is there a problem, Yami? Yugi asked, feeling another shiver of anger ripple through the spirit.

"_That is the most mind bogglingly idiotic game I have ever SEEN!_" Yami snarled, _What is wrong with those kids on the board, are they demented? Where are their parents? What kind of message is Let's all go to Sugarland?' sending to hyperactive tikes across the world?! Do you have any idea what kind of damage sucrose does to the growth and development of children?_

Yugi set the last of the game pieces down and smiled weakly at Yuai, who was busy reading the directions. Grandpa had asked them to try this game out to see how it went. Yugi had to admit it was pretty stupid, it was meant to be played by little preschoolers, but it would only take a few minutes to play.

He really should have guessed that Yami would get hyper over it. The spirit had spent the entire evening sitting up with Grandpa watching a special report about the declining health of the nation's children due to overindulgence. He was sure he would be hearing about the nutritional value of his diet for weeks to come. He wondered of he should just leave the Millennium Puzzle in his school locker at lunch.

Yuai handed him the directions and picked up the color cards that were used instead of dice to determine movement of the game pieces. She looked at them a moment and then looked down at the board.

"Yugi, if I ever had kids, I wouldn't let them play this." Yuai turned the cards thoughtfully in her hands, "Look at the message, sugar is your friend and if you succeed you will get a sugar high. What about the dental bills? The rotting teeth?"

See! She agrees with me! Yami pointed at Yuai, vindicated. _I knew I liked her for a good reason. Quick, ask her to marry you, before someone else does!_

Yugi face planted into the board. _What! No! We're friends, that's it, just friends!_

"Yugi? Are you all right?" Yuai reached over and gently touched his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Yugi smiled at her, "I just remembered something."

Yuai frowned slightly, then nodded. She didn't ask, then again she never did. If nothing else she respected other people's privacy. Just as she protected her own. She hadn't changed much from the ragged creature that was presented to the class a month ago. Her uniform was still hanging loosely off her shoulders, threatening to slide off at any second, her socks were mismatched and grimy and her hair was long and shaggy. The only difference was that after school she tended to pull her hair back into a ponytail exposing her small hart shaped face and large hazel eyes. Yugi had to admit he was…well…attracted, but marriage?

Yami, I've only known her for a month! I barely know her!

The pharaoh shrugged, _I was married to thirty seven women. I had to have someone tell me what their names were whenever I saw them. You are way ahead of me, you know her name. Just ask, get to know her later._

_No!_

Alright, but don't complain if someone else asks her first, while you're getting to know her.

Yugi mentally growled at his yami, smiled at Yuai and picked up the cards. "Now, who goes first?"

Before School

Jonouchi watched as Honda, Yugi and that new girl… what was her name?… walked into the school yard. He sort of wished that he'd been in school more lately, from the way Yugi and the girl were acting, he was pretty sure something new was happening in his friend's life. Good for him. He'd have to make sure that girl was okay, though. A quick word to one of Kaiba's security people should do the trick. He'd have a entire file about her by tomorrow morning.

"Hey guys! Over here!" He waved as they came closer. "I got news!"

Honda nodded and started wading through the groups of chatting students toward Jonouchi. Yugi and the girl followed along. They seemed busy with some kind of hand held computerized game, passing it back and forth between them. At the moment Yugi had it and was laughing and poking buttons causing the small game to squeak, beep and shake.

"Hi Jonouchi," Honda grinned as he sauntered up to the blond, "Where've you been?"

"Kaiba's mansion," Jonouchi shrugged, "Mokuba had tonsillitis and Kaiba needed a bit of help looking after him. But that's not what I wantta tell you."

Yugi passed the game over to the girl and smiled. "Great to see you back Jonouchi, what's the news?"

"Have you seen Anzu lately?"

Honda shook his head, "Nope, we've been staying away from her. She's trouble."

"Well, yeah. But, you just gotta go see her. She's been walking around the school talkin' weird. Her little bitch pack are all doing it to." Jonouchi shook his head, "Some of the things she's been saying are really…well, ya just gotta go see it."

He turned and started walking toward a small gathering of kids. Honda, Yugi and the girl followed after. He shoved his way toward the front of the group making sure his friends were following. As soon as he reached the front, he stopped and made room for the others.

Anzu and the rest of the girls were standing in the center of a growing ring of students. The girl's uniforms were dirty, stained, ripped and had been modified to show off their breasts, legs and asses. One girl, Jonouchi thought her name was Etsuko or something like that, had her uniform unbuttoned down to her skirt and kept leaning forward sway free. Nina, he knew that bitch, had long sticky stains spreading down the insides of her thighs from beneath her skirt and was scratching herself. Anzu had her skirt hiked up short and was bending over, revealing that she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Hey you stupid fucking morons, who wants a piece?" Teiko called, pulling up her skirt and slapping her ass.

The students cringed in mass, a large rash showed itself around the girl's legs and ass. A few girls in the audience turned away and headed for the school entrance.

"Hey, bitches, jealous cause you can't get fucked?" Anzu laughed after them as she straitened and saw them flee. She then noticed her friends standing looking at her and giggled. "Oh man, it's the looser patrol."

She walked over to them, swaying her hips, "Ya know, you guys make me sick. Look at you, a fag, a wimp, a wannabe stud and the newest looser a dirty little cunt." She leaned close to Yugi enveloping him his a cloud of old sweat, cheap cologne and a musky stale ordure that he couldn't identify. "Tell me Yugi, you and the cunt screwing each other over your Grandpa's shop when he ain't looking, or does he join in for a threesome?"

Yugi opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was too shocked, not so much at what she said as how she was acting. He could only blink and gape like a fish. He could feel Yuai stiffen next to him, then he felt her turn and walk away. That seemed like a good idea, so he followed her as she wound her way out of the crowd. Jonouchi and Honda followed closely behind him as he followed Yuai across the school yard and up the front steps. He could hear Anzu yell something after them, but couldn't make out her words.

"See," Jonouchi said as they walked into the school and changed into their slippers, a group of teachers rushed by them heading out to the yard and the growing circle of kids. "They started that on the way to school. I was walkin' with Duke and they came up behind us. Man, that was the most gruesome experience I've ever had. Makes that whole graveyard thing in Duelist Kingdom look like Sunday school. Duke swore he could see the crabs jump off that Nina chick's bush."

"What happened to them?" Yugi shivered, hearing screams and yells come from the school yard.

"Don't know. Don't much care." Jonouchi shoved his sneakers into their cubby, "We better make ourselves scarce. Those teacher's are gonna drag them right through were we're standin'"

Honda nodded and picked up his sneakers and Yuai's from the floor and put them in the cubbyholes. She seemed to be taking this the best, Yugi looked like he was in shock, Jonouchi was covering well but looked angry and more than a little disgusted, and he had to admit he felt a bit sick at what just happened. Yuai, however, looked calm and unruffled.

"You okay there Yuai?" Honda asked as they hurried down the hall away from the entrance.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just because someone tells me the sky is green and the grass is blue, it doesnt mean I believe them." She looked over at Yugi, "Are you okay, Yugi?"

"Yeah. I've okay. I just can't believe she's acting like that. And what's with the other girls?" Yugi shook his head, "Did you hear what she said about my Grandpa?"

"I wouldn't worry about it." Jonouchi patted Yugi's shoulder. "She said that because she's trash. It ain't true and everyone knows it ain't true."

The sound of hurrying feet came up the hall and they turned to see a pale Kaiba rapidly striding up to them. "Have you seen Anzu and the other….uh…girls?"

He came to a halt in front of them, for once not looking neat and tidy. His coat was pulled askew with smudges of dirt on the elbows, his hair was ruffled and messy and the front of his uniform was torn around the collar.

He looked a bit wild around the eyes, too, Jonouchi noted as he answered, "Yep, it's quite a sight. Whatta they do to ya?"

Kaiba rubbed his hands on his slacks as if trying to rub something off, "I was just walking into the school yard." He definitely looked dazed. "One, Nina, tried to rip off my shirt and two others were trying to get my pants. Then Anzu decked me and asked if I'd like to have a taste of the good stuff and grabbed my head and lifted her skirt and…." He shivered, eyes blanking for a second.

"Scarred for life." Honda muttered watching as Jonouchi put a comforting arm around Kaiba's shoulders.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and wash up." Yugi suggested as he watched Kaiba compulsively rub his hands.

"I think he needs to go home and bathe in alcohol and change his clothes before he gets crabs or something," Honda said casually, just to watch Kaiba jump. He wasn't disappointed, though Jonouchi gave him a look that promised revenge.

"Good idea. I'll go immediately." Kaiba pushed away from Jonouchi and rushed back down the hall and around the corner, going the wrong way.

Jonouchi swung around on Honda. "Leave him alone! He's so tired he's can barely walk and talk at the same time. He don't need more grief." Jonouchi sighed and followed after Kaiba, "I better follow him. The condition he's in he could end up anywhere." He waved goodbye and disappeared around the corner.


	7. Guardians

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

The Domino City Park, that Yuai uses as a second home, is inspired in part by a program I watched "Japan: Under Cover" on TRIO, which was a great show, though a bit disturbing. I subtracted the dead bodies that seemed to litter that park, though. It was also inspired by a park near where I used to live that was so wild no one ever went into the back part because the drug dealers used it to grow their crops. I subtracted the drug dealers also. Yuai has enough problems without waking up next to someone hanging from a nearby tree or a gun wielding marijuana grower out to protect his cash flow.

****

Chapter Seven: Guardians

Night- Yuai

Yuai snuggled down into her new sleeping bag and smiled up at the roof of her new camouflage tent. She had finally saved enough money from baby sitting the Tanaka's three little girls to finally buy, not only her tent and sleeping bag at the Army Surplus Depot, but she had even been able to buy some winter clothes at Emerald Path Thrift. Tucked in the corner of her little pup tent inside a battered kaki knapsack was a small stack of warm clothes that would hopefully see her through the winter. There was even a package of new knee socks and a new pair of only slightly worn shoes.

The soft, warm, breezy weather of autumn was finally giving way to winter and sleeping under bushes in the far back of Domino City Park was becoming a truly chilling experience. She hadn't been back to her home' for about a week, even then she had only snuck in when her parents were safely away, to grab her things and a bit of food from the frig.. Now all that she had was neatly folded in a bus station locker, or sitting in her new home.

She giggled and wiggled further down into the sleeping bag. For the first time since that social worker had shown up five months ago, she was safe. No night time visits from her father, no beatings, no sodden drunken fights between her parents, no poker games, not even her mother's sharp whining voice telling her how she had ruined their lives. She was free. She was safe. She even had friends. She had two friends and maybe that is why this time she knew she could make it.

For as long as she remembered, it had been only her and her parents. Every time someone, teacher, social worker, police, had gotten close enough to find out about her life, her family moved to another province, to another run down apartment with new name to hide behind. A new school, a new badly fitting uniform, a new set of teachers to keep secrets from, a new group of school bullies to run from, new friends of her father's to endure as they panted on top of her. It never changed, till Yugi.

She could still remember the chill of terror that crept up her back when Yugi had pushed the game toward her and introduced himself. Playing games with other people was something to fear in her life, but who could be afraid of Yugi? She had looked up into his eyes and the fear that she had lived with for so long seemed to fade a bit and it kept on fading the longer she was with him.

Then Honda, more scary than Yugi, had rushed into her life. Honda, sauntering along with his hands in his pockets and a small smile on his face. Honda, pretending to be cool and tough, while keeping a careful eye on his friends. She hadn't missed the fact that since those girls had attacked her, he had walked her and Yugi to the store everyday after school and more often then not, met her on the way to school. Honda, so in love with that girl Serenity that his heart seemed to melt out of his eyes when he heard her name, but would shrug and pretend his soul wasn't being torn in two when he heard she was sleeping with another guy.

Honda and Yugi were her friends, the first one's she had since she was too little to even go to school. They made her strong, made it possible to look at her troubles and do something, instead of just accepting it. At night when her mother's voice would haunt her, telling her that she was worthless, she drove it away by remembering Yugi's laugh. When her father left her, beaten and broken she pulled herself up remembering Honda's kindness. When her fears and doubts told her to just give up and go home, she stood her ground. Their smiles , the sound of their voices, their friendship, had become her guardians and with them watching over her, she fell asleep.

Yami & Yugi

Yugi knocked lightly at the door of Yami's soul room hiccupping back tears. Yami had been busy all day watching the video of World Economy Watch, which Yugi had to admit was much better than the news. Yami might now want him to start doing creative things with their allowance, but maybe now he wouldn't keep checking Yugi for the symptoms of the latest disease or telling him about crazed loonies who were kidnapping small boys off street corners. There were drawbacks to that of course, such as Yami being to preoccupied to pay attention to his hikari.

Yugi knocked again, wrapping his favorite blanket around his soul form. He had had that dream again. The one where Pegasus was prowling around in the dark, stealing his friends souls and sealing them in cards. He would franticly collect all the cards, to protect his friend's souls, but the card were slippery and they kept falling out of his hands and he as he picked them up and more would slide out. Then Pegasus would chase him, as the cards kept slipping away, but one of his legs would be too short and the other too long and he couldn't run and he couldn't save his friends and he was alone. No Jonouchi, no Honda, no Yuai, no Grandpa, no Yami, not even Kaiba, just crippled, clumsy him and a evil, laughing Pegasus calling, "Yugi boy, come here, Yugi boy."

Yugi sniffed sadly and lifted his hand to knock again, when the door opened. Yami, still dressed in black leather stood in the door, smiling at his hikari. The smile disappeared as he noticed the woeful little figure waiting for him.

"Aibou, what's wrong?" He quickly drew his light into his arms, feeling the small body quiver against him. He wondered what had happened. He had slipped back into the puzzle after Yugi had fallen asleep, safe in bed with a handy glass of water close by. There had been no sign of danger, he had checked all the doors and windows, the downstairs security was on, the street thoroughly checked for lurking menaces, and the little one had been happy and healthy at bed time. He would have noticed if anything…unnatural…was happening. What? He wracked his brain for clues. Could it be that idiotic homework? Really, how good was it for someone as sensitive as Yugi to be studying the German atrocities in World War II, just before bed? Or was it that blue chicken stuff that Grandpa had dug out of the back of the freezer for dinner? Blue chicken just didn't sound right to him. Maybe it was the change in weather? Yes, that could be it. Time to make sure his delicate hikari dressed warmer, if nothing else maybe he could get him to start buttoning up the front of the uniform.

"I had that dream again, you know, the one with Pegasus and the cards." Yugi sniffled against Yami's chest, "I was wondering if I could sleep in here with you."

Yami stroked Yugi's back comfortingly, "Of course you can."

He gently steered Yugi through the maze of his soul and into the bedroom. Yami really didn't understand why there was a bedroom in his soul, or why, no matter how he could rearrange things in the other areas, this one room resisted all change. It was one of the little mysteries that kept him uneasily aware of just how much he didn't know about himself.

The room was dark, as were most of the rooms in his soul, but was gently illuminated by a soft gold glow, giving the darkness a beautiful, comforting warmth. The walls were not the dark, veined, ancient stone of the other rooms, but smooth, warm sandstone, with tiny mica glitters in it. There was a balcony to the right, draped in sheer white linen curtains, ruffled by a warm breeze that carried the scent of the Nile and small peeps and chirps of the creatures that nestled by the river's banks. If he went out to that balcony, he would see the stars, all frozen in one point of time, hanging above the sleeping river. A small table with a polished brass mirror stood over to the left in the room, cluttered by hair brushes, cosmetic jars, kohl sticks, a gold arm band and a woman's jeweled hair pins. The bed, large, low and heavy, sat at the far end of the room. It's golden frame draped in white linen covers and, oddly, huge, fluffy, white pillows. A small child's wheeled toy that looked like a pouncing cheetah lay tipped over on it's side on a huge wooly white rug at the foot of the bed.

He guided Yugi over to the bed and tucked him in under the covers, watching him settle into the odd, out of place, pillows. Yami grinned, his hikari looked so adorable with his eyes, smoky and soft in the dim room, his skin smooth and silky, his lips slightly curved in a sleepy smile.

Yugi abandoned the blanket he had wrapped around himself, showing that he had only worn a pair of purple boxers to bed. He wiggled deeper into the pillows, nudging them around, plumping a few and squishing a few more. He accidentally dropped his blanket over the other side of the bed and crawled over and retrieved it, his purple clad bottom up in the air.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Yami murmured as Yugi straitened and tossed the blanket to the foot of the bed, laid back down on the pillows with his hands behind his head and leisurely stretched, arching his body off the bed.

"You betcha." Yugi grinned, unrepentant, "How am I doing?"

Yami lunged forward, tackling Yugi, his lips catching Yugi's in a deep kiss. His hands pressed Yugi's shoulders down into the pillows, savoring the smooth feel of the pale skin and the delicate tension of muscle and bone beneath his fingers. He loved his hikari's fine bones, his slight form, so pliant, so warm, yet surprisingly strong. He shifted, using his weight to hold Yugi down as he slid a hand down his body, savoring the curve of his light's ribs, the flat plain of his belly and the swelling curve of his bottom.

Yugi laughed softly in his throat, opening his mouth to Yami's kiss enjoying the weight of his body, softly pressing his down into the mattress. A deep, tingling tension was winding in his stomach as he felt Yami's hand slide a slow path down his body then slip under to pull his hips up against him. He pressed upward, eager to feel more of Yami's lean body and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Yami pulled back from the kiss, nibbling softly at Yugi's lower lip then stood up. Yugi made a small sound of protest as he was deprived of his dark's body, his hands trying to pull Yami back, but Yami stepped farther away and shook his head.

"Uh uh, patience, Yugi, patience,"

Yugi rolled to his belly, propping his chin on his hands, and watched as his yami undressed, loving every inch of skin that was revealed. The dark jacket dropped, soft leather was unbuckled, the belt clattered to the floor, shoes knocked against the leg of the bed as they were tossed aside, a zipper hissed open, leather pants crumpled into a heap. Then there he stood, beautiful, proud, his skin glowing in the light of the room, like a young god of darkness and gold. Yugi licked his lips, his dark looked gloriously delicious, and he wanted a taste.

Yami caught sight of the little flicker of tongue and leaned forward to catch Yugi's lips in another kiss his tongue slipping between the soft lips of his light. Yugi sat up, tipping his head back, allowing Yami easier access to his mouth. Yami leaned back again, ending the kiss. He smiled at Yugi, then turned around and settled onto the bed, pushing himself back into the pillows, then reached over and pulled Yugi up on top of him.

Anzu

Anzu curled into the corner of the dark room, rocking back and forth. Her parents had gone away, leaving her here, alone, in the dark. She didn't like the dark. She didn't like being alone. The dark was scary. Bad things happened in the dark. That's when her brother would come, in the dark. He would come and make her be bad. She closed her eyes and rocked harder. If only someone would come, be with her in the dark, someone safe, someone who would keep the dark away, keep the bad things away. She knew someone, someone who would keep the dark away, but she couldn't remember.

A nurse walked in and noticed Anzu rocking in the corner, "Honey, it's okay. It's time to go to bed now."

Anzu shook her head, "No, no. I don't want to. I don't want to."

"It's okay, honey." The nurse motioned for a waiting orderly to come into the room. She took a needle from him and nodded toward Anzu. "Don't worry, honey. Everything's going to be just fine."

Anzu looked up at the huge man leaning over her and started screaming, tears running down her face. "No, no. I'll be good. I'll be good! Please, don't. Don't. Don't!"


	8. Clouds

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, who is a genius.

Thank You for all the lovely reviews! I love hearing from you.Thank You. Thank You. Thank You.

Chrysalis

Chapter Eight: Clouds

Jonouchi

Jonouchi slumped against the school railing yawning and pulling his school jacket closer around him. Life was once more back to normal, Mokuba was finally allowed to go back to school, Kaiba was once more in control of the chaos that passed for Kaiba Corp., and Jonouchi was free to return to the doubtful embrace of public education.

He looked over to where Kaiba was sitting on a bench next to the school building. He felt a twinge of annoyance. Since the night that Mokuba came home from the hospital, sex had been rare, hell, it was nonexistent. Love Kaiba as he might, he had his …well…needs. He was sixteen, damn it, he had more hormones than he know what to do with, and his lover was too busy to give a damn.

The fight this morning had been…well…yeah, it had been. Jonouchi couldn't even remember what it was over. Something idiotic probably, like whether wheat toast was better than white. Things just got out of control. One snippy comment leading to another, each building on the next till things that shouldn't have been said were said. Each voicing the fears they kept hidden in their hearts and flinging them at the other like weapons.

Jonouchi could still hear Kaibas snarl, "You just want a fuck, a meal, and a place to crash for the night."

"If that was so, I wouldn't have helped with the kid." Jonouchi had yelled back, "What's wrong. The Great Seto Kaiba doesn't want to admit he owes…"

"I owe you nothing." Kaiba had nearly put his hand through the table as he slammed his hand down on it. "You were just looking after your meal ticket, weren't you."

Jonouchi cringed, it had gotten worse after that. The memory of Kaiba's eyes as they both leaned over the table yelling was enough to make him shiver. His love's eyes really where like mirrors to his soul. They were warm as summer sky when laughing, dark and murky when brooding, and like ice when angry. Today it had been like standing in the artic.

He looked back over the school grounds, trying not to notice how distant Kaiba was. _He works all day, comes home late, if I'm lucky he fucks me like a whore before he rolls over and goes to sleep. I rarely see him and we never seem to talk. What the hell kind of relationship is that?_

He watched as Duke, Honda, Yugi and that girl came into the school yard. Yugi and the girl were walking together, Yugi was waving his arms around as if he were the Frankenstein monster and the girl was laughing. Honda and Duke were walking behind them discussing something serious.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Jonouchi slouched over to them, pretending he didn't notice Kaiba getting up and walking into the school without so much as glancing in his direction.

"Not much, I was just telling Yuai about the time that the can of Silly Strings exploded on you and Honda. Remember? You had pink and purple string all over you and couldn't see and…" Yugi nearly doubled over snickering and Yuai smiled.

Jonouchi noticed that she'd cleaned up a bit since the last time he had seen her. Her hair was clean and neatly braided, her uniform was still way to big, but it was clean as were her shoes and socks. All tidied up she looked, well, cute. She had a little hart shaped face, sweet hazel eyes and a cute, shy smile. He nodded to himself, just right for Yugi.

I kinda wished I'd remembered to check her out with Kaiba's folks, Jonouchi sighed, _Too late, now._

"Hey, where's Kaiba?" Honda looked questioningly around as if expecting the brunette to appear.

"He woke up with his head shoved up his ass." Jonouchi laughed, or at least tried too. "I think he's got PMS or something."

"Man, Jonouchi, you could really do better than that stupid fuck." Duke shook his head. "Hey, come on over the my house tonight, a bunch of my friends are coming over. Get out, meet some non-psychos."

"Hey, nobody but me gets to dump on Kaiba." Jonouchi shoved Duke back, then caught him as Duke nearly toppled over in surprise. "Sorry man, sorry. Just had a really rough morning."

Duke nodded, "Been there, done that. But think about the party, you never know. You might find someone, or you might just say Fuck it' and know that Kaiba's the one."

Jonouchi nodded, thinking, then nodded decisively. "Okay, yeah, count me in."

Honda shook his head, "Jo, Kaiba's not gonna like it if he hears. Better work things out with him before you start trolling for a new guy."

"He'll never find out, and if he does, well fuck him. I can take care of myself without running to Kaiba. An if I wanna go party, then I'm going."

"Okay, okay. I won't even say I told you so, cause I'll say it now." Honda shook his head. "Kaiba is going to find out and it isn't going to be pretty. I am telling you so, I am telling you so."

Jonouchi shrugged, "Okay, you told me so. Now, lets get inside before my dick freezes off." He pulled his school jacket closer to himself. "It's really getting cold out here.

Kaiba

Kaiba rolled over, pushed the covers aside and rolled out of bed. The morning sun was just rising. It's rays tinting the clouds blue and apricot. The distant hills were misty shades of gray with soft white mist curled around them. He leaned his arm against the window and rested his forehead against it. He hadn't slept. Jonouchi hadn't come home last night. No phone call, no matter how curt, to let him know that he wasn't coming over. Nothing but a rumor that Duke was throwing a party and Jonouchi was going.

Kaiba closed his eyes, blocking out the dawn. Duke had been after Jonouchi from the beginning. Now he was going to get him, and Kaiba had all but shoved Jonouchi into his outstretched arms. That fool Mako was going to be there too. Mako, who practically drooled every time Jonouchi came into view. Mako, who felt that the less clothes the better and Jonouchi, who's appetite for food was only exceeded by his appetite for sex, in the same room, drinking, for hours…..and no phone call.

My own damn fault. Kaiba stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. _Damn, damn, damn. Stupid fight, all my fault. Jonouchi was just sitting there eating breakfast and I just started snarling._

Kaiba relieved himself and turned on the shower. _I should have my tongue ripped out, or my teeth wired together, or maybe, get my voice box removed, like one of those yappy little poodles, so that I don't just start foaming at the mouth like that._

He brushed his teeth, glaring at himself in the mirror. _You are a idiot. Jonouchi spent weeks here, helping with Mokuba, helping me not to loose it altogether, and what do I do, I start tearing into him over breakfast. Great way to show your gratitude, moron._

He shook his head and stepped into the now steaming shower. _He won't do anything. It was just a stupid fight. He won't do anything. He just needs a bit of time. Then we can work it out. I'll apologize. I'll tell him I didn't mean any of those things. I'll tell him what a total idiot I am. I'll tell him how important he is to me, how much I love him. We'll work it out. I'll be more careful. I won't blow up like that again. He won't do anything stupid. He won't. He just went home to his dad, probably had a few beers with Duke, then he went home. He'll be at school and I'll talk to him. I'll take him out, and we'll deal with it. Just don't let him do anything stupid. Do you hear me Ra? Please, just don't let him be that stupid. I love him._

Kaiba stood with his head bowed under the shower, letting the water run down his back and face, pretending that he wasn't crying.

Honda

"You are the stupidest ass I've ever met." Honda grumbled as he watched Jonouchi tumble out the door of Duke's apartment, trying to zip up his pants, carry his coat and shoes, and eat a piece of toast. Serenity had called him a hour ago, asking him to please pick up her brother, from Duke's house, so he had dragged himself out of bed and got over here. Just in time to watch the show.

There's no way in hell that Kaiba's not going to hear about this. Honda looked on disgustedly as Duke hauled Jonouchi back for a goodbye kiss. _Duke has been wanting something to rub in Kaiba's face and Jonouchi just gave it to him. I wonder if he'll rub it in first thing or wait till after school._

He watched his friend stomp into his shoes and sling his coat on. _Probably do it first thing, just to watch Kaiba suffer all day._

"Thanks for picking me up. I owe you one." Jonouchi grabbed the spare helmet that Honda handed to him and shoved it on his head, but not before Honda noticed a large red mark on Jonouchi's neck.

Now, tell me that wasn't deliberate. No way to hid that thing. Honda just grunted and scooted forward on the seat to give Jonouchi room to sit. _Maybe he'll wait, keep his mouth shut and just watch Kaiba squirm, knowing that his lover had been fucked by someone else. Safe that way, he can enjoy the show and not have Kaiba rip his intestines out later._

"Where to, home or Kaiba's?" Honda yelled back as he started the bike.

"Fuck Kaiba, home."

Jonouchi clung to Honda as the bike accelerated and thought, _How about this Kaiba? You like this?_

Kaiba

Kaiba leaned back in the elevator and ran his mind through the plan for the up coming meeting. Three directors of his R&D department were waiting to show him the plans for a telecommunications satellite that would allow a three dimensional schematic of any building, structure or formation on the planet. The contract from the military alone would easily pay for the satellite and the development costs, the problem was, he had other plans for that technology. He was willing to share, and accept the government restrictions that were sure to pop up, but he wanted that satellite.

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, _Focus, focus. You know how to do this, bury it deep and don't look at it. Push it down, make it small, put it away, keep your mind on the goal. Attend this meeting, get them to do what you want them to do, dismiss the meeting, walk down the hall, get your briefcase, tell your secretary good bye, get in the car, go home, walk up the stairs, open the door, close the door, lock the door, sit down._

Then he could let go, then he could let the pain out from where he had shoved it this morning when he looked at Jonouchi and saw Duke's mark on him. Then he could let the nauseating sickness he felt at the thought of Duke and Jonouchi tangled together take over, let himself shake, let himself hurt. Then he would get up and destroy Duke for hurting him, for daring to touch what was his, for taking Jonouchi away before they could even try to work things out.

Focus, focus, focus. He reminded himself. _Pay back later._

And payback would be sweet. Sweeter because Duke wouldn't know, how or why. Duke thought he had gotten away clean. He had stayed carefully in the background during school, for all appearances innocently hanging out with his friends. And Jonouchi, he would never say a word. He knew Kaiba and he knew what Kaiba would do to his new lover. But Jonouchi's eyes, his beautiful, brown eyes had told. Kaiba knew them too well, he had spent hours, maybe even days looking into those eyes. He knew every emotion, every expression, every unspoken word they had to say, and they told him Duke was the one. Mako, the idiot shark boy, barely got a flicker of notice, the other people that had been at the party, not a glance, but Duke…bingo.

Kaiba took a deep breath. _Focus, meeting, satellite, focus._

The elevator dinged open and Kaiba stepped out head held high, eyes cold and distant, shoulders straight. He was ready, he could do this, and then he could crawl back to his room and lick his wounds, alone.

Yugi and Yuai

"Elephant," Yugi pointed to the large fluffy cloud over head, "See the trunk?"

"Oh, yeah. Hey, that's a good one."

He and Yuai had come to the park to collect leaves for their science project on autumn defoliation, or something like that. After collecting the appropriate things they had flopped on their backs to watch clouds. It was a beautiful day, crisp, clear, and sunny with large, fluffy white clouds floating merrily in a brilliantly blue sky.

"Look, a dog. See the nose?" Yuai pointed to another cloud.

"Uh huh. That one there?" Yugi pointed.

"Yeah, with the little tiny cloud next to it"

Yami was sitting on a nearby bench gazing at the serene park with a small quiet smile on his face, enjoying the sunshine. Yugi had warned him it wouldn't be long till clouds, cold and snow would be all he would see and he was storing up as much sunshine as he could to last him through the winter.

Last winter had been a hellish experience, he honestly never realized that weather could be like that. He had spent most of the winter curled up in his bed, only coming out to duel and check on Yugi. The one time he had allowed Yugi to coax him out was to go do something Yugi had called sledding. After face planting into a pine tree, being run over by a three year old on a snowboard, and being buried in a pile of snow that had fallen from a tree he had been foolish enough to walk under, he had fled back to the warm safety of the puzzle.

"What do you think, a giraffe?" Yugi pointed to a long slender cloud with a blob on the end.

"Could be a snake that's eaten a coconut."

Yugi giggled.

Aibou, are you sure the grass isn't wet? Yami noticed that Yugi was starting shiver. _It's a bit cold out, and being wet wouldn't help._

No, it isn't wet, but I am getting cold. Yugi sat up and looked around.

"It's starting to get late," he turned and looked at Yuai who was also sitting up, "You want to come over and have dinner with me and Grandpa? We're having Chinese Mystery Food."

"Chinese Mystery Food?" Yuai, tipped her head puzzled.

Yugi laughed and nodded, "Yep, we call up a Chinese place, order the special and then try to figure out what we ordered."

Yuai smiled back, "Sounds great."

Yugi bounced to his feet and pulled Yuai up, "Sure you don't have to call your parents or anything?"

Yuai shook her head, frowning slightly as she slipped her school pack on, "No, no. They work late, just so long as I'm in bed by the time they get home, they're fine."

Yugi shrugged into his pack, "Okay," he smiled. "Race ya home."

"You're on, slowpoke."

Yami smiled as he watched the two young ones race across the park, wondering if he had ever done anything like that.

Jonouchi

Duke was sprawled sleeping across the bed, his long dark hair tousled. Jonouchi admitted that he looked good with his long, clean, lightly muscled limbs, a nice rounded ass, a flat stomach, nicely defined chest and well developed shoulders. He wasn't as good as Kaiba's well toned, gym sculpted body, but that was in the past. One look into Kaiba's cool, distant eyes as they flicked casually down to the mark on his throat and he knew that he wouldn't be seeing Kaiba's beautiful body in bed again.

Still, it wasn't all bad. For once he was the dominant partner. He was the one in control of the relationship. Sure, Duke had used him, but then, he let himself be used. In letting Duke use him to strike at Kaiba, he had struck too, and he knew the blow had hit true and deep. Kaiba was good at hiding his emotions, but not that good. Jonouchi had seen the half second flicker in those blue eyes, the pain.

Just looking for a meal ticket, huh? Jonouchi frowned out the window. _Well, guess I got a new ticket, and believe me, the ride is just as good. And from the looks of it, I'll get a ride a lot more often than I got with you. So keep your mansion, and your pain-in-the-ass kid brother and your money, give me a can of soda, a bag of chips and Duke's cushy ass. I'll be fine. Just fine._

Jonouchi stretched back out next to Duke and closed his eyes, pushing away the sight of crystalline blue eyes flicking wide with agony. "Juuuussst fiiiinnnne. You'll see."


	9. If Only

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

Chrysalis

Chapter Nine: If Only.....

School- Morning Class

Yugi looked nervously over his shoulder for the hundredth time, checking to see if Yuai had walked in the front entrance yet and nearly tripped over a crack in the floor. He stumbled a few paces, slammed into a girl carrying a load of books causing girl and books to crash to the ground. The girl's boyfriend turned snarling at Yugi, who scrambled backwards into another student causing that one, a overweight, marshmallow of a boy, to careen into the lockers. Honda grabbed Yugi quickly, dragged the smaller boy upright and pulled him along after him down the hall, calling apologies to the wounded.

Yugi stumbled along after him still looking around for his friend. Yuai hadn't met them. She always met them at the corner by the Game Shop. Today, she hadn't been there, they waited, but she never came. Yugi looked over at the door again and jumped a bit to see over another student who was blocking his view, pulling Honda off balance and into an other student.

"She isn't here, yet, so calm down Yugi." Honda pulled his friend into the classroom and nodded hello to a couple of classmates as he hauled Yugi over to the window. "Why don't you look for her from here. Just don't fall out the window, kay?"

Yugi plastered himself to the window and peered anxiously out toward the front of the school, "Where is she? She usually meets us at the corner, what happened?"

Honda tossed his book bag to the floor and slumped into his desk feeling tired and ready to go home. "I don't know, just like I didn't know the first thousand times you asked."

_Yami, she isn't here! Do you think...._ Yugi pressed his nose to the glass jittering from one foot to the other in anxiety.

_Be calm aibou, she's fine._ Yami murmured, not emerging from the puzzle. He had made a brief appearance this morning just before breakfast, almost looking forward to the morning news, then seeing Yugi's grandfather do the unthinkable, had retreated to his soul room and locked the door in sheer horror of what was to come. And not for the first time, had sincerely wished that there was more furniture in his soul room, just so he could use it to brace the door. Maybe that bed....

_How can you be so sure?!_ Yugi angled for a better look at the road leading to the school still skittering in place.

_Because, she's walking in the door with the teacher._ Yami retreated further away into the puzzle.

Yugi spun around quickly and nearly decapitated a student, who was sitting innocently in the desk behind him, with his book bag. Yuai was indeed walking in while talking to Mr. Yoshida as he set his texts down on the desk. Mr. Yoshida handed Yuai a piece of paper and smiled. Then she nodded, then turned to see Yugi standing at the window looking at her with wide tragic eyes.

"Hi Yugi," she smiled as she walked over.

" Where were you! Honda and I waited for you and you weren't there. We waited and waited and you didnt come. And I said to Honda, Where is she?' and he said, I dont know.' and I said We should wait.' and he said..." Yugi was bouncing up and down in front of her.

"I had to meet with Mr. Yoshida, so I came in early." Yuai watched puzzled as Yugi continued to hop, waving his arms madly. "Are you okay?"

"His grandpa gave him coffee this morning." Honda moaned, "He's been acting crazed since I picked him up."

Yugi nearly jumped over the desk, accidentally slamming his book bag into the crotch of a boy who was trying to edge by him to get to his assigned seat. The boy went pale and wide eyed and fell to the floor gasping in breathless agony and clutching his offended piece of anatomy.

"I am not. Am not. Am not, am not amnotamnotamnotamnotamnotamnot." Yugi waved his hands around, causing the book bag to whiz threateningly around.

_Don't forget to breath._ Yami called from deep in the puzzle, then fled even deeper, to the farthest most remote sections of the puzzle, far, far away from his caffeine hyped hikari.

Honda mercifully grabbed Yugi's bag and put it under his desk as Yuai stared wide eyed at the fallen student. "If it helps any, he'll be sleepy all afternoon."

"Please take your seats." Mr. Yoshida called.

Honda looked at the injured boy and raised his hand, "I think Haski needs to go see the nurse."

Yugi bounded forward, "I can do it. I can take him. No problem."

Haski cringed and tried desperately to crawl toward his desk, wheezing, "No, no. I'm fine. Just need to sit down."

Mr. Yoshida walked down the aisle and gently steered Yugi to his seat, then helped Haski to stand. "I'll see Haski to the nurse. You all sit down and take out your homework. I'll be back in a moment."

Mr. Yoshida helped the stumbling Haski out the door.

Jonouchi scrambled into the room a moment later, followed by a breathless Duke, laughter still tugging at his mouth. He nodded to Yugi and Honda as he slid into his seat and dropped his books to the floor with a muffled thump. He pulled a piece of light blue paper from his pocket and passed it over to Honda.

"Hey, look, school dance." Jonouchi leaned back in his chair and stretched out his legs.

"Great. Serenity has been looking forward to this since last summer." Honda smiled and passed the paper over to Yugi.

Yugi grabbed the paper and held it in shaking hands, "WinterFantasyWhatkindanameisthattheyshouldhavenameditsomethinglikeWinterwo nderlandorsomethingormaybetheyshouldhavecalleditSnowballthatwouldhavebeenne at."

Jonouchi blinked and nudged Honda.

"Coffee." Honda whispered.

Jonouchi nodded, "How did he get ahold of that"

"His grandpa got it as gift from a friend that had visited the U.S. and he let Yugi have a cup." Honda slumped further into his desk, "Something like White Mocha Java Supreme."

Yuai settled into her desk behind Honda, "Does this always happen when he drinks coffee?"

Jonouchi laughed and nodded. "Yep, you should have seen him last summer. We got iced coffee down in the arcade (A.N. Arcades sometimes have different meanings in the east. A arcade can often be a underground shopping mall with many, many small, nearly closet sized stores and tiny restaurants. This is what Jonouchi is referring to.) by the subway. He kept running up and down the steps, all hundred and fourteen of em till he puked. I had to carry him home on my shoulders."

Yuai smiled as she watched Yugi crumple the paper up and stuff it in his pocket. He then grabbed his book bag and started rummaging through it, tossing pencils, erasers and papers onto the floor, finally coming up with a note book and a mechanical pencil with a magician of some kind on it. Yuai thought it was from a game she'd seen around, but wasn't sure.

"So, who are you going to the dance with Jonouchi?" Honda asked as he vaguely looked into his bag for his things, still managing a cool slouch.

"Uh, Duke probably." Jonouchi shrugged. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Oh, well plenty of time, it's in a few weeks."

Jonouchi frowned down at his desk. Originally he had been planning to go with Kaiba, but that, well, wasn't all that likely. Duke, well, yeah, he could go with Duke. Jonouchi's eyes skittered over to where Kaiba should have been sitting. He hadnt come in yet, probably dropping Mokuba off. Jonouchi felt a stab of disappointment, then squished it, quick. Duke, yeah, he could go to the dance with Duke. They could grab a shake and burgers and maybe after the dance score a few beers and screw each other silly.

_Fuck Kaiba. Fuck his blue eyes and sweet mouth. Fuck his exquisite body and his silky hair. Fuck him right to hell and back._ Jonouchi's eyes went back to the empty desk. _And fuck him for making me miss him so damn much I want to curl up on the floor and scream._

School-Lunch

"It's a tostada." Jonouchi peered at the dry erase board with the lunch menu on it.

Yugi was laying on the bench next to him, gently snoring. His head was tossed back, his arms and legs trailing off the side of the bench as he lay face up with a silly grin and a line of drool sliding down from the corner of his mouth. He had finally crashed in third period and nothing short of nuclear war was going to wake him. Even the teacher's snarled reprimands and he snickering of the class hadn't so much as caused a twitch. Jonouchi had had to carry him from there to the cafeteria, slung over his shoulder like a sack of rice with Yuai and Honda trailing along behind carrying their packs and picking up Yugi's shoes as they thumped to the corridor floor in his wake.

Yuai was sitting on the other side of Yugi's prone form with both their packs and his shoes now tucked under her seat and trying to balance both their trays in her small arms. She had insisted that they should try to get Yugi to eat something. Though how they were actually going to get Yugi to do it was still a issue to be worked out.

Honda was easily balancing his and Jonouchi's lunch trays as he slid into a seat across from the blond. He pushed Jonouchi's tray across the table to him and looked at the small round object on his tray that was half covered with a tiny mound of wilted browning lettuce, "You know. I knew I should have been scared when the school started this international kick. I just didn't realize how bad it would really be."

"I didn't think the jambalaya was all that bad." Jonouchi shrugged and picked up his tostada, trying to figure out a way to eat it without having the thing self destruct down his shirt in a shower of lettuce and corn chips.

He watched as Yuai, trays safely settled on the table, picked up her tostada and tried to break it in half. It seemed more durable than it first let on, he noticed, as Yuai bent her tostada back and forth unable to break it, then finally put it back on the tray and started sawing it in two with her small plastic knife. She gave up after the knife broke and settled on bending it in half and gnawing on it like a sandwich.

"The jambalaya? You mean the stuff with the hotdogs, rice and tomatoes?" Honda picked his tostada up and tried to fold it in half like Yuai, only to have it explode into bits on the table.

Jonouchi laughed and carefully bit into the edge of his. Apparently, he'd gotten a chewy one. He bent it in half and started to try and rip of a piece. Repeating to himself that school food was nutritious and good for him. Well, at least it was good for exercising his jaw muscles.

Honda grabbed Yugi's tostada and after a little experimenting got it to explode onto the tray in a small pile of nachos, "Here, see if you can get him to eat this."

Jonouchi shook his head, "He's still out cold."

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?" Yuai asked, her quiet voice nearly lost in the noisy dinning room.

"He might. Last time he woke up in about a hour." Honda brushed the remains of his tostada off the table onto the floor and picked up his aluminum covered jello cup and handed it across the table to Yuai. "If he doesn't, then save the jello and give it to him later."

Yuai bent to tuck the cup into Yugi's bag. Honda grinned at the top of her head and nodded to Jonouchi. Jonouchi grinned and nodded back indicating toward Yugi with his tostada. Honda nodded again and then seeing Yuai straiten, made himself look as innocent as possible. Jonouchi, still smiling bit down on his tostada.

"So, you ask Duke yet?" Honda looked over at the line for lunch, wondering if it was worth getting a second meal.

"Nah, I'll ask him tonight." Jonouchi shrugged and turned to Yuai, "Who are you going with?"

Yuai jumped, looking surprised, then looked down at the table. "N-no one. I've never been to a dance."

Honda grinned, "Hey, it's a lot of fun. You get all dressed up. You get a flower. Your parents get to meet your date and say how grown up you both look. Then you go out to eat someplace nice. You go to the dance, drink bad punch and luke warm sodas, then later you get to go out to someplace and ummm....talk. Then you go home. You get a kiss at the door."

Jonouchi glowered across the table. "Ummm...talk? What's that supposed to mean."

Honda glared back. "What do you want me to say. You go up to the look-out on Highway 6 and try to suck your date's tonsils out?"  
"Suck their tonsils out!! What the hell are you doing with my sister? C'mere you ass." Jonouchi lunged across the table and started throttling Honda. "You had better be keeping those lips to yer self."

"Gahhh!"

Yuai sat staring down at the table. _Meet your parents. No, no one's going to be meeting them._ She looked over at Yugi, who was snoring happily beside her. _If only I could...._

Midnight- Kaiba

Kaiba turned off his computer and stretched, arching his back against the orthopedicly correct backrest, feeling his vertebrae crack back into alignment. He then swiveled his head around, rolled his shoulders and stretched his arms over his head. Aching muscles that had been denied movement for too long, protested the sudden activity.

He hurt, he had been working on some initial sketches for the new VR stadium he was planning since he had gotten home from school, and his body was telling him it didn't like being hunched over a computer for nine hours. He sighed, wondering if he could talk Jonouchi into a back rub, then mentally slapped himself. No Jonouchi, no backrub. He pushed back from the desk and staggered out of his home office down the hall hoping his legs would forgive him before he got to the staircase heading down toward the kitchen.

The new VR system looked promising. It would remove the possibility of another rampaging monster incident, as well as add better, even more detailed graphics. The customers would love it. Hell, he'd love it. Part of him couldn't wait to grab Yugi and Yami and give the whole system a try. All he had to do was get the thing up and running, which might be a problem, the current technology necessary to handle the amount of data transfer was difficult to come by. Sure, in a year or so, with a lot of capital outlay, his company might be able to cobble a prototype together. But why reinvent the wheel? A small cutting edge firm in the U.S. had already developed the exact part he needed.

The U.S. was far away though, twelve hours on a plane. What of Mokuba? Sending one of his R&D people might work, but then, he knew the technology better then they, he was the creator of it after all. It would probably save time in the long haul to go himself. But then what about Mokuba? He couldn't very well drag his little brother out of school and across the Pacific to sit in a hotel while he negotiated for computer parts, just to haul him back across the ocean the next day.

Kaiba stumbled down the stairway and wobbled toward the kitchen on half numb legs. If only Jonouchi were here, he could almost feel his love's arms around him, steadying him, nearly hear his laughter as they tumbled toward the kitchen for a late night snack, he'd probably insist on something like hot fudge bananas, then they'd laugh as they tried to lick the chocolate off each others fingers and mouths. _Why? Why am I such a jerk! I should have been down on my knees thanking him and what did I do? Idiot!... Idiot. Why Duke? Couldn't you just wait, just for one day?_

Kaiba pushed through the kitchen door and managed to wobble over to the refrigerator trying to shake some feeling back into his legs. He pried open the large frig. and peered inside at the neat rows of labeled containers his chef left behind, knowing that his employer often ate at odd times. _Yakatori chicken wings, good enough_. He opened the container and wandered back upstairs munching on salty, sweet wings.

He walked toward his room, pausing a moment to listen at Mokuba's door before going down the hall into his room. _Aaah...another happy night of pretending to be asleep._ He thumped himself down on the edge of the bed still nibbling as he kicked off his shoes.

_Duke, you bastard. Now, that's going to be fun_. Kaiba smiled as he dropped the denuded remains of the last wing back into the container and set it on the night side stand. He pulled off his clothes and threw them on the floor carelessly, a habit he'd gotten from Jonouchi. _Duke still thinks I don't know. Still playing it cool. But I think I found your weak point. You delighted in taking what I loved best away from me. Well, my friend, turn about is said to be fair play and I figured out how to take the one thing you love best away from you._

Midnight- Honda and Serenity

"Why are you defending him? I thought you hated the guy!" Serenity yelled, her long brown hair flaring behind her as she rounded on Honda.

"I'm just saying that Jonouchi should have at least talked to Kaiba one more time before he threw himself in bed with Duke." Honda snarled back.

The fight had started innocently enough. They had been sitting in the park watching the star after making love under the old cherry tree near the lake, talking about the dance and whether or not they should split the cost of a limo with their friends. Things catapulted down hill when Honda mentioned that he didn't want to share a limo with Duke. Serenity had jumped in to defend her brother's new lover and....

"Why should he! Kaiba used him! He was nothing but a live-in sex toy!"

"Bullshit, Kaiba nearly worshiped Jo. Any idiot could see that!"

"So, I'm an idiot! Well the idiot thinks her brother should have dumped that looser Kaiba months ago. Why stay with someone just because they're a great screw!"

"Kaiba was probably the best thing that slut you call a brother ever had."

Serenity's palm smacked into Honda's face, "How dare you call him a slut! He's your best friend!"

Honda stepped back rubbing his cheek and glaring at the slight girl, "It's pretty easy. Jo acts like a slut. He had someone who loved him and tossed it aside to fuck like a bunny with somebody else. Slut."

"Kaiba never loved him! He just wanted a quick lay."

"Jonouchi is the one that wanted the quick fuck. He's the one who couldn't take being in a real relationship."

"What relationship? To let Kaiba use him? To let Kaiba fuck him whenever he wanted? To be treated like a whore?"

"Well if he acts like one then perhaps he should be treated like one."

"Jonouchi isn't a whore." Serenity raised her hand to strike again.

Honda stepped back out of range. "Don't try hitting me again, bitch. Next time you do I'll hit back."

Serenity spun away and stomped off. "This...discussion...is over. I'm leaving and don't bother trying to call tomorrow and apologize. I'll be busy. For the rest of my life."

Honda narrowed his eyes as he watched her leave. "Don't worry babe. I'm not calling. I have nothing to apologize for."


	10. Things Fall Apart

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

Chrysalis

Chapter Ten: Things Fall Apart

Kaiba

Kaiba growled at his secretary as she wobbled into his office with her four inch spike heals, tight skirt and bare midriff top and set the appointment calendar on his desk nearly knocking over his coffee cup, "Re-do it. I'll be out for three days."

"The city planning meeting is tomorrow. You made that a top priority. You even threatened death for anyone who tried to reschedule." She picked up the schedule and held it against her as if protecting a rejected child, her brilliantly red lips pouting.

"Fine, I'll kill myself later, reschedule it now." Kaiba continued to scan the papers before him searching for the information he needed.

His secretary glowered at the top of his head a moment and then turned and wiggled out the door. Never acknowledging her absence, he continued to flip the papers. A nasty smile spread across his fine lips as he finally found what he wanted. _Gotcha._

He shook his head, scattering the Jonouchi like word out of his mind, then grinned. _How appropriate to use it though. Gotcha Duke. You were careless and you left yourself open for this. Typical beginners mistake. Should have gotten some advice from someone before you start selling stock in Dungeon Dice Monsters, Dukie boy._

Kaiba settled back in his chair and lifted the phone and in a few moments destroyed Duke. He leaned back in his chair swiveling it to look out the window and grinning a cold dragon smile. The morning sun was glittering off the high rises, bright and clear. In the distance the harbor spread itself like a carpet of gray as a storm moved inland. He sipped his coffee, appreciating the bitter, sweet taste. _And my coffee hasn't even cooled yet._ He took a deep breath and stood up. _Now the hard part of the day._ _Time to find the babysitter._

This was going to be difficult. All the babysitters, childcare agencies and even teens needing extra money long ago learned to get caller ID and screen his calls out. His brother had a city wide reputation for being a nightmare for babysitters. Personally, Kaiba had no problems leaving his little brother alone for a day or two. The kid had taken on his out of control executives and saved him from his own VR game run amok. Then there was the whole Duelist City fiasco. After dealing with that, he was pretty sure that Mokuba could handle himself for a couple of days. However, there were a lot of mid-level political hacks out there, who would love to make a name for themselves by making his life a living hell, by claiming he was neglecting his brother's welfare.

He marched down the hall trying to remember who had children in his executive management staff. Shimurra, Lim, Sumisu, Tanaka all had children if he remembered correctly.

He considered asking his secretary for a list of employees who have children, but she was starting to become a bit odd. The clothes were tolerable, but the last list he had requested from her had little smiley faces added to all the O's on the names of all the staff members who failed to maintain their quarterly quotas. He had to retype it before sending it out to the department chiefs. He already had a reputation for being a heartless bastard without having smiling faces plastered on a list of people to be reprimanded. Unfortunately, if Mokuba had a bad reputation with babysitters, he had a worse one with secretaries. Even small, mom and pop, temp agencies cowered if he called. It was almost to the point that he couldn't pay a secretary enough to work for him. He had to keep the one he had now.

Shimurra walked out a door ahead of him, with a sigh he picked up his pace.

Yami

Yami sat on the bleacher and watched as Yugi smacked a volleyball into the air, giving another taller, stronger, member of his team an opportunity to nail it over the net to the other teams court to score. Yugi's team cheered and a couple of guys high fived Yugi and the other boy, congratulating them on their score. Yugi was grinning happily as they once again resumed their positions on the court.

Yami was proud of his hikari. Yugi had come a long way from the shy, mistreated loner he had been when he first solved the puzzle and Yami was happy for him. Really. He was. He was happy that Yugi had friends. He was thrilled that Yugi was willing to take chances instead of staying tucked safe in his room playing games and puzzles. He was nearly ecstatic that his little aibou was finding his own wings to fly with.

But where did that leave him? A ghost. A spirit that should have gone to the afterlife thousands of years ago, but somehow missed the train. Hell, he couldn't even find the station, much less get a ticket, find the platform and wait to get aboard. Stuck. Stuck in a world that had no place for him, with a boy he loved with all his soul, but could never truly touch, not in the flesh. He couldn't wake up next to his little light in the morning. He couldn't brush his hair out of his eyes, wipe away a tear or even get him a soda from the refrigerator . All he had was the pseudo life he lived in the puzzle. Only there could he touch his hikari, kiss him, hold him, let him know how much he loved him.

Yami watched as Yugi's team scrambled to intercept the ball that soared over the net. He gasped and stood quickly as Yugi was shoved roughly aside and fell to the ground. As the ball was sent spinning back to the other team a boy reached a hand down to Yugi to help him up. Yugi smiled back and both quickly returned to their positions as the ball was returned. Yami settled back to the seat. He couldn't even do that, help his light to stand up after being knocked down.

Yami leaned back, resting his elbows on the bleacher seat behind him. What should he do? As Yugi grew up, grew older would he need him? Would he be forgotten in the rush toward being an adult? Just a lost soul, left in a puzzle that sat in the back of the closet collecting dust as Yugi grew up, started working, got married, had kids. What will happen when Yugi grew old? As a spirit, he was ageless. He would live forever, trapped in the puzzle. But Yugi would grow old. As his body aged, as his health failed, as he slowly walked into death, how would he feel towards someone who remained a ever present, ever young reminder of what was past?

Yami sighed. The game was over and coach came onto the court and gestured toward Yugi's team. The team erupted in cheers, high fiving each other and slapping each other on the back in congratulations.

What should he do? Clutch Yugi to him? Draw him into the shadows, to a half life of almost, till age and time took Yugi away from him? A life of almost having a real relationship? Of almost being able to hold him? Almost living? Or let Yugi go? Step away, push him away even, and let him love another, maybe the girl Yuai.

But could he survive without his light? What would happen to him if Yugi found someone else? Banished back to the endless dark of the puzzle? Or without his light would be become someone else, something else? Something darker. He felt that at times, the shadows tugging at him, calling him to them. What would he become if he went? What if Yugi wasn't around to keep him in the light? Would the shadows eclipse him, turn him into a true monster?

Yugi walked over and retrieved his gym sweater from the bench next to Yami. "Hey, we won! Can you believe it?."

Yami smiled, "You did great aibou. Get that sweater on quick though, its cold out here."

Yugi smiled and wiggled into the sweater, "Did you see that shot that Hiro made? It was great."

Yami nodded and stood up walking with Yugi back to the locker room. "And did you see the way I hit that ball up to let Biru score?"

"Yes, yes aibou. But go change. You can tell me the rest at lunch." Yami settled against the side of the building to wait for Yugi. He hated the smell of the locker room and preferred to wait out in the clean air. Still close enough to help Yugi if the need came, but far enough away to avoid the odor.

Yugi emerged after awhile, looking slightly damp and ruffled. "Lunch! I'm hungry." He looked up at the taller spirit, "Yami, I wanted to ask you what you think about the dance. What do you think.."

"Hey! Yugi!" The other boys that had been on Yugi's team called. "You want to come to lunch? We were wondering if you'd like to play in after school games with us."

Yugi looked at Yami, then at the boys, unable to decide. He wanted to talk to his yami, but....

"Go, I'll be in the puzzle if you need me. We can talk after school." Yami faded out, leaving Yugi to rejoin his team for lunch.

Kaiba

_This is not going well._ Kaiba stalked down the hall looking for Tanaka, his last chance. So far all the people he asked used the same sitters that had declared he couldn't pay enough to have them spend more then ten minutes with his little brother. One even used the girl he had found locked in a closet sobbing, after a weekend sitting with Mokuba. Well, at least it was nice to hear her therapy was going well. He trudged onward.

Yuai

Yuai picked up the camp heater and looked carefully at the price making a few quick calculations in her head. It was affordable, barely. She would have to do without the new uniform for at least another two months, but at least she'd be warm. Her small tent and sleeping bag were nice enough, but for the cold winter ahead a heater was going to be essential.

She didn't like it though. It was time to change from the summer uniform to the winter one and she had really been looking forward to getting the winter uniform. Just for once it would be nice to look like a real school girl, with a nice uniform that fit and shiny shoes and clean socks. Like someone who was loved and cared for. Someone who went home and had dinner with her family, maybe watched TV, maybe had her mother remind her to do her homework while her father sat and read the newspaper. Someone who had a room with a desk and shelves that had pictures and stuffed animals, a bed with a clean blanket, maybe even a few toys. Someone who was not a fuck toy and a punching bag who lived in a tent because her parents would beat her.

She shook her head and set the camp heater into her shopping basket. That was over. Past. She was free now. She had friends. And so, so what if her uniform was too big? So what if her shoes were scuffed and her socks weren't always the cleanest. Yugi and Honda didn't care, and Jonouchi didn't seem to mind either. She tossed her head and lifted her chin. She didn't need the uniform, she was fine as she was. She could get a new one for the spring, or maybe she could find one in a second hand shop. It might be a bit difficult because she was so small, but it wasn't totally impossible.

A hand grabbed her from behind, holding her arm in a hard bruising grip. "Hey, it's you, isn't it Baby?"

The hand yanked her around to face one of her father's friends. She couldn't remember his name, one of the younger ones, won a lot at poker. Dark hair, athletic, almost good looking if you didn't look into his eyes. He had doll eyes, shallow, dull and dark with no soul behind them. She guessed he'd blown most of his brain cells on drugs long ago and had just enough to make life hell for those around him. His other hand reached around her and he grabbed her ass, pulling her to rub against him.

"Baby, I have really missed you. You're old man's poker parties just aren't the same without you." He kneaded her buttock and rubbed his crotch against her.

Yuai struggled to get free, "Let go! I'll scream! I will!"

He laughed and leaned forward, "No you won't. Cause I have something you want." He pressed his lips against hers, grinding down hard, crushing her lips against her teeth.

Yuai gritted her teeth shut till he lifted his head.

"Baby, why do you wanna go and make this all difficult? Hmmm. I just want a bit of lovin'" He looked almost hurt, then quickly tossed her back against the shelves. "Lookie what I got, Baby." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a photograph, "It's one of my favorites."

He handed the picture to her. Her stomach clenched as she looked at it. _No! No! He couldn't have!_ It was her, tied to a bed, naked, with a body of a man riding her. Her head was turned toward the camera, her hands tied above her head, the man's mouth was tugging at her breast, stretching the small nipple with his teeth as his hips thrust between her wide stretched legs. It was a picture of this man. This man raping her. But it didn't look like rape in the picture. It looked as if she was willing, her eyes wild, her mouth open, gasping as if in pleasure, not pain.

"You wanna see the others? Hmm, Baby?" He took out a few more and waved them at her. "They're really nice."

She shook her head wildly. _No! No, no, no, no, no. Oh, please, no!_

"I jus' want a bit of lovin' Baby. Is that too much to ask." He plucked the picture out of her fingers.

"No, I won't. Go away." She could barely whisper past the tight panic that was encircling her throat, the growing need to throw up.

"Go away? Nah, I'm not going to do that. You and me are going to have a little talk."

He put the pictures back into his pocket. "You give me a bit of lovin' now and then, and I keep these pictures to myself."

Yuai could only stand there, staring at him as her new free life crashed down in pieces around her. It couldn't be happening. She couldn't be standing here listening to this man say what she knew he was going to say. No she couldn't, she was with Yugi, walking back to the game shop with Honda walking along next to them grinning at some remark that Yugi had made. She wasn't here listening to this demented man with cold plastic like eyes.

"If you give me what I want, then I won't have to send these to your school." He smiled at her, "Or how about I make a few posters of them and hang them around school for you. I'm sure that some of your classmates would like that."

Yuai just stood shaking. No more school, no Yugi, no Honda, no games after school, no watching Jonouchi and Honda wrestle, no eating Chinese Surprise with Yugi and his grandpa while playing hearts at the kitchen table.

"Well, Baby? What do you say?" He waved the pictures under her nose.

The words barely made it out of her mouth, "Where? When?"

Kaiba

Kaiba sat down looking at the slip of paper he had finally managed to attain. It had been easier to face down his crazed executive committee, than to get this one name.

Yuai

He almost couldn't believe it. He had braved the wilds of his hormonally crazed secretarial pool, tracked down harried executives, stalked the corridors of Kaiba Corp. like a mad man and all the while all he had to do was lean over at school and ask Yugi Motou's little girlfriend to watch his brother. He wondered if he'd dent his chrome and glass desk if he beat his head on it.

Still, what did he know about the girl? By the shape of her uniform and clothes, he could tell she was poor. Yugi liked her. Honda seemed to like her too. She seemed bright enough. He'd seen her put Yugi through the grinder during a few games at lunch. She was small. The other girls at school didn't seem to care too much for her.

Kaiba frowned thoughtfully, tapping the paper against his lower lip. _Better do a check on her. Just to be safe. Before I hand Mokuba over to someone I really don't know._

He reached across his desk and pressed a button.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, sir?" His secretary breathed seductively through the intercom.

"I get Mr. Kado, in security on the line. Now."

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba, sir." She sighed silkily, "Do you _need_ anything else, sir?"

"No."

Yugi

"What do you think Yami? Should I ask Yuai?" Yugi asked carefully straightening the crumpled blue flyer for the winter dance on his desk.

Yami lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you want to ask Yuai to the dance?"

Yugi squirmed, he wanted to ask Yuai, but at the same time, he didn't. He wanted to go to the dance, to see his friends, and maybe, for once, do some of the things other kids did. It would be fun, and going with Yuai would be fun. He liked her. He liked spending time with her. But, a dance was like a date and he couldn't just go out and start dating someone. He loved Yami. He wanted to be with Yami, no one else, and going to a dance, dating someone, would be betraying Yami. He didn't want to do that.

"I don't know. It would be fun to go to the dance and Yuai would be fun to go with..." Yugi trailed off wistfully.

"Then go to the dance." Yami flipped over to his side to look at Yugi.

"I'd rather go to the dance with you." Yugi stroked the flyer flat with his palm, not looking at the ancient pharaoh.

"It would look a little odd, aibou." Yami grinned, hiding the longing he felt behind that smile. "You dancing on the floor by yourself and having long heartfelt conversations with an invisible person would probably send you to an adjoining room next to Anzu's."

Yugi tried to smile at the image, but still refused to meet Yami's eyes. "Yeah, that would look strange."

"I like Yuai, ask her. She'll probably go with you." Yami rolled back over to continue his contemplation of the ceiling. "Then, later after the dance, you can ask her to marry you and you can have the ceremony next spring and..."

WHAM

A pillow smacked him across the face wielded by his blushing hikari, "She is just a friend! I am not marrying her!"

Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi

Domino City hospital was white, and tall and smelled like disinfectant. Yugi scrunched his shoulders as he stared up at the huge, very modern and highly unattractive building. He honestly couldn't think of a worse place for sick, injured people to be. He was healthy and whole and the place made the skin on his back crawl.

Jonouchi didn't look any happier.

"Well, here it is." Jonouchi muttered, looking warily up at the stark edifice.

"Yep, there it is." Honda rounded his shoulders unhappily. "Somebody remind me why we're doing this again."

"Anzu's sick and she needs her friends." Yugi stated as he marched forward toward the entrance.

"But, I don't actually like..." Jonouchi faltered to a stop as Yugi swung around and glared at him "...hospitals. I don't like hospitals."

"Good save." Honda whispered as he strode past Yugi into the entrance, vanishing in a puff of antiseptic air as the doors whooshed closed behind him.

Jonouchi took a deep breath and flung himself forward, hoping that he wouldn't catch anything life threatening, just because he was visiting that cow, Anzu.

The inside was, if anything worse. The nurse at the front desk had chirpily told them where Anzu's room was, and that, yes, she was allowed visitors, and gave them directions to the room. After that everything became a blur of gray, peach and endless stretches of corridors that led to other corridors, that emptied out into rotundas with even more corridors. Then there were the doors, some open showing quick glimpses of sick miserable people, others closed with small colored tags in the wall mounts outside.

Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi crowded close to each other as they navigated through the labyrinth heading toward the psychiatric ward, desperately clutching the slip or paper with the directions on it. Anzu was supposed to be in room one thirteen.

"Down two more corridors, turn right and go straight till they reached the nurses station, turn left and go down seven doors." Yugi said as if chanting a protective charm.

"Guys, what do you think that old guy in the wheel chair had?" Honda shivered, scrunching closer, "He coughed at me."

"This is karmic revenge for that comment you made to Kaiba about Anzu and her little posse." Jonouchi growled.

"Why are you grumbling about Kaiba? I thought you hated the guy." Honda glanced over at Jonouchi.

"Karmic debt is karmic debt. Has nothing to do with who I'm dating." Jonouchi shrugged, taking sudden interest in the bland pictures they were walking past.

"Hey, guys. We're here." Yugi stopped in front of a door. "It says to check in at the nurses station before we enter." Yugi peered around and found a likely area. "Over there, I think."

The nurse at the station look harried and barely glanced at the boys as they told her what they wanted. "One at a time, five minutes only. The others can wait over there." She pointed to a set of steel and gray plastic furniture that clustered around folksy end tables and a scuffed matching coffee table littered with crumpled magazines. Worn peach and gray silk flowers drooped in a modernistic plastic vase on the tables.

Honda looked quickly at the setting then over at Anzu's room. "Ummm, what if only Yugi visited her, could he stay longer then?"

"Okay, one can go in for ten minutes, but no longer." She picked up a small mound of charts and hauled them off down the hall.

"You go on Yugi." Honda pushed the smaller boy forward. "You've known her longer than we have. Seeing you will do her good."

"Uh, yeah. Okay." Yugi straightened his shoulders and bravely set off into the room.

Jonouchi walked over to the chairs and carefully sat down on one. "Good save, yourself. Man, I did not want to talk to her."

"Me neither." Honda sat down on the edge of the seat across from his friend, eyeing him nervously.

"Okay, give. What's up with you? You been acting funny all day." Jonouchi tipped his head meeting Honda's look.

"I got in a fight with your sister." Honda looked down at the floor between his feet.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out." Jonouchi winced, remembering the screaming, crying phone call from his little sister and he wasn't so fooled by the light layer of foundation that Honda used that he couldn't see the bruise on his friends face. What ever had happened, it hadn't been pretty.

"I said a few things, that...well. I'm not really proud of." Honda still stared at the floor.

"What kind of things?" Jonouchi already knew, having had his little sister scream them over the phone at him.

"I kind of... well... called you a...ummm" Honda hung his head lower.

"You're looking' for the word slut, I think." Jonouchi prodded, not really all that angry.

"You knew?" Honda looked up at him in shock. "Oh, man. I am sorry. I wanted to be the one to... well. I thought you should hear it from me."

"Hey. It's okay." Jonouchi leaned back in the plastic chair. "I barely got cleaned up from fucking Kaiba and already had Duke drooling on my cock. If the word fits..."

"You may be fucked in the head sometimes Jo, but you aren't a slut." Honda shook his head. "I'm sorry I said that. I was just so angry and I ..."

"Not a problem." Jonouchi shrugged, watching his best friend squirm uncomfortably on the chair. He'd been worried about that fight. Serenity, peaceful, gentle Serenity was still wound so tight about it that she was either crying or furiously cursing Honda and all his ancestors. Honda on the other hand had looked like hell, bruised, pale, nervous and tired. He didn't want to see them make the same stupid mistake he'd made when he was angry with Kaiba and had been worrying about what to do about it. He still didn't know, but he figured having Honda talk about it was a good start.

"Tell me what happened." Jonouchi leaned forward staring intently at his friend.

Yugi stepped into the room and stopped. Anzu was sleeping quietly in a rather intimidating bed, covered in starchy white blankets, while her mother sat quietly reading next to the window. The older woman looked up and smiled as she recognized Yugi.

"Hi, Mrs. Mazaki." Yugi closed the door quietly behind him.

"Hello, Yugi. It's so nice of you to come and visit Anzu." She set her book down and stood up.

"I wanted to see how she was doing." Yugi shifted uncomfortably, glancing at Anzu's sleeping form and the woman smiling sadly at him. Yami appeared out of the puzzle, sensing Yugi's unease. He looked casually around the room, walked over to empty chair next to the window and settled into it gracefully and looked out at the hospital's manicured grounds.

"She's doing much better actually." Mrs. Mazaki nodded, indicating Yugi to sit down next to her.

Yugi shuffled over and perched on the chair. "That's great. Did the doctor say what happened?"

Mrs. Mazaki looked at Anzu, then out the window. "Yes, he found out." She sighed. "You'll probably see this in the paper soon, the police were here as well as a few reporters."

Yugi jumped a bit, "The police? What...why would the police..?"

Mrs. Mazaki was wringing her fingers together in her lap, still looking out the window. "Anzu, she has a older brother, Harii. Well, Harii, he, well..." Soft, large tears fell down her cheeks.

"Mrs. Mazaki, you don't have to..." Yugi started.

_Don't aibou. She needs to say this._ Yami was now watching the older woman carefully. _Just be quiet and let her tell you what is weighing down her soul._

Yugi nodded and waited.

"He, he attacked Anzu. He did horrible things. She kept screaming and screaming about what he did to h-her." Her voice caught in a sob. "When I first heard what Anzu was doing, I was so shocked, so angry with her. That my daughter could act like that. Could do those things. But then I heard what her brother had done. Heard her crying, pleading with him to stop as she relived those th-things."

"Wh-what did?"

_Hush, hush. Let her talk, just be still._ Yami was leaning closer.

"Well, you'll hear about it soon. The newspapers were here, talking to me, talking to the doctor. Then there were the social workers and the police with so many questions. Harii's now in jail. They went to his college and pulled him out of class and arrested him." She shook her head. "I am so ashamed. I was angry with Anzu and it was her brother who deserved my anger."

Yugi sat quietly, not knowing what to do. Silence lengthened around them. Yugi watched as tears continued to drop silently onto Mrs. Mazaki's hands as they twisted together on her lap. Anzu sighed and shifted in her sleep. Yami sat watching Mrs. Mazaki and occasionally looking over to Anzu or out the window. Yugi fought down the urge to wiggle, to say something to break the quiet.

"At least now Anzu will get the help she needs." Mrs. Mazaki wiped her tears away and tried to smile again. "It's good to know that she'll get better."

Yugi tried a smile back, he wasn't sure how successful it was, but he gave it a good try. "Yeah, at least she'll get better now."

The nurse knocked quietly at the door and opened it, "Time to go. It's been ten minutes."

Yugi stood up and walked over to Mrs. Mazaki. "Tell Anzu I was here. I'll try and come back soon."

Mrs. Mazaki nodded, "I'll tell her. Thank you for coming."

Yugi turned and walked out the door that the nurse was holding open, he glanced back noticing that Yami was now standing next to Anzu's side, looking serious. _You aren't going to curse her brother or something, are you?_

_No, I think enough hurt has been caused._ He leaned forward and made a little gesture with his hand. _Ra keep you in his light and bless you, Anzu. If you ever meant harm to me or those I care for, I forgive it._

_That's nice._ Yugi walked out the door, waving goodbye to Anzu's mother.

Yami looked after his hikari as the door closed, then turned back to Anzu. _I lift the curse I placed on you, Anzu. Sleep soundly and know that the one who truly hurt you will never touch you again._


	11. Twisting the Knife

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

Author's note: Yes, I am perfectly aware that I am using a mix of names from both the manga and the anime. I just happen to like the names Duke, Solomon, and Serenity, so I'm using them -

Chrysalis

Chapter Eleven: Twisting the Knife

After School: Jonouchi and Kaiba

Jonouchi slumped against the side of the school building, watching Duke kiss Roba. He had to admit as far as style, form and duration, the kissing duo was scoring perfect marks. They looked good together, the fit well, and they both, by the soft moans that wafted in his direction, were enjoying the kiss.

Somehow, it hurt. He knew that Duke used him to strike at Kaiba. He admitted that he had used Duke for the same reason. It still hurt to see Duke holding Roba so close, so intimately, to see Duke's hands skim across Roba's ass, to see Roba wind his arms around Duke. He wasn't in love with Duke, hell, after the first few rounds in bed, he was slightly bored with the guy, but it still hurt. It made him feel dirty, tired, worthless. A slut.

He had originally brushed Honda's comment off, laughing that he had earned the title, but now it sunk in and it sunk deep. Slut, whore, user, used. Cast off like a old condom, while his lover wrapped a new one around his dick. Jonouchi pushed himself tiredly away from the wall and slipped into a nearby door, not noticing that there was another observer to the little scene.

Kaiba sat quietly on his favorite bench beneath an old maple beside the school yard wall. He had been trying to snatch a few moments of quiet and sunshine before heading off to Kaiba Corp. and had settled on the bench in the nearly deserted school yard, hoping for a moment of peace. Instead he found himself watching Duke and Roba trying to bite each other's faces off. It had been interesting to watch, especially since Duke despised Roba. Kaiba remembered the term he had over heard Duke call the smaller boy, side-show freak', hardly the way you'd address your soon to be lover. Yet there he was nibbling on Roba's lips and pawing the slighter one's body, looking like he wanted to rip Roba's clothes off and fuck him silly were they stood.

Then, he noticed Jonouchi standing against the building watching the two and anger quickly replaced mild interest. He watched as Jonouchi's shoulders slightly rounded forward, his blond head tipped slightly down, his soft gentle lips that seemed to be made to smile, became still, frozen. Most people might have overlooked those small, nearly unnoticeable changes, but Kaiba knew Jonouchi's body too well. He knew how it fit together. The shape of each muscle and bone, how they moved and shifted. It was as much a part of him as his own body and he knew those little changes were all that was going to betray the pain the blond felt.

Kaiba's eyes tracked back to the couple and things clicked into place. A show. It was a show for Jonouchi's benefit, to send an emotional knife between Jonouchi's ribs and into his heart. Duke hadn't just been after him, he wanted to strike at Jonouchi as well. As he watched Jonouchi step away from the wall and walk into the school, he knew that Duke's blade had slammed home into his love's heart.

Kaiba stood up and walked toward the front entrance of the school where his limo was waiting for him. If Duke wanted to play like that, he could accommodate, it would only take a phone call to his acquisitions department. He had gained a controlling interest in Duke's Dungeon Dice Monster company and had planned to quietly yank Duke's chain from behind a screen of holding companies. To do to Duke as he had done to him, never to actually come out and admit his action, just stand on the sideline to gloat at the fall out. However, plans could change. A shift here, a shift there and he could let Duke know exactly what was happening, who was doing it to him and let him know that there was nothing he could do to save himself. Twist the knife in Dukes insides as Duke was doing to Jonouchi.

Kaiba settled back into the limo's plush interior and reached for his phone. It was time to get to work.

Game Shop

"Miss. Buttercup in the garage with the inner tube." Yugi proclaimed, grinning happily at Yuai. They were once again sprawled on the floor between the couch and the kitchen playing games. This time it was Clueless, a Game of Mystery and Adventure. A murder mystery game set in a small rural town amongst people that made Cooter on Dukes of Hazard look like a Nobel Prize winning genius.

"That sounds a bit...kinky." Yuai grumbled, unable to dispute the claim.

Yugi grabbed the envelope and dug out the cards. "YES! Ye-ha, I won! You get to do the dishes."

Yuai set her cards down and scrambled to her feat, heading to the kitchen. "Okay, I'm on it."

_Gloating is no way to get a date._ Yami looked over the back of the couch at his hikari, the world stock market report droning in the background.

_Dishes are more important than dating._ Yugi smiled back, then started putting the game away.

_How are you going to marry her with an attitude like that?_ Yami slid back to lay on the couch as the New York Stock Exchanged posted the days highs and lows.

_Will you cut it out. I am NOT MARRYING YUAI._ Yugi slammed the game back into it's box.

_Why not? She's nice enough to look at, you like her, you get along well together and she's your size._ Yami watched fascinated as the people in New York celebrated by hugging a firefighter and blowing horns. He wondered if it was a tradition to hug public employees at the end of the stock market day. Didn't they give enough without being publicly mauled by sweaty stockbrokers. _Believe me, size is important. I had one wife, can't remember her name, who was tall. To say things were awkward is a understatement. I almost had to stand on a chair to kiss the woman._

_I'm not interested in marrying anyone._ Yugi stood up and walked over to the closet to put the game away. _I happen to be happily in love with a rather infuriating yami._

_I love you too._ Yami closed his eyes trying to block out both the pain and the joy Yugi's words sent needling into his heart.

_Good! Then stop nagging, or I won't invest my allowance in stocks and bonds._ Yugi came back around the couch and thumped next to Yami.

_Aibou..._Yami clenched his eyes tighter, then gave a small defeated sigh. _All right no more about marriage._ Yami opened his eyes and gave his light a slight smile, then looked quickly away.

_Yami? Yami, I was only kidding._ Yugi felt the spirit withdrawing, his emotions hiding in a veil of shadow. _You know I wouldn't... it's just as much yours...I mean..._

Yami glanced back at him then returned to the television. _I know._

A soft grumbling sound came from the kitchen as Yuai started the dishwasher. She came back into the living room in a moment. "Yugi, you're nearly out of dish powder."

"Oh, thanks. I'll tell grandpa." Yugi looked up at Yuai and took a deep breath. "Yuai, would you go to the dance with me?"

Yuai blinked, then shook her head, "I wish I could Yugi, but my mom and dad don't allow me to go to dances. They think it's immoral for people our age to date, dance or go to parties."

"Then why do they let you come over here?" Yugi almost felt relieved.

"Because you're a friend, we aren't dating, and you're grandpa is right down stairs. Nothing immoral about playing games and doing homework at a classmates house." She then gave a small embarrassed shrug. "I also told them you're a girl."

"What?! I'm a girl?!" Yugi yelped, nearly falling off the couch.

"Well," She looked away. "They might get the wrong idea if I told them I was going over to a boy's house to play."

_She's lying about something._ Yami commented, watching Yuai.

"What are you lying about?" Yugi frowned.

"Huh?" Yuai looked startled.

"You're lying about something."

"Well, yeah. I've been lying to my parents. Do you think it makes me happy?" Yuai frowned, glaring at Yugi, "But I like you and I don't want to loose my friend, just because my parents can't believe a guy and a girl can be friends without wanting to rip each other's clothes off and stuff."

_See if you can get her to elaborate on the and stuff' part._ Yami snickered relaxing back on the couch.

_Yami, knock it off. She's already angry and pretty embarrassed too._ Yugi held up one hand. "Sorry Yuai, I like you too. I was just curious and you seemed to be really uncomfortable."

Yuai stood up and took a deep breath. "That's okay Yugi." She smiled at him, "I really wish I could go to the dance with you. I'd be fun."

"That's okay. But can we forget about the girl part."

"Sure, no problem." Yuai walked over to where her bag and coat were. "I have to get going. I promised I'd be home early tonight."

"Oh, okay." Yugi got to his feet. "Are you sure you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad." Yuai shrugged into her coat and picked up her bag.

"Well, okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Yugi walked over and stood shifting from foot to foot uncertainly.

"I'll meet you at the corner." Yuai smiled as she started walking down the stairs. She waved goodbye to Yugi as she reached the bottom.

"Good night, Yuai." Solomon Motou looked up from tallying the day's receipts and smiled at the girl.

"Good night, Mr. Motou." Yuai slipped out of the shop and onto the street.

It was almost dark out. The fading light made the shadows hang in soft gentle puddles on the ground. Street lights were flickering on and the cars on the street whooshed by with dim headlights. The noises of Domino City were already being hushed by the coming night, as shop windows gleamed in the gathering dark.

Yuai had always loved this time of day, but not tonight. Tonight it filled her with dread. Tonight she had to meet that pervert, Ekko, and let him do whatever sick thing he wanted to her. She wasn't stupid, she knew that no matter what she did, he'd never give her the pictures. They would hang over her head like her own personal tsunami, threatening to wipe out everything she treasured. There was no way out, except to submit.

_You're lying about something_.

"Yes, Yugi. I'm lying about a lot. I am lie. Didn't you know?"

What are you lying about?

"Everything, Yugi. I lie about everything."

Kaiba

_Well, that didn't go too badly._ Kaiba slumped down on the edge of his bed and cradled his aching head in his hands. _Mokuba didn't actually say he'd disown me forever._

He lifted his head and looked out the window over the darkening skyline to where the stars were already peeking through night's curtain. He'd come to hate the night. Before it had been his favorite time of day. The time that he could let go of all the endless variations of problems Kaiba Corp threw at him, could come home to listen to Mokuba tell about the wonders of being a kid, walk in to see Jonouchi grinning at him as he wrapped him into a welcoming hug.

Now it was just a prelude to a long night with no sleep. A long, sweaty, twisting time of laying on a bed and listening to how very quiet the house was. He had never realized just how big the mansion was till he found himself alone in it, the only one awake at three in the morning. It was full of rooms and space and silence so oppressive that it seemed to come alive and try to wrap itself around him like a freezing, smothering blanket.

Kaiba shot to his feet and walked quickly over to the desk. He'd put the time to good use and get some work done. He'd be out of the office for three days and he could start getting ahead of his work now, so when he returned he wouldn't be swamped under.

The file on top was from Kado in security, the file on Yuai. He settled down in his chair and flipped it open. Nothing surprising. The background check came back fine. The Fujimora family had moved to Domino City six months ago. Her mother was working as a manicurist in a small salon, her father, as a mechanic at a garage that specialized in motor homes. No other siblings. Yuai did well in school (GPA: B) and had a small babysitting business with glowing recommendations that were neatly attached to the back. She had a license for childcare, and was up to date on her first aid and CPR certificates. The only problem is that the family's records for more than six months were unavailable. Kado had left a note that there were a great deal of Fujimoras on record and with the family's poor economic standing, paperwork would probably be scarce. He would, however, continue with a more in-depth check.

Kaiba absently signed off on the file, okaying the check, as he considered how much he would have to dole out to get Yuai to work for him. If she'd been in business for more than a week, she'd probably been warned off from him and Mokuba. It would have to be a lot. The last one had held out for a hundred and that was only for a three hour business dinner he'd had to attend in Tokyo.

He flipped to the recommendations in the back of the file, recognizing not just Tanaka's name, but Mr. Yoshida's and a few names of business associates, teachers and the school's principle. They all said the same things. Yuai was the best: kind, competent, organized, professional, strict but friendly, kept her head under pressure, kids loved her, she could handle any problem that came up easily, and was absolutely dependable. The only thing was, you had to contact her in advance, by mail, or in person, at school.

_Keeping secrets are we?_ Kaiba grinned. _Don't want mom and dad to know about your little moonlighting job._

He shrugged, he couldn't blame her. He'd kept his share of things secret as he was growing up, and the school wasn't all that thrilled when they found their students employed. He flipped to the principle, Mr. Bado's, recommendation and laughed. The principle had even a worse time finding a babysitter than he did. Having a reliable babysitter, who was willing to deal with Bado's active triplet daughters was worth bending a few school policies and there were a few teachers that were happily following in their leaders foot prints. Apparently, just as long as Yuai kept a low profile, her after school job was not only allowed but highly sought after.

He'd talk to her tomorrow, a couple hundred a night should do the trick. He flipped the file into the out basket and waded into the rest.

Honda and Serenity

Serenity gave her brother the look of death and turned her head away, refusing to look at Honda. She couldn't believe it, set up by her own brother. He was supposed to be on her side. She was his little sister. He was supposed to love her and protect her. Not set her up with that asshole Honda.

Honda gave Jonouchi the look of death and turned away, refusing to look at Serenity. Some buddy he was, setting him up to meet her. Okay, he shouldn't have called his best friend a slut. He was sorry. He apologized already. If Jonouchi wanted a pound of flesh, it was his to take. But this! No way, too much , too far. He couldn't believe that his best bud had tricked him into meeting with Serenity.

Jonouchi bravely stood up to both looks and forged ahead. He wasn't going to let his best friend and his sister suffer like he'd been suffering. He knew the two loved each other and if making sure they didn't make the same mistake he made caused them to want his head on a platter, fine. It wasn't doing him any good anyway.

"Okay, I got you both here to clean up the mess you guys made." Jonouchi started.

"I didn't make a mess." Serenity still refused to look at Honda, but apparently hadn't used up her daily quotient of looks of death.

"Don't look at me." Honda glared daggers at Jonouchi.

"Right." Jonouchi wondered if his shirt was singed. "No mess, everything is fine."

"Yep"

"You got it."

"So everything is just wonderful."

"Uh-ha," Honda nodded.

"I'm doing fine." Serenity nodded too.

"So, sis, all that crying and sobbing for the last week was what....hormones?" Jonouchi braced himself for the backlash.

"Hormones!" Serenity almost went up in flames. "Hormones!"

He quickly turned to Honda, "And all that moping and sighing was...hemorrhoids?"

"What!"

"How dare you!"

"What kind of thing is that to say to your best friend."

"I'm your sister, how dare you say I'm overly hormonal."

"I do not have hemorrhoids!"

"Then, what's the all the sadness for?" Jonouchi managed to get in as they paused for breath.

"Who says I'm sad." Serenity looked like the air above her head had little heat waves in it.

"I do." Jonouchi pointed at himself. "And I think it's cause of this idiot." He pointed to Honda.

"Then why are you making me sit in the middle of Burger World with him?"

Jonouchi looked over at Honda, who was scowling at his reflection in the restaurant window, then looked back at his sister. "Because, you two love each other, and I ain't letting you make the same stupid mistake I made with Kaiba. So we're goin' to sit here and you two are going to work it out."

"There is nothing to work out. It's over."

"Ditto."

Jonouchi sighed, this was going to take some doing.

Kaiba and Yuai

"You know, at the licensing class the instructor actually made a point of warning us away from you and Mokuba." Yuai had been sitting at her desk, checking her class notes for the test in next periods history class, when Kaiba settled down next to her and asked if she'd baby-sit Mokuba for a few days.

"I don't see why." Kaiba was trying to keep cool. The thought of throwing himself at Yuai's knees and pleading was starting to creep into his head.

"I think it was the incident with the missing fire truck. That really seemed to impress her." She looked up quietly at him. "Did he really park it in the middle of the high school gymnasium?"

Kaiba shook his head. "No, it was actually on the blacktop near the baseball diamond.

"Oh."

"Look, I'll pay you a hundred and fifty a night." Kaiba wrenched the conversation back into his control.

"Hold out for more, Yuai." Honda called back over his shoulder. He had been sitting cradling a picture of Serenity in his hands with a dreamy look on his face when he finally got called out of his glowing happiness by Kaiba trying to shaft Yuai.

"Shut up." Kaiba growled.

Yuai looked uncertainly at Honda and Kaiba. "Mokuba might be bit much for me to handle. You might want someone a bit older. Have you tried Mrs. Hine? She's very good."

Honda laughed, "She has a restraining order against both Mokuba and Seto. She isn't going to help."

Kaiba whacked Honda across the back of his head, "Stay out of this. Two hundred a night."

"A restraining order?" Yuai's hazel eyes widened.

Kaiba shrugged, "A slight misunderstanding about a table saw."

Honda put his head down on his desk gasping with laughter, "A slight misunderstanding."

"A table saw?" Yuai backed up against her seat.

"Two fifty."

"Okay. When do I start."

Please review! Do you like it? Do you hate it? Do you think Jonouchi and Kaiba will ever work out their differences? Let me know.


	12. Why Me?

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist. Grim and Evil also belong to someone else, but I'm not worshiping. And Tarzan isn't mine either.

Chrysalis

Chapter Twelve: Why Me???

Kaiba and Mokuba

Kaiba stood looking at his little brother, hoping that for once, just once, the kid would be calm and reasonable and not give Yuai hell. He really didn't have much hope, after all Mokuba was his brother, and calm and reasonable just wasn't part of the Kaiba genetic package. Still, if monsters on a deck of cards could come alive, if a white haired, cartoon crazed, loony could trap souls in the same damn cards, if an ancient pharaoh could share souls with the school bully magnet, and if he could be the reincarnation of an Egyptian High Priest, hoping that his brother could behave himself for two days didn't seem to be all that unreasonable. At least he managed to get Mokuba to promise not to borrow' any public vehicles or tie Yuai up in one of the back closets.

"Look, we need Yuai. Don't frighten her off." Kaiba pulled irritably at his shirt collar making a mental note to tell the staff to air out the mansion and keep the temperature down, the place felt like a sauna.

Mokuba scrunched his face up, "Why can't I just come with you? It's only a couple of days."

"The last time you came with me, you mooned a Beefeater at Buckingham Palace, remember? And the time before that you tried to liberate the cart horses in Central Park. How about the little incident with the baby monkey in Seoul? Or then there was the cable cars in San..." Kaiba watched the scowl fade from his brother's face to be replace by a look of...oh, Ra help him... fond remembrance.

"Okay, okay!" Mokuba crossed his arms and glared at his brother, "But that little monkey **needed** me."

Kaiba did not want to get into this, he had a plane leaving in two hours and arguing with Mokuba about a rabid baby money was not on the agenda. Truth told, he didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay home. He hadn't slept much since Jonouchi left and fatigue was settling around his shoulders, blurring his mind and dragging at his footsteps. Then this morning, to make the joy in his life complete, he woke up with a headache and feeling like his throat had been sanded. Aspirin and a large cup of citron tea had gotten him through the morning, but now all he wanted was to fall onto the sofa and drag a pillow over his head and sleep and dream and pretend, if just for awhile, that when he woke up Jonouchi would be there, his blond hair flopping into his eyes, his back against the sofa, watching Grim and Evil.

"Do you want anything from California?" Kaiba asked, watching as Mokuba turned and grumbled his way across the living room to drop melodramatically on the sofa.

"No."

"Fine." Kaiba nodded and turned away. His bags were packed and stowed in the limo, his briefcase and trench coat sat near the door, all the arrangements checked and double checked. All he needed was Yuai and he'd be out the door. He considered pulling out his laptop and doing a bit of work while he waited, but the persistent thump of pain in his temples was making concentration difficult. He opted for settling into a recliner and closing his eyes.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir, Miss Fujimora is here." A rather proper and annoying voice jerked Kaiba back from the edge of sleep.

Kaiba opened his eyes and winced at the sudden brightness. Damn, what was wrong with the lights in the house. What, were they now using 120 watt bulbs in all the fixtures? He rubbed his eyes and focused on his butler, who stood in the door with a small Yuai shaped shadow lurking behind him. Kaiba shoved his headache away, he had no time for it now, and got to his feet.

"Thank you." He motioned for the butler to disappear and walked over to where Yuai stood.

Mokuba pried himself off the sofa and came to stand next to him. "Hey, you're Yugi's friend."

Yuai nodded, "Yes. Nice to meet you."

Kaiba picked up his coat, then decided against wearing it. It was just too hot in here. Hed put it on when he got outside. "Okay, the contact list is on the table, no parties, dinner at six, bed at nine, wake up at six."

Yuai nodded and set her backpack down on the floor with a thump. "Would you mind if Mokuba had friends over?"

Kaiba shook his head, carefully, "Better not. The last time he had friends over while I was away, I had to have workmen replace most of the staircase."

"The staircase?" Yuai looked over at the grand sweep of mahogany that lead up to the upper floors of the house. She studied it a moment then looked at Mokuba "Sledding?"

Mokuba grinned, "Yep, we just finished watching Tarzan and we wanted to give it a try."

"Ummm, didn't someone die doing that in the movie?" Yuai looked back at the stairs speculatively.

"Yeah, but he was old." Mokuba shrugged, still grinning.

"What did you use for sleds?" Yuai looked curious.

"He used real sleds." Kaiba scooped up his briefcase and slung his coat over his arm. He wanted out, he wanted the crisp fall air outside, he wanted away from the too bright lights and the stale air inside the mansion that seemed to press his throat closed, making it difficult to draw a breath. He pulled distractedly at his collar, feeling a light coating of sweat on his throat. "I'm leaving. Are you sure you don't want anything, Mokuba?"

Mokuba was grinning at his new sitter like a jack-o-lantern. "Nah, I don't want anything." He turned and gave Kaiba a hug, "Just come back quick, big brother."

Kaiba nodded, hugging back. "I will and I'll call you when I land." He pulled free, nodded again to Yuai and headed out the door, desperately needing the cool autumn outside.

Mokuba stood frowning slightly at his brother's retreating back, "Bye, Seto."

Kaiba turned and waved, "Bye. I'll see you in a couple days." Then he turned and escaped out the door.

Mokuba stood, still frowning at the now closed door. That had been...odd. Seto had nearly run out the door. Usually goodbyes were a bit more lingering; Seto would ask if he wanted anything, he say no, Seto would ask if he was sure, he'd say he just wanted his brother back, Seto would promise a surprise, he would say that would be okay, they'd hug, say goodbye, say how much they'd miss each other, Seto would promise to hurry back, he'd promise to be good, they'd hug, they'd say goodbye again, they'd walk to the door together, Seto would get in the limo and wave, he'd wave back from the doorway, the limo would pull out and he'd wave till it disappeared. Seto bolting out the door was odd.

Yuai watched Mokuba for a few moments, then bent down to pull things out of her pack. "When I told Yugi that I was staying with you, he made a few suggestions about things you'd like to do while your brother is away."

Mokuba looked down at her, "Really? What kind of suggestions?"

"How about a game?" She pulled out a brightly colored game cartridge, "Yugi said you hadn't played this one yet."

Mokuba's eyes widened, "Oh wow, Super Annihilation Death Match 4. I didn't think that would be out for another week."

Yuai grinned, "It's a store promo copy. Wanna play?"

Jonouchi and Mako

Jonouchi had to admit it. Mako was a idiot. A good looking idiot, but still he was a few fish short of a school. He vaguely wondered if there had been a terrible accident that might of cut oxygen off from Mako's brain. Could happen, water, large fish, one stupid let's ride on the back of my best friend the gigantic, oversize, guppy', one huge fin out of line and Mako would be floating face down. Couldda happened a lot of times. All things considered, Jonouchi felt pretty comfortable saying it probably happened a **whole** lot of times.

He hadn't expected much when he asked Mako out. Dinner, maybe a few games at the arcade, then spend the rest of the night pounding into Mako's ass. It seemed a good way to show Duke that he hadn't given a damn what he did. That Duke could fuck Roba on the teacher's desk for all he cared. That, however, was before Aunt Betty's Old Fashion Sushi Palace.

Aunt Betty believed in giving her clients the freshest seafood possible. You actually walked by your meal on the way in. The menu basically swam in huge beautifully decorated tanks at the front entrance. All the little fishies, innocently and placidly swimming around the bright fake corals and plastic plants of their happy home away from home. Before you got seated, you had to point to the critter you wanted to doom, then sit back and watch the chef slice and dice the still wiggling fish into small bite size morsels.

Jonouchi admitted, it wasn't the best way to start a meal, but he could have dealt with table side fish murder. What had made him wince was Mako flinging himself into the tank and catching their dinner himself... in his teeth. Mako's flamboyant capture of the sea perch was...well...different, the tuna had been...special, but the whole battle with the squid was a memory he could have lived without. Jonouchi was just glad they hadn't ordered eel, he was pretty sure he would have run screaming out of Aunt Betty's Old Fashion Sushi Palace at the sight of Mako with a live eel in his mouth.

The defeated squid had been flung from the tank with a flourish and quickly cut to pieces with a side dish of hot pepper sauce, but still had wiggled and squirmed menacingly on the platter throughout dinner, each little tentacle still writhing in outrage. Mako had emerged form the tank to a series of applause and a couple of cat calls from a group of teens in the back and had taken a few bows before flinging himself wetly into Jonouchi's arms and squishily kissed him. He'd tasted like a fish.

Things had gotten worse once they had been seated. Mako had decided that the chef needed a few pointers on knife wielding. After nearly being gelded when a knife accidentally slipped out of his soggy date's fingers, Jonouchi had quietly retired to the men's room to calm down and reassure himself all was were it should be. He only emerged when the screaming and yelling had calmed down, to see his date sitting at their table sulking at the manager. The urge to flee, to run to Kaiba, to throw himself at his love's feet and beg for mercy had surfaced, but he had shoved it down. Just the thought of seeing those blue eyes looking at him, icy and distant, had slid a cold dead feeling down his back. Kaiba wouldn't forgive, it wasn't in his nature. So back to the table he went.

Mako had brightened up when Jonouchi had reappeared, which made Jonouchi feel like slime. Was it really Mako's fault that he had the brains of a herring? So Jonouchi had sat down and smiled at his dripping date, telling him that all was fine. Just fine. He had just wanted to make sure his pants hadn't been cut. Mako had apologized and they had sat down to eat their meal, Mako babbling happily about fish and the ocean and seaweed. It had been dull, but Jonouchi had gritted his teeth, smiled, pictured Mako hot and sweating beneath him and managed to even ask a few questions about fish teeth.

Mako had nearly pounced on him once they were outside the restaurant, hands pulling him to a near by bench, pulling his head down for a kiss, pulling his shirt free of his pants to skim over his back. It hadn't done much for him, he had made all the right sounds, his body moved in the expected ways, his hands had stroked and encouraged as his mouth and tongue and done their thing. On the way back to Mako's apartment, he had flirted, nuzzled and kissed. When they had got in the door, he had pulled and pushed and slid and burned and cried in pleasure. In the end, when Mako sprawled snoring next to him the only thing he could think of was...slut.

_"You just want a fuck, a meal, and a place to crash for the night."_ Kaiba's voice snarled at him from his memory.

_"What's wrong. The Great Seto Kaiba doesn't want to admit he owes..."_ his voice shouted back at Kaiba, defiant, desperate, trying to divert the truth from striking too close. Wasn't that what he was doing now? Getting a fuck, a meal and a place to crash for the night?

Blue eyes darting down to see Duke's mark still fresh on his neck, then flickering back up to meet his, pain, betrayal, despair.

_"You were just looking after your meal ticket, weren't you."_ This time Kaiba's voice didn't snarl, or shout. It whispered, softly, edged with tears, loss and terrible grief.

_"I barely got cleaned up from fucking Kaiba and already had Duke drooling on my cock. If the word fits..."_ Slut.

Kaiba

Kaiba knew he shouldn't be down in the hotel's bar. His headache had gone past being a nuisance, it was now an entity of it's own. A living, growling beast that was trying to slam its way out of his skull. His throat was raw, his sinuses burned as if he had tried to inhale acid, and the air felt thick and stifling, hard to breath. He wasn't entirely sure where he was, or why he was here, but, he was thirsty. He wanted something cold, sweet and bitter. Something that would sooth his throat and this dark, quiet place offered that.

The plane ride had been a nightmare, the pain in his head escalating to the point where he had mercifully passed out shortly after take off, only to wake him as the plane descended into Oakland. Customs, finding the limo, driving to the hotel were just a blur of faces and voices, till he finally fell onto a soft bed, listening to his assistants talk in the outer rooms of the suite. He had laid there panting, looking at the ceiling, wondering what he was doing there. Shouldn't he be home? With Mokuba? What was he doing here?

One of his assistants had bustled in and asked something. Kaiba couldnt make out what he said, but he didnt want anyone, didnt want to move, didnt want to talk. He had shaken his head no and the man had left. He had lain there watching the light dim in the room, his mind drifting, when thirst had wrapped itself around his throat and tongue. He stumbled to his feet and managed to find the bathroom, drinking water from the tap with his cupped hand. It tasted awful, all chemicals, chlorine. He wanted a real drink, so he had dragged himself down to the bar.

A icy, red drink appeared in front of him. He blinked at it a moment then passed some money to the bartender. The man gave him a professional smile and his change before disappearing back into the growing haze that seemed to surround him. He lifted the drink and sipped, strawberry daiquiri. He hated those, Mokuba liked to order them without the rum, when they went out to eat. He looked around. Why had he ordered a drink for Mokuba? Still, it was cool and sweet and slightly bitter with a soft burn of rum. He sipped again, liking the cool sensation of the crushed ice sliding down his throat. It wasn't so bad. He drank it down, then set the glass on the bar, the world tilted dizzily for a moment, then straitened.

His head cleared just a bit, for just a moment. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. He needed to get back up stairs, lay down. He needed to go now. The air was getting thicker, heavier. He walked unsteadily out of the bar and inserted his pass into the correct slot for the penthouse suite. The elevator lurched upward, sending him reeling into the wall. He grasped the side railing, keeping himself upright as the elevator sped upward then swayed to a stop. The elevator dinged open and he staggered to the door of his room.

Part of his mind calmly noted that his peripheral vision was gone, all he could see was things directly in front of him, and that wasn't looking too good either. He fumbled with the key card a moment, dropping it from clumsy, inept fingers. He bent, swaying, down to retrieve it, then the door clicked opened.

The world tilted again, and he found himself on his knees. He used a chair to steady himself as he stood and half falling, half walking made it to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed gasping for air. The calm part of his mind told him he needed help. Whatever was wrong, was very wrong, and he needed help. He turned his head and looked at the phone. It seemed so far away, so far...

Dazed, blue eyes drifted closed.


	13. I Left My Heart in San Francisco

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist. Dawn of the Living Dead isn't mine either, and I don't want it, you can't make me have it.

Chrysalis

Chapter Thirteen: I Left My Heart in San Francisco

Yuai- Monday Morning

"Mokuba, come on, we're going to be late." Yuai called up the stairs.

"Big brother hasn't called, yet." Mokuba yelled back, not appearing. It was Monday morning and Kaiba hadn't called yet. His plane had landed an hour ago and so far no word.

"He's probably stuck at the airport." She started up the stairs. "American airports are supposed to be nightmares. They're probably searching his bags."

Mokuba materialized, shuffling slowly down the stairs. "But if I'm not here, I won't be able to speak to him."

"Is your cell phone charged? He knows that number doesn't he?" Yuai turned back down the steps and headed for the door.

"Yeah. But the teacher takes the phone away if it rings in class." Mokuba stood on the last step, hesitating.

"Put it on vibrate. If it goes off ask if you can go to the bathroom and you'll be fine." Yuai picked up Mokuba's bag and held it out to him

Mokuba dragged himself over and took the bag. "I don't want to go."

"Has your brother ever **not** called you when he said he would?" Yuai caught Mokuba's arm and pulled him out the door toward the limo.

"No, he always calls." Mokuba frowned, trying to dig his feet into the carpet.

"Then off to school you go." Yuai shoved and they both tumbled out the door.

Yugi- Monday After School

Honda and Yugi braced themselves as another blast of frigid air slammed into them. Winter had descended this morning with snarling wind, spitting rain, biting cold and a pelt of dark gray clouds. People walking by huddled in their winter jackets and fought with wind torn umbrellas as they hurried by trying to get to their destinations before the weather decided to get really ugly.

Yami stood leaning against a lamp post, looking moody and sour, but keeping a careful eye on anyone passing close to his hikari. He didn't like modern day traffic. It had been bad enough, in his opinion, when carts and horses had flocked the streets with their noise, their smell and their stamping feet. The modern cars and trucks were much worse and he didn't trust them. He also didn't trust the passing people to not accidentally knock his slender light sprawling under the wheels of some passing monstrosity. He glared at one old lady who passed close to Yugi wielding a unruly umbrella and an oversized shopping bag. _One false move granny and you're in the Shadow Realm._

Yugi stepped aside and smiled at the lady, as a gust of wind jerked her umbrella inside out. "Can I give you a hand?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine." She smiled a kindly, happy smile. "I do love the wind. It's so refreshing."

_Sick, sick woman._ Yami groused, shivering and glaring as the woman straitened her umbrella and briskly walked away smiling.

_Yami, if you're cold go back into the puzzle. You don't need to be out here freezing._ Yugi looked over as his darkness shivered and pulled his jacket tighter around him.

The crossing light finally changed and they all trotted quickly across the walk towards Oak Hill Residential Home, where Anzu was now staying. It was, contrary to the blissful name a large, cold, sterile concrete building that noticeably lacked anything oak like. The outside was painted a rather interesting choice of aqua blue with brown trim. A large parking lot filled with a scattering of cars, litter and old leaves surround the place with a grim, cracked concrete walk leading toward the inner concrete court yard.

"Um, sick people are supposed to get well here?" Honda looked warily at the court yard while stooping to peel a wind blown, hamburger wrapper off his leg.

Yugi gulped as a large man in a pale green uniform walked into the court yard and started smoking a cigarette. "Well, yeah. That's what Anzu's here for."

"I wish her luck." Honda turned and tried to bolt, but Yugi grabbed him and hauled him up the walk.

_I'm with Honda on this, aibou._ Yami wrinkled his nose as they approached the front door. The scent of dirty bed pans, old sweat, antiseptic, tobacco and other less pleasant odors wafted through the door as it creaked open. The lounging man, grinned and held the door open for them to enter, sending even more tar smell their way.

"We're going to see Anzu." Yugi yanked Honda's collar and obstinately made his way over to the main desk hauling the taller boy and his reluctant yami behind.

Jonouchi- Monday Evening

He had always told himself he would never end up like his father. He had a healthy disgust of filth, hated dingy bars and refused to ever get drunk. No. Not him. He was going to be different from his old man. He wasn't going to sit around, knocking back the booze, chain smoking cheap cigarettes and dropping greasy bar food down the front of his shirt.

_Things change._ Jonouchi swirled the half empty bottle of vodka around in a circle, watching the clear liquid swirl against the sides. _Wonder if this is how dad started._

There weren't that many people in the bar at this time. The college kids, out for a thrill, had long since gotten enough of slumming and headed for cleaner, more interesting places. Reluctant husbands had returned to the bosom of their loving families. All that was left was a few junkies that were gathered in one of the back booths, the die hard drinkers, a few tired waitresses and a bartender who was busy sliding his hands under the skirt of his helper. The man on the stool next to him farted and glared around accusingly. Jonouchi kept his eyes on the bottle then poured himself another drink. _The glamorous life of a bed hopping whore. A cheap meal, a place to crash and you too can fuck me silly._ He drained the glass and poured another. _Anzu, eat your heart out._

Duke was now off to greener pastures now, he'd dumped Roba like so much garbage, and had now settled back into fucking his business partner in the back rooms of his game shop. Jonouchi wasn't sure exactly what game Duke was playing, but he'd finally gotten the main idea. Duke had screwed him to get at Kaiba, then he'd used Roba to strike at him, then he tossed Roba aside like a used condom, to return to the same lover he had before it all started. _But what's the point?_ _Did he do it for revenge? To make his lover jealous? Or just because he could? Bastard._

Jonouchi picked up the glass and drained it, enjoying the harsh bite of the vodka as it slipped past his tongue and burned down his throat. One of the junkies from the back dropped some money in the juke box and a twangy country song started. The guy next to him frowned and threw a empty beer bottle at the guy, who scuttled back to the booth like a roach. Jonouchi poured himself another, clunking the bottle back down on the bar.

It really didn't matter what the point of Duke's little game was. In the end it all came back to him. He'd had it good and he had blown it. Kaiba was all he ever wanted, needed, not just now, but for always. Sure, he knew going in that Kaiba had a temper, when pushed, threatened or cornered Kaiba bared his fangs and coiled, just like one of his beloved dragons, ready to destroy. They'd gotten into fights, often over nothing, but they worked it out. Until the last one.

Jonouchi gulped down his drink and quickly poured another and finished that one off too. _Kaiba, I'm sorry love. I am so sorry. Do you know I missed you today? I spend all weekend wanting to get back to school, just so I can see you. Even if you hate me, even if you ignore me, I still can't wait to see you. I miss you so._

He poured another, quickly downing it, pouring another, noting that the bottle was getting low. Time to go home or get another. It was a choice of here, go back to Mako's place or home to his father. He looked around at the dim room with it's neon beer signs, cracked vinyl chairs, dark beaten up furniture and dented pool table.

_Yay! My new home_.

Yuai- Tuesday Evening

"Damn it, he should have called by now." Mokuba snarled, his dark eyes frowning at the offendingly silent phone.

"Let's try calling him again. He might be back in his room by now." Yuai set the list of contact numbers down by the phone.

"If he was back in his room he would have called." Mokuba shook his head, lips set in a thin hard frown.

Last night had been difficult. With no word from Kaiba, they had tried to track him or one of his assistants down. No one had answered in the rooms or their cells and all the hotel could say was that Kaiba had checked in Sunday and hadn't picked up his messages yet.

This morning had been impossible. Mokuba had abandoned the pose of a young, carefree, mischievous kid and Yuai had found herself facing a shorter, darker eyed, version of Kaiba, who was nearly homicidally worried about his brother.

They made more phone calls. No answer from the room, the receptionist had no information beyond that Mr. Kaiba hadn't checked out yet. The assistants had checked out at eight a.m., but didn't answer their cell phones. A call to the people that Kaiba had been planning to meet had met with the news that he had never shown up. The Japanese embassy couldn't help. The police had no information and the calls to the hospitals had yielded nothing.

Mokuba nearly went into orbit. Yuai had to practically drag him to school by his hair, then headed for the game shop. She had no illusions about Yugi knowing how to find someone overseas, but Grandpa Solomon had traveled and he might know.

Half way there she realized that Mokuba had gone to school much too quietly and returned to the mansion just in time to haul a cursing, snarling Mokuba out of another limo that had been headed for the airport and drag him back to school. This time taking the precaution of stripping Mokuba of everything except the clothes on his back (pockets emptied), his school books (carefully inspected), one pencil (chewed), his notebook (thoroughly searched) and the homework that was due for the day (crumpled). She walked him to his class, saw him seated, warned the teacher about Mokuba trying to leave early, and headed back to the mansion for another round of phone calls.

Grandpa Solomon had an old friend who lived in San Francisco, who he promised to call and suggested trying the embassy again, this time asking for a Mr. Rallings, who was another old friend. More phone calls, more dead ends. Yuai tried the hotel again, nothing, the airport reported that Mr. Kaiba had not been on the flight to Japan, though all his assistants had boarded. Another round with hospitals and police, nothing. If Kaiba didn't show up in another twelve ours, she would then be able to file a missing person's report. Joy.

At three o'clock she went and retrieved a rabid and frantic Mokuba from school and came back to the mansion.

"Okay, we've tried the hotel, the cell phones, we've tried the embassy, the police, the hospitals and the airport." Yuai looked at the pile of scratched notes and the much abused contact list. "Kruello Electronics says he never made the meeting, but his assistants all boarded the plane on schedule. If something was wrong wouldn't one of them said something?"

Mokuba snorted and paced down the length of the living room, then turned and paced back. "Hardly."

Yuai watched as he took another round. For an eleven year old kid, he was doing a good imitation of his big brother. But, it was still an imitation and he was still a kid. Fine cracks appeared in the façade, his eyes had a tendency to get a bit too shiny, his voice tended to squeak at odd times. Give him a few more years and he'd be able to make shivers run down people's backs, just like Kaiba, but now, Yuai could feel the desperate fear that clung around him.

"I'm going to go find my brother." Mokuba crossed his arms, taking a stand.

"Nope. Not happening." Yuai didn't budge a inch. She had his passport safely tucked away, all credit cards, money, identification, even pocket change was now hidden, and the limo drivers had been warned to not take Mokuba anywhere close to any mass transit system. She'd had all day to prepare for this and stood her ground as Mokuba used his best Kaiba glare.

"I'm going."

"It's going to be a long walk."

"You can't stop me."

"Fine. Wear warm clothes and take a snorkel, the Pacific tends to get a might deep."

Mokuba turned sharply and marched back down the length of the living room. He'd been set for a fight, not humor and needed a few seconds to figure out a new tactic. He wasn't prepared for this. Hed already realized the things he needed to get to the states were missing. He needed Yuai to give them back and he didn't know how to make her. Seto would have had her whimpering by now. Tears threatened. _Big brother, what am I supposed to do?_

The door bell rang, he jerked around and looked towards the door, hope and relief slamming into him. _Of course, Seto came back home. He probably forgot something and just came back home._ Mokuba bolted for the door. _He's home, that's why he didn't call. Seto came home._

He wrenched open the door, a happy greeting ready, only to find himself faced with a surprised Yugi. Grandpa Solomon stood just behind him, with Honda and Serenity off to the side and Jonouchi slouching embarrassed at the foot of the steps. No Seto.

"Hi Mokuba. Yuai said you might need a hand." Yugi shifted uncomfortably as Mokuba just stood and stared at them, eyes wide, stunned.

Jonouchi looked up from where he was standing, wondering why he ever let Yugi and Serenity talk him into this. It had to be the biggest mistake of his life. Kaiba had probably given specific orders to have him booted off the grounds if he ever showed his face here. He wouldn't have blamed him, having a bed hopping slut around his kid brother probably wasn't part of Kaiba's view on correct child raising practices.

Honda and Serenity looked uncomfortable, unsure if they should be here. Grandpa Solomon didn't want to be here, but was willing to put the past aside and lend a hand. Yugi, innocent, determined Yugi, had dragged them here, giving a speech Anzu would have been proud of, about friendship, understanding and teamwork. If he hadn't been so hung over he'd have plugged his ears and run.

Then he looked at Mokuba. The kid was standing there looking as if Yugi had smacked him. Large dark eyes wide, disbelieving, surprised. Mokuba's eyes darted around, looking for something, someone else. As tears started sliding down the kids cheeks, Jonouchi figured it out. Kaiba. Mokuba had been hoping it was Kaiba at the door.

_Damn, stupid kid. Did you really think he'd have rung the door bell?_ Jonouchi bounded up the steps and scooped Mokuba up. The child pushed away for a second, looking into Jonouchi's eyes, then wrapped his arms around his neck and sobbed.

"He didn't call. He didn't call. He always calls and he didn't call." Mokuba burrowed against his neck crying and shaking. "We looked and looked and called and he's not anywhere."

"It's okay. We're here. We'll find him." Jonouchi held Mokuba close and walked into the mansion.

They were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, surrounded by the scribbled notes and the contact list, trying to figure out what they should do. Jonouchi sat on the recliner with Mokuba on his lap, still trying to calm him down. The younger boy clung to him, his head buried in Jonouchi's collarbone. Honda and Serenity sat across from them carefully sorting and organizing the scribbled bits and pieces of paper that contained all the information they had been able to cobble together. Yugi and Yuai dug through international directories that had been unearthed from Kaiba's home office, for any overseas help they could use and Grandpa Solomon sat in the corner making phone calls to friends in California trying to locate Kaiba.

"Okay, you tried the embassy. Did they say anything about how to locate someone?" Serenity carefully wrote the embassy number on her growing list.

"Just that if he hasn't contacted us in forty eight hours we can make a report." Yuai shook her head and found a number for a private investigative firm in Los Angles that someone had marked with a star. She jotted the name and number down on her own pad of paper.

"Have you...." Honda began then looked up at the still crying Mokuba. "called all the hospitals and...ummm...other places?"

Mokuba wrenched himself away from Jonouchi and screamed, "He is not dead. Big brother is not dead. He's not at one of those, those... other places!"

Jonouchi scowled at Honda and pulled Mokuba back into a hug, "He just meant a clinic, you know, like that time you got a fish hook stuck in your foot in Denver, we had to go to a clinic to get it taken out. Remember?"

Mokuba nodded and slumped back into Jonouchi's arms, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about those. I don't think we called."

Honda made a note on his list, "Okay, we still need to call the clinics."

"How about those assistants? Any word on them?" Yugi closed the book he had been searching and flipped to another page in his notebook.

"They should be arriving in about five hours." Serenity said as she consulted her notes, "We should probably meet them at the airport and question them."

"Some assistants." Jonouchi muttered. "I know Kaiba kept saying they were useless. I didn't realize he wasn't just blowin' steam."

Mokuba nodded his head. "They're the last of the people the old executive board had hired. They hate Seto, but he's always too busy to find new ones."

Grandpa Solomon came over and smiled, "I think I found him."

Mokuba cannonballed into Solomon's arms, "Where is he? Is he okay? Why hasn't he called?"

Solomon patted the boy's head. "He's in Bay General Hospital. He arrived the night before last with a high fever."

Jonouchi got to his feet. "Is he goin' to be okay?"

"The nurse said that as soon as his temperature goes down he should be released." Solomon nodded and gave Mokuba a hug. "Now off to be with you. Your brother's asleep and you should be too."

"Uh,uh. I want to go get Seto." Mokuba put on his best Kaiba, stubborn face.

Jonouchi pulled Mokuba away, threw him over his shoulder and headed for the stairs. "You ain't goin' no place but to bed. It's late and Kaiba don't need to have to worry about you."

"It's only eight o'clock. No fair!" Mokuba wailed, kicking and wiggling.

"I'll bring you up some hot chocolate, Mokuba." Yuai called, scrambling to her feet and bounding to the kitchen, listening to Mokuba shriek in protest as he was hauled to bed.

Yugi, Honda and Serenity gave each other relieved smiles and settled back onto the couch, stretching cramped muscles.

"Oh man, if anyone had told me I'd be spending a school night searching San Francisco for Kaiba. I'd have told them they were nuts." Honda moaned, working the cramps out of his fingers.

Serenity gave him a kiss, her slender fingers gently rubbing his hands. "Thanks for coming sweetheart. Jonouchi really needed you here."

Honda grinned happily and returned the kiss.

Yugi sighed, "You know, we really have to do something about this," he waved his hand vaguely around at the mansion. "He's not happy, and I'm pretty sure Kaiba isn't all that happy either."

Honda and Serenity nodded and chimed together, "Working on it."

"How did you find him, Grandpa?" Yugi yawned.

"An old friend of mine, Robert Shota, has a small antiquities store in San Francisco. I had him call around to see if someone fitting Kaiba's description had been admitted to any hospitals." Solomon sat down next to Yugi. "Kaiba was nearly unconscious when he was admitted. He apparently called a taxi to take him to the hospital and the taxi driver brought him in, but didn't know his name."

"Is he sure it's Kaiba?" Serenity snuggled down next to Honda.

"Yes, I faxed him a picture and he went over and identified him. The hospital was very happy to have a name for their patient." Solomon stretched his legs out and watched as Yuai scampered past with a cup of coco, heading for Mokuba's room.

"If he was in the hospital, why didn't one of his assistants call and tell Mokuba?" Honda shook his head, "You'd think that the boss missing in a foreign country would at least earn a phone call."

"No, not if you know them." Jonouchi came down the stairs shaking his head. "Most of the people that executive board hired have it out for Kaiba. Walking away when the boss is sick is pretty small stuff compared to some of the things Kaiba thought they were up to."

"You know, Mokuba is right." Honda nodded toward the staircase. "Someone's got to go and bring Kaiba home. We can't just leave him in San Francisco."

"Well, Mokuba can't go." Serenity frowned at Honda, giving him a sly wink when Jonouchi turned away to see Yuai walk back down the stairs.

"That's right." Honda hid a smile and gave a serious nod. "Yuai can't go, she has to take care of Mokuba."

"Kaiba doesn't know me very well." Serenity sighed. "Though it would be fun to go to San Francisco."

"Ditto, here." Honda shrugged and glared pointedly at Yugi.

"Oh.. uhm.. well, I can't go. I have to help Grandpa with the new toys we got in. It's going to take all week just to inventory them." Yugi smiled and looked at his grandpa, who looked a little lost. Yugi dug a elbow into his ribs and flicked his eyes toward Jonouchi.

"Yes, yes." Solomon nodded quickly, catching on. "I'm afraid we're going to be very busy this week."

"Well, none of you had better be looking at me." Jonouchi slumped into the recliner. "Kaiba's more likely to kick my ass back here than to thank me for coming to get him."

"Don't worry, brother. We wouldnt ask you to do that." Serenity smiled. "How about his secretary?"

Kaiba

"Time to go, Mr. Kaiba." A friendly voice grated into his head. Relentless hands pulled him upright, making him sit, pulling a robe around him, shifting him into a wheelchair, pushing slippers on his feet.

"Are you sure he's all right?" A familiar voice murmured in heavily accented English. Gentle hands touching him, stroking his hair out of his face, adjusting his robe, a scent of sunshine.

"The medication is making him a bit drowsy." The friendly voice chirped as the world shifted, moved on gliding wheels.

Kaiba tried to open his eyes, but it seemed too much effort. Sounds slid by, the soft hiss of wheels, voices talking, doors swinging open, a distant page, soft thud of well known foot falls pacing at his side, sharp, quick footsteps behind him.

"Did the doctor thoroughly explain the medication?"

"Yes." Disgruntled, annoyed, the voice answered back.

A door opened, fresh air, bright light. The scent of car exhaust. The rumble of traffic. A child's voice calling in the distance. The heavier footsteps walking away. A car door opening and closing, an engine purring to life. He was being left.

_No! No! Don't go!_ Kaiba forced his reluctant eyes to open. Stabbing, harsh, cruel light, washed everything into a white haze, making him wince, gasp. _Come back! Don't leave me again._

A much loved, long fingered, hand came down, shielding his eyes, protecting him from the pain. "Shhh. Close your eyes. It's bright out here."

He relaxed, his tired eyes closing again. He hadn't been left, he wasn't alone.

Arms carefully lifted him, held him, hair brushed against the side of his face, the cherished scent of summer. Then, he was gently lowered onto the buttery feel of leather upholstery. A soft blanket pulled around him with the smell of home rising from it.

"Goodbye, Mr. Kaiba. Take care now." A retreating stacco of footsteps.

A weight settled next to him, the car door slammed, arms reached around him and pulled him close as the car moved forward. He struggled, trying to throw off the fog that clouded his mind, wanting to see long missed, brown eyes. A hand caressed his hair, lips brushing against his temple. "Go to sleep. It's all right now."

It was all right, for the first time in a long, long time, everything was right. He went to sleep.

Jonouchi cursed. When he got home he was going to wrap his hands around Mokuba's neck and shake till the brat squealed. The little rat lived with his brother, he couldn't miss the condition that Kaiba was in, and no amount of bratty talk or big innocent eyes was going to make him believe that Kaiba got this way in three days. This wasn't just pneumonia, this was complete collapse. And, no, he wasn't believing the medication was making Kaiba a bit drowsy.'

When he had walked into the hospital room and saw Kaiba laying on the bed, he almost didn't recognize him. His brown hair, usually a soft, glowing, chestnut lay limp, dry and dull; golden skin had turned papery and white, with dark bruise like shadows around his eyes and mouth; his beautiful, sculpted body had become fragile; strong, clever hands curled shakily against the thin, white, hospital blanket. Jonouchi had started cursing then, just to keep the tears away.

The doctor had come in, mercifully able to speak Japanese, and explained that Kaiba had pneumonia. He had given Jonouchi a long list of instructions, a paper bag full of medicine, more instructions, a pile of papers to fill out, a few hundred warnings, a sack with Kaiba's clothes in it, and a pat on the back. Then the nurse had appeared and dragged Kaiba's half conscious body out of bed, plunked him in a wheelchair and shoved them both out the front door into the waiting limo as fast as she could.

Jonouchi decided he hated America. He had wrapped his arms around his love and soothed Kaiba's shaking body till he fell into a peaceful sleep. The drive back had been a nightmarish obstacle course of stop and go traffic, crazed drivers and honking horns. He had finally opted for closing his eyes, snuggling closer to Kaiba and trying to catch up on a day's worth of lost sleep. The traffic, however, didn't want to cooperate, each time he was about to doze off, the limo either accelerated or swerved to avoid some numbskull with a big truck and an attitude. By the time they finally reached the hotel, he was a shaking mass of frazzled nerves.

The hotel had provided a wheelchair, that had been personally delivered by the manager, who took the opportunity to pledge the hotel's undying support, and shoved another pile of paperwork at him. Jonouchi then pushed Kaiba over to the elevator and up to his room, with a bell boy following with his luggage, the packages from the hospital and the ever growing stack of papers he had to fill out.

But Kaiba never woke up. Jonouchi wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or upset. It wasn't like him to just sleep, to be so completely unaware of his surroundings, so vulnerable. Kaiba ordinarily would wake up, alert and sober, at the slightest sound. Sometimes, when tired, he might need a shake, but then blue eyes would snap open, ready to deal with whatever woke him. The semi-conscious fog he had been in at the hospital, then the deep, drowning sleep that claimed him after, were frightening. Yet, at the same time, Jonouchi knew he would kill the first person who tried to disturb Kaiba.

He settled into a arm chair near the foot of the bed and dialed the mansion.

"Kiaba residence." The butler's elegant and slightly snobby voice came over the line.

"It's Jonouchi, wanna talk to Yuai or Mokuba."

"Yes, sir. They are expecting your call." A soft click as he was placed on hold, then Mokuba.

"Jonouchi, is he all right? Let me speak to him." Mokuba yelled, causing Jonouchi to hold the phone away from his ear.

"Hey, calm down. He's sleeping and your hurtin' my ear."

"How come he's sleeping? Every time I want to call him, he's asleep." Mokuba yelled in a quieter tone.

"Medication, brat. It'll do that to ya."

"Oh. Well, when he wakes up. I want to talk to him." Mokuba's voice now dwindled to a normal level. "Is he okay?"

Jonouchi looked over at Kaiba and considered. Truthfully, okay and Kaiba had parted ways a good while back, but telling Mokuba that his brother looked like a cast extra from Dawn of the Dead was probably more than the kid could take. "He's tired, and the medication they gave him has really zoned him out, but he's okay."

He could hear Mokuba's sigh of relief. "You're sure?"

"Yep. We'll be home in a few days. The doc said he should be able to travel by next Monday."

"Monday! Why Monday?" Mokuba's voice level rose again.

"Look, he had pneumonia. He can't just hop on the next plane and head home. He's gotta take it easy for a bit."

"Okay." Now Mokuba sounded miffed. Jonouchi hoped that Yuai kept a close eye on the kid or he'd find him knocking on the door by tomorrow.

There was a murmur of conversation in the background and then Yuai came on the other end. "Do you know what time you'll be home, Jonouchi?"

"No, not really. I figure when Kaiba is well enough to give me hell, we'll catch the next flight out."

There was a longer conversation, punctuated by a angry cry from Mokuba, then Yugi got on the line. "Jonouchi?"

"Hi, Yug. What's up?"

"Yuai and Honda just dragged Mokuba off to take a bath. What's really happening?" Yugi didn't sound like he believed the everything's fine story.

"Honestly, Kaiba looks like shit."

"Bad?" There were shades in Yugi's voice that hinted that Yami was at least somewhat present.

"Well, not too bad. But we'll be here for a bit."

"You'll call if things change." The near order sounded more like Yami.

"Yeah, you can both calm down. I'll manage Kaiba."

The chuckle was pure Yami, but the voice right after was all Yugi, "Thanks Jonouchi. We're all worried."

"Don't worry. I can handle this. Take care of Mokuba and tell Yuai to make sure he doesn't get any travel plans."

"I'll tell her. You take care too. Bye."

"Bye, Yug."

Comments are always welcome, flames aren't.


	14. In the City by the Bay

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist. Don't sue, all I have is two cats, a dog and a goldfish.

Chrysalis

Chapter Fourteen: In the City by the Bay

Kaiba and Jonouchi

"Take it." Jonouchi grumbled. Having a battle of wills with a sleep fogged, half sane, Kaiba at three in the morning was definitely going on his Not to Do Ever Again' list. The directions clearly stated that Kaiba was to take the little pink pills every four hours, the small blue ones every eight hours and the microscopic, white ones, that had a tendency to want to bounce across the counter, every twelve hours. No one, however, had consulted Kaiba.

"No." Kaiba yanked the covers out of Jonouchi's hands, thumped back onto the pillows and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Next time, I'm leavin' you to your secretary." Jonouchi took a firm hold of the covers and yanked. Kaiba grumbled and snarled, but after the three o'clock tussle, seven o'clock wrestling match and the eleven o'clock war, he wasn't about to let Kaiba back him off with a little show of dragony temper. He pounced and pinned Kaiba down, feeling a bit glad that he was dealing with a sick, weak Kaiba, and not having to force medicine into a stronger, far more able to create havoc and mayhem, Kaiba.

"Get off." Kaiba twisted, trying to dislodge his caretaker.

Jonouchi had learned, at about five after seven pm, to catch both of Kaiba's hands on the first pounce. This had occurred to him when Kaiba had slammed his fist into his solar plexus sending him into a breathless heap on the floor. Around eleven o'clock, give or take a few minutes, he'd learned to have the medicine in his shirt pocket, after rudely having his head bashed into the bedside table while reaching for the pills. He was starting to wonder if, after nursing Kaiba, he would need to take Kaiba's place in the hospital. _Next time, I'm going to see if I can borrow Merik's Millennium Rod thingie._

"Take em." Jonouchi transferred both Kaiba's hands into one of his to pull the medicine out.

"Go to hell." Kaiba tried to slam Jonouchi in the back with a knee and twisted. Jonouchi had learned this maneuver though at three and managed to avoid the full impact of the blow.

"Been there, I'll show you around when we get home." Jonouchi now had the medicine in his hand and tried to get it in Kaiba's mouth. "Just don't play country music on the juke box."

Kaiba clenched his teeth closed, glaring at him with not too sane blue eyes. Jonouchi applied pressure against the sides of Kaiba's jaw, trying to force his mouth open. Kaiba shook his head, trying to free himself from Jonouchis grip. He unfortunately, had learned to not try and bite at three, when Jonouchi had used the opening to shove the medicine in. Jonouchi pressed down harder, finally forcing reluctant teeth to part allowing the pills in.

"Swallow em, or no water." He pressed up on Kaiba's jaw, keeping his mouth closed till finally the pills were swallowed.

Jonouchi quickly hopped off his patient and held out a glass of water. Kaiba snatched it from his hand and gulped it down quickly.

"There now, that wasn't too bad." Jonouchi grinned, happy not to have collected more bruises from his beloved. "You must have been hell as a kid."

Kaiba didn't reply. Already, his eyes were closing, settling back into sleep, tired after the strenuous exercise of taking his pills. Jonouchi pulled the blankets back over him, turned the lamp off and settled back into his chair next to the bed, to catch whatever sleep he could manage till the seven o'clock match started.

Yuai

The apartment was actually nice, with contemporary furniture in soft tans and blacks, a thick beige carpet, modern lighting, and nice prints on the wall. It had a great view of the harbor, easy access to public transportation and in a nice, if not exactly upper class neighborhood. Too bad the occupant was slime.

Ekko smirked from where he lounged on the futon couch, as Yuai pulled her jacket on and opened the door. "Same time tomorrow, baby."

Yuai slammed the door behind her and ran down the four flights of stairs to the exit. _Damn, damn you to hell. Same time tomorrow. Damn, damn, damn._

She checked the time on her watch. It was nearly time to pick up Mokuba and get him home, fed and tucked safely in front of the TV watching whatever hit the present day fancy of eleven year olds. Hopefully, today Kaiba would call. That would make Mokuba happy and a happy Mokuba was a non-demonic, hell beast, Mokuba.

Mischievousness, she could handle; a few pranks, no problem; trying to slide out the bedroom window on a flimsy bed sheet, like a Victorian heroine in a cheap novel, annoying, but doable; trying to drug her food with sleeping pills, ransacking her things, then trying to bribe a limo driver to get him to the airport? She nearly tied him up with his sheet and tossed him and the limo driver into the trunk of the car. _It's not like you could have gotten far without your passport, munchkin. No matter how rich you are, you won't go no place without that._

She jogged quickly to the stop as she saw her bus swerve into view, nearly broad siding a scooter, and managed to get to the stop and pause for breath before the bus swung into the stop and slammed open it's doors. She clambered up the stairs, dropped her change into the meter and found a seat in the back, lowering herself gently to the green vinyl. Her bottom hurt. Her lover' wasn't gentle, he liked seeing her in pain, at his mercy, crying. _Sick bastard, I see why you get along with my dad._

After two transfers, the bus dropped her off across the street from Mokuba's school. The limo was already waiting, parked in front of the school gate and the final bell rang as Yuai jogged quickly across the street and nodded hello to the driver.

Mokuba was the first out the door, running toward the limo with his pack bouncing on his back and his shaggy hair falling into his eyes.

"Did big brother call?" He skidded to a halt.

"We'll have to go back to the mansion to find out." Yuai slid into the interior of the limo as the driver opened the door.

Mokuba flung his pack to the floor and sat down next to her. "He'd better call. Jonouchi said he'd call in the morning. Isn't it morning there yet?"

"I think so," She did a couple of seconds of mental gymnastics, "probably around eight. It might be a bit early for your brother to be up."

"Seto always wakes up early. If he hasn't called, I'm calling him." Mokuba gave scowling like his brother another try. Yuai admitted he was getting better with practice.

"We'll call after supper. He's been sick Mokuba, like having the flu but worse. You don't want to wake him if he's still trying asleep, do you? After all he's been through?" Yuai had learned guilt worked with Mokuba. It was a dirty card to play, but if it worked, it worked.

Mokuba sighed and looked out the window as the car pulled out into traffic. "Okay, but right after supper."

Yuai smiled and settled back into the seat, closing her eyes. It had been a tiring day.

"Uhmmm. Yuai?" Mokuba sounded worried.

She opened her eyes and looked questioningly over at him. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"There's a car." He was looking out the back window.

Yuai turned around sitting on her knees on the seat to get a look. There it was, a car, swerving through traffic, accelerating toward them, with it's side passenger side window sliding down and a dark figure starting to lean out with something in his hands.

Yuai and Mokuba watched in stunned fascination as the man lifted a rifle and pointed it at the limo.

"Down!" The driver barked, swerving erratically across traffic, slamming his passengers against the side door.

Yuai and Mokuba threw themselves down onto the seat as the back window exploded. They both scuttled further down onto the floor as the limo accelerated. Another blast shattered the side window, then the limo shuddered as the sound of metal slamming into metal reverberated through two frightened minds. The limo swerved again, striking the other car harder causing Yuai and Mokuba to slam back into the door.

Mokuba screamed as another window blew apart. Yuai grabbed him by the back of the neck and pushed him down farther. The limo took a sharp turn, sending them tumbling into the other door as tires squealed for purchase. The limo shook again, then the distant sound of metal and glass crushing. Then silence, just the wind whisking through the broken windows and the low hum of the engine.

Mokuba and Yuai looked at each other, they were both covered in cuts and scratches from the broken glass that now littered the interior of the car. Both sets of eyes large, both small bodies shaking. The silence continued, they looked around cautiously. The driver was focused on driving while talking into his cell phone. The cold, winter, wind continued to pour in and swirl around the car. Silence.

"You okay, Mokuba?"

He nodded and started to sit up.

"Please, stay down." The driver called back. "I've called security. They'll meet us in three minutes and escort us back to the mansion."

Yuai nodded stupidly, "Okay."

"Are either of you hurt?" He still had his cell phone against his ear.

"Just scratches and stuff." Mokuba shivered settling back to the floor.

The driver went back to talking on the cell. Yuai looked around and started shaking when she saw a large hole in the seat where she had been sitting.

Jonouchi and Kaiba

The morning sun lifted itself above the horizon illuminating the foggy bay in soft haze of silver, red and purples. Seagulls dipped airy wings into the blanketing fog then lifted out in spiraling flocks of white and joy. Jonouchi watched from his chair, his wrist alarm had informed him it was again time to force more medicine down Kaiba's reluctant throat. He pulled himself out of the chair and poured a glass of water and sorted out the correct medicine.

"Wakie, wakie." Jonouchi yawned. "Time to take some more happy pills."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and set the glass of water on the bedside table, "Come on, wake up, just for a moment."

He gently shook Kaiba, getting only a small sigh and a tiny tightening of eyebrows. He shook harder, earning a soft mutter and twitching eyelashes. He tried it again and was rewarded with drowsy blue eyes blinking sanely at him.

"Open up."

"Don' wanna, Jo."

"Open."

Blue eyes already were drifting shut. Jonouchi gave him a small shake and they opened again. This time he didn't ask, he just pried open Kaiba's mouth and popped the medicine in. "Swallow."

Kaiba made a face as the pills started dissolving in his mouth and Jonouchi placed the glass of water against his lips. Kaiba drank it, then looked around, eyes blinking heavily. "Where am I?"

"In bed, go back to sleep." Jonouchi watched him settle him back and straitened the covers as Kaiba drifted off again.

Yugi, Yami and Anzu

The sun room wasn't all that sunny, which Yugi found weird, since it was bright and sunny outside. The rain had cleared away and the wind had pushed all the clouds off into unknown lands, leaving Domino City bright and clean, under deep beautiful blue skies. Even the courtyard, with it's ever present smoking guy, looked, well he couldn't actually say nice, but it was cleaner, and it didn't smell quite as bad.

_That's a big quite._ Yami didn't sound like his usual self.

Yugi admitted making the tidy and more than a little fussy spirit spend afternoons in a smelly, dirty hospital, was probably a bit unfair. Yami had a look on his face as if he'd like to dispose of the whole hospital in a grand sweep of shadow power. Yugi wondered if anyone here would even notice. Yugi smiled at a tall, gaunt man in gray overalls and bulging eyes, who scowled back muttering about rice balls. _It's not really that bad. It had a flower in a nice pot out there._

_It was being used as a ashtray._ Yami had given up trying to pose dramatically, and just tried to find a place that didn't smell so bad. He was presently behind a plant near a small window that had a large crack in it that let in fresh air. The rest of the room only had a few beaten old tweed sofas, a couple of plastic desk chairs, and two nearly microscopic windows that shut out all hint of light, air or whatever scenery was behind the dingy cinderblock walls.

Anzu came shuffling in lead by a large beefy male nurse, who smiled pleasantly at Yugi and pointed him out. Anzu looked over and smiled.

"Yugi, you came." Anzu shuffled over. She was wearing a gray dress, much like the man's overalls, and soft pink slippers. "I really didn't think you would. It's not...well...nice here."

"Well, you're here, so that makes it nice." Yugi smiled back. It was strange, but since coming here it was as if he had just met Anzu again after a long, long time. As if she'd been gone and someone else had just been pretending to be her for the last few years and hadn't done such a great job at it.

Anzu blushed and looked at her toes. "Thanks Yugi, that's really sweet." She looked at him with a small laugh lurking around her eyes, "A big lie, but really sweet."

"No, really."

"Yugi, there's more sun in the bathroom, than there is here." She laughed and gestured to the room. "And it smells better too."

Yugi giggled, "It's okay. All I really wanted was to see you."

"Why Yugi?" The smile left Anzu's face, she looked sad and confused, "I treated you like dirt. I hurt your friend. I did...bad things. Why would you want to see me?"

"I've known you since we were kids, Anzu." Yugi shrugged. "You just weren't feeling all that great, so all that doesn't count."

"It doesn't?" Anzu smiled playfully, "None of it?"

"Nope, none of it."

"So, if I launched into a speech about the wonders of friendship and togetherness..." She arched her eyes innocently.

"I'd run screaming out the front door."

"Gotcha." She laughed and Yugi laughed with her.

Jonouchi and Kaiba

The heavy tapestried curtains were drawn tightly against the late morning sun, allowing only small traces to slip through the bottom and around the edges to illuminate the otherwise pitch dark room. A soft, shadowed form of a sofa sat near the window next to two arm chairs, a small table with a lamp near the bed that had a digital clock reading nearly eleven in glowing bluish green numbers. Sitting next to the bed was a chair with a slim, disheveled form, uncomfortably slumped in it. His blond head drooping against his chest, feet propped against the bed and a pillow and blanket from the other bedroom laying crumpled on the floor next to him..

Kaiba sat on the edge of the bed watching him. He'd woken up about a ten minutes ago, feeling like himself for the first time since he arrived in this city. No head ache, no difficulty breathing, his mind was clear and his eyes weren't bothering him. He still felt a bit tired, he admitted, but nothing like before. And he was hungry, starving. In fact, he felt like throwing himself at food like Jonouchi. He reached forward and gently brushed a strand of hair away from Jonouchi's sleeping face with a finger.

_I really don't deserve you._ Kaiba studied how, even in the dim light, Jonouchi's blond hair seemed to pick up light, collect it. He loved watching the light play in Jonouchi's hair. He loved being able to wake up on peaceful weekend mornings and watch the sun slip through the window and dance through each strand, then, wait till sleep soft eyes opened to smile at the world, to claim the day's first kiss. _After all the shit in the last few weeks, you came when I needed you. But then, you always do._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Jonouchi blearily opened his eyes and shook his wrist, as if trying to dislodge his watch. "Shuddup already."

Kaiba grinned, reached over, caught Jonouchi's arm and pushed the button to quiet the watch. Jonouchi blinked at him looking uncertain and adorable. His hair was tousled, his clothes rumpled, his brown eyes were still bleary with sleep as he looked at Kaiba's hand holding his wrist, then back to Kaiba.

"Go back to sleep, Jo."

"Nah-uh, ya gotta take your pills." Jonouchi grumbled sleepily as he got unsteadily to his feet.

Kaiba reached forward and pulled him onto the bed. "Go to sleep. I can do it myself."

Jonouchi struggled up, frowning at Kaiba. "Ya don' know whatta take. They're all at different times and the little suckers bounce all over and then ya gotta go get em, and they're hell to find in the carpet, an..."

Kaiba got up and shoved Jonouchi back onto the bed. "Just tell me which ones."

"Pink and white." Jonouchi settled back into the pillows, they smelled like Kaiba, and sleep. _I'm probably dreaming. But what the hell, it's a nice dream. My watch will wake me up for real later._

Kaiba padded into the bathroom and found the brown medicine bottles. He looked them over, found the pink and white pills and swallowed them. Jonouchi's things were in a clutter across the surface of the counter, half unpacked. He looked at himself in the mirror, grimacing at his greasy stringy hair, then sniffed his clothes distastefully. He considered a moment. _I'll feel a hell of a lot better if I didn't smell like that damn hospital._

He went back into the bedroom and walked over to where his bags were sitting, still unpacked and opened them. He shoved them over and snapped them open. He dug past his thick winter trench coat, his rather creased business suite, and the bathing suite Mokuba had insisted he bring, ("Because, it's California, Big Brother!") and came up with a pair of badly creased, black, cotton pants, a mostly wearable blue sweater, a pair of squished black socks and a pair of black briefs. He found his travel pack, scooped up his clothes and headed back to the bath.

The shower was heaven. It felt like the hospital, the sickness and all the confusing nightmare that he'd been living since he arrived in the city slid down the drain with the bubbles. He finally emerged wrinkled, clean and feeling pleasantly ....well... starved and after a moments reflection, as he toweled himself off, decided it wasn't really all that pleasant. He dressed quickly, then walked back into the bedroom.

Kaiba sat down on the edge and called room service, ordering enough for three people. He looked over at the blond as he hung up. Jonouchi was now sprawled across the bed snoring. He had pulled the covers around him and half buried himself under the pillows. _I can't believe it. I even missed his snoring._ He reached over and shook him awake.

"Wake up, Jo. Breakfast."

Jonouchi lifted his head, "Wah?"

"Breakfast. Go shower and come out." Kaiba walked back out the door.

Jonouchi watched him leave. _Ya know, I don't think I was dreamin'_. He scrambled out of bed, grinning as he headed for the shower.

Kaiba looked around the suite, Jonouchi's jacket was tossed across the back of a plump leather sofa, a piece of carry on luggage was tipped over next to the side table with a tangled snarl of chip bags, plane tickets and headphones, tumbling out of it's un-zippered top, a pile of papers that looked a lot like forms were sitting on the low coffee table, a overstuffed armchair was surrounded by Jonouchi's notebooks and a couple of texts with the cordless phone resting on the seat. A typical Jonouchi style mess. _It seems I missed this too._

Okay. I promise no more characters go to the hospital. I really didn't realize I had done that till last chapter, then it was too late. sigh Guess that's what happens when you don't plot everything out till chapter seven.

Oh, yeah, Jonouchi did put away **a lot** of vodka in the last chapie. I modeled this after a friend of mine who'd do this trick every weekend. It was impressive, if you didn't mind the little ick factor the next morning and the fact I wasn't sure all her brain cells were present and accounted for.

All reviews are loved and adored.

All flames are hated and ignored.


	15. Of Fear and Forgiveness

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

Chrysalis

Chapter Fifteen: Of Fear and Forgiveness

Jonouchi and Kaiba

Jonouchi stood in the bedroom of the suite. Kaiba and breakfast were in the other room. Waiting. He didn't know what to do. When he got on the plane to the U.S. he knew this would happen. He would have to be alone with Kaiba. He would have to talk to him. He would have to look him in the eye, listen to him, watch the one he loved best look at him as if he was a cockroach that had slipped onto his dinner plate. And there was no place to hide. He couldn't escape. He wanted to cringe and whine like the mutt that Kaiba had once accused him of being.

He had no illusions. He hurt Kaiba. He betrayed Kaiba. He had looked into Duke's eyes on the night of the party and had made the worst decision that he would probably ever make. He had done it in spite, in anger, with the argument he'd had with Kaiba still raging in his head. He had done it knowing exactly what would happen. He did it thinking that he wouldn't care about the price he would pay, that he wouldn't care that Kaiba would hate him. Too late, when his anger had finally worn off, when his justifications had finally been used up, he had realized the price was too high. Kaiba was the one thing his soul needed to survive and he'd blown it. Kaiba would never forgive him.

Why should he? I can't forgive me.

Kaiba sat on the love seat in the living area of the suite. Any moment now Jonouchi would walk out the door and they would have to sit and have breakfast. The urge to stand up, walk out of the suite, leave the breakfast he'd ordered to cool on the small table by the patio and go down to the dining room on the plaza level of the hotel was starting to creep up on him.

Coward.

But isn't that just what he'd been? Hiding behind his pride? Cringing behind a façade of cool control? How many times had he almost walked up to Jonouchi at school and asked if they could try to work things out, only to have his pride freeze him in his steps and lock his voice behind his lips? How many times had he met Jonouchi's eyes accidentally as they passed and seen the hopeless, helpless, defeat in them, that so exactly mirrored his own, just to keep walking as if he hadn't noticed? But in the night when no one was there to watch, when it was only himself, where had his pride and control been? Gone. Smothered by silence, darkness and the cold certainty that he'd lost something irreplaceable.

He couldn't leave, not now. It was too late. It was time to begin.

The door opened and Jonouchi stepped out. Kaiba stood, watching as he walked into the living area of the suite. Jonouchi's hair was still damp from his shower and fell in a dark gold tumble into his eyes that looked nervously around the room before settling on him. They stood each staring silently at the other across the distance of the room.

Jonouchi shoved his hands in his pockets and tossed his head back summoning a grin of pure bravado. "Nice to see you up and about and all that."

Kaiba nodded and gestured toward the table. "I ordered breakfast."

Jonouchi nodded back, still not moving. The grin was about as far as he could bluff. He could feel the tension shivering across his shoulders, trembling down his back and curling into his stomach. All he could hope for is to bluff for enough time to get himself together and out the door before he shattered apart. Before Kaiba destroyed what little there was left of him.

Kaiba watched as Jonouchi's eyes darted quickly toward the door. The urge to turn and walk to the table, to give Jonouchi the time he needed to flee out the door, to let the next few moments escape, to hide once again behind his pride and reserve, marched across his mind. He shoved it aside, forcing himself to keep still. _Love, I know. You want out that door. And part of me wants to let you go. But not now. Not today. This is too important._

"Jo, we need to talk." Kaiba pushed the words out of his mouth before his mind could stop him. _There, it's said._

Jonouchi jerked as if he'd been struck, brown eyes widening in panic, his cocky smile disappearing. "What about?"

Kaiba ignored the question. Jonouchi wasn't a fool, he knew what they needed to talk about. Kiaba waved toward the breakfast again. "Come sit down."

"No. I don't think so." Jonouchi shook his head.

Kaiba felt fear clench around his chest, almost causing him to gasp. He had to get Jonouchi to talk to him, to stay, to deal with their past so maybe they could have something of a future. If Jonouchi got out the door, refused to talk, than it would be over right here. He needed to control this situation, quickly. "All right, than we'll talk standing here. Either way we WILL talk."

Jonouchi could feel himself loosing it. He was running out of stalls, his only bluff a fading memory. His mind scampered around in panic. His choices were limited to retreating back to the bedroom, which might buy a bit of time, but would leave him cornered; he could try for the door, but the look on Kaiba's face indicated he'd have to go through Kaiba to get to it, and hed just have to return later to face a even more pissed off Kaiba; or he could sit down. He looked at the small breakfast table then around the room. The table was too small, too intimate. He chose the arm chair and managed to fall into it before his trembling legs betrayed him.

"Okay, well talk." Jonouchi sighed feeling defeat wash over him. _So this is how it ends. In a hotel room in San Francisco._

Kaiba almost smiled, feeling relief course through him as he sat down across from his lover. He had a chance. They had a chance. "Good."

"Why don't I make this really easy." Jonouchi set the soles of his feet against the edge of the coffee table and pushed himself back into the chair. He stared at his feet, looking at his battered sneakers. They were dirty, fraying around the edges, the soles thinning and worn. He focused on how the sole of his left sneaker had started to peel way from the body of the shoe, refusing to look up at Kaiba. "It's my fault. I'm trash. I'm a slut. Anzu and her bitch pack have nothing on me."

Kiaba frowned. _Huh? Trash? Slut? He's comparing himself to Anzu???_

"Look, I'll get out of your life as soon as I can." Jonouchi glanced up seeing Kaiba's frown. He dropped his eyes back to the toe of his shoe, his voice faded, "Sorry."

"No, Jo... it's.. you're..." Kiaba stopped, collecting his thoughts. "Jo, I should be the one apologizing, not you."

Jonouchi shook his head and looked back up. "Look, I know what I did. I knew when I did it. I got angry. I wanted to hurt you and I used Duke to do it. My fault. Simple."

"No, not simple." Kiaba leaned forward, resting his forearms across his knees. "This all started because I lost it at breakfast, remember? You were just sitting there eating and I walked in and tried to verbally rip your throat out."

Jonouchi waved it away. "You've done that before. Hell, compared to some of our fights that was pretty small stuff."

"If it was small stuff, Jo, we wouldn't be sitting here talking." Kiaba sighed. "It was my fault. I should have been thanking you for helping me with Mokuba. I should have been telling you just how much I loved you for being there when I needed you. Instead I..." Kaiba stopped, eyes widening, remembering. _Oh Ra, I'm the one. I'm the one who all but called him a slut._ "Oh, Jo, no. No. I never meant that."

"Meant what?" Jonouchi felt as if he missed part of the conversation.

Kiaba looked into his eyes, "I should never have said that to you. I know you. If all you wanted was food and a place to sleep you would've been over at Yugi's."

"Oh, that..." Jonouchi shrugged. "I'd say you were pretty much on target there. Left you, went to Duke, got fed, got laid. Left Duke, went to Mako, got fed, got laid. If Yugi wasn't so hung up on Yami, I probably would have been all over him too."

"Mako?"

"Brain damaged, fish guy?" Jonouchi grimaced. "It wasn't pretty. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at a squid again."

Kiaba shook his head making a mental note to ask about that in the future, "Jo, look at you. You're sitting in the U.S.. You made a twelve hour international flight, pulled me out of a hospital, and took care of me."

"It was me or your secretary. Not much of a choice." Jonouchi went back to looking at his shoe.

"No there was a choice. If you really were looking after your meal ticket wouldn't you be home playing with fish?"

Jonouchi shrugged, not answering.

"Jo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. I should never have yelled at you like that. Can you accept that?" Kaiba rubbed a temple, feeling the headache returning.

"Okay. Apology accepted." Jonouchi looked up at Kiaba, meeting his eyes and holding his gaze for the first time since he'd walked through the door. "I'm sorry about Duke. I knew it'd hurt you and ... sorry."

"Apology accepted." Kaiba leaned back on the sofa, still looking into Jonouchi's eyes.

"That simple?" Jonouchi looked confused. "I act like a slut and... and... apology accepted?"

"You aren't a slut, Jo." Kiaba closed his eyes, even the filtered light of the room was starting to bother him.

"Even Honda says I'm a slut." Jonouchi put his feet down and leaned forward, noticing Kaiba was looking paler.

"Remind me to kill Honda when we get home." Kaiba grinned slightly and opened his eyes seeing Jonouchi leaning toward him looking worried.

"Kaiba? Are you feeing sick again?" Jonouchi stood up and walked around the coffee table.

Kiaba reached up and grasped Jonouchi's hand and tugged him down next to him on the sofa. "I missed you Jo. Every minute you were gone."

Jonouchi reached over and touched Kaiba's jaw with his finger tips. "I missed you too."

Kiaba reached over, slipping his hand behind Jonouchi's head pulling him closer, "I love you Jo."

Jonouchi stopped breathing, he felt as if his heart had stopped beating. _Okay, now I know he's delirious._ He felt soft lips brush against his own. _Well, maybe I'm delirious._ He pressed closer. _Delirious or not, I need this. Oh, Kami, I need this so..._He deepened the kiss, pressing, asking for entrance to Kaiba's mouth. His hands slipping around Kaiba's waist, pulling him closer.

Kaiba pulled back, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He ran a finger down the side of Jonouchi's face, his finger lingered around Jonouchis beautiful mouth, tracing the now smiling lips.

Jonouchi looked back into warm, summer blue eyes. "I love you Seto."

Mokuba & Yuai

Mokuba and Yuai sat on the small, uncomfortable black and chrome sofa in Kaiba's office. Mokuba was curled in Yuai's arms, sleeping. The kid had conked out after a couple of hours of rampaging around in a screaming fury. Yuai had stood back, letting him rant and rage off the extra adrenline in his system. He'd done a impressive job, making even the stoic security personal flee the vicinity. He'd finally collapsed a hour ago after threatening everything except the potted plant in the corner.

Yuai had spent the time reviewing all the promises she'd made to Kami during the attack, and she had decided that most of them were things she could live with. She hoped, however, that he wouldn't hold her to the one about devoting her life to selfless meditation and prayer as a Buddhist nun. The image of the hole blasted in the seat, though , wouldn't leave her mind.

"Ms. Fujimora?" One of the security people walked in the room and stood over her. He was dressed in a black uniform with a Kaiba Corp. badge on his left breast pocket. He looked very tall, competent and official.

She looked up at him, feeling very small and inept, " Yes?"

"We have thoroughly searched the mansion and you and Mr. Kaiba will be transferred there in a few moments." He glanced at his watch. "There will be guards in the mansion as well as on the grounds."

"Okay...uhm...when will we be leaving?" Yuai stroked Mokuba's hair, wondering when she'd have to wake him up.

"We'll be moving in about five minutes." He turned and marched back to the door.

"Uhm... Has anyone contacted Mr. Kaiba?" Yuai asked his retreating back.

"No. We are still collecting evidence. We will be able to contact Mr. Kaiba in a few hours and give him a full report." He growled his answer back over his shoulder and walked out the door.

"That's not a good excuse."

She shook Mokuba, who woke up with a start. "Time to go home now."

He glowered around the office. "What took them so long?"

"They have been searching the mansion." Yuai stood up, "They'll be here in a couple of minutes."

"Have they called big brother?" Mokuba yawned.

"No." Yuai smoothed down her rumpled clothes. "They want to give your brother a complete report."

Mokuba walked over to the phone. "That's a lousy excuse." He picked up the phone and started dialing. The security men walked back into the office just to be waved away with a frown. They milled around uncertainly, got glowered at and then walked back out of the office as Mokuba flopped into his brother's chair.

Kaiba and Jonouchi

Jonouchi yawned and rolled over and looked at the phone as it rang. Kaiba had managed to make it through breakfast before landing face down on the table next to his orange juice. Jonouchi had pulled him to his feet and dragged him back to bed, only to be pulled down onto the bed by a grinning Kaiba. He had been curled up against Kaiba's side since them, drowsing, enjoying the feeling of once again being close to the one he loved as Kaiba slipped back into a heavy, exhausted sleep. The phone rang again. _Die phone._

He was tempted to lift the receiver and slam it back down. However, it was probably Mokuba wanting to finally talk to his brother. Jonouchi reached over and scooped the phone off the cradle. "Hello?"

"Jonouchi! I need to speak to big brother. NOW!" Mokuba yelled into the phone, making him wince.

Kaiba's hand reached over his shoulder and gently pulled the phone out of his grasp. "Hello, Mokuba."

"Big brother! Are you okay?" Jonouchi could hear the kid yell and watched as Kaiba pull the phone away from his ear.

"I'm doing much better." He leaned back against the pillows smiling. He reached a hand out and tugged Jonouchi back to his side.

Jonouchi settled back down, resting his head against Kaiba's free shoulder closing his eyes in pleasure as Kaiba's hand stroked through his hair.

"Are you sure? We were all so worried about you." Mokuba's voice had fallen to normal levels.

"I'm sure. I'll be home in a couple of days." He caught a few strands of blond hair in his fingers, loving the silky texture, the soft radiance.

"A few days." Mokuba nearly shrieked, "You have to come home now!" Mokuba choked on a sob. "Seto, you have to..."

Kaiba tensed, "Mokuba? What's wrong? Where's Yuai?"

"She's right here. Big brother, someone... We were coming home from school and a car started following us. And they...they.." Mokuba started crying. Seto heard another voice in the background, soothing.

"Mokuba?!" Jonouchi looked up sharply at Kaiba's tone, it had become harsh, demanding. "Mokuba, what's wrong? What happened?"

Mokuba was now crying harder, deep sobs choking his breath. "The window...it... and he...the driver..." The phone clattered against a hard surface, a voice in the background making soothing sounds as Mokuba continued to sob.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba sat up, dislodging a now worried Jonouchi.

The phone clattered again as it was lifted and Yuai's soft voice came on the line. "Kaiba?"

"Yuai, what the hell is going on? What's wrong with my brother?" Kaiba demanded, not sounding the least bit like he'd nearly passed out at breakfast.

"He'll be okay. He just needs a minute." Yuai paused, then went on hesitantly, "Someone started shooting at the limo on the way home from school."

"What!" Kaiba jumped out of bed, causing Jonouchi to scramble out of the way. "Is he okay? Was he hurt?"

"Just a few minor cuts and bruises. Mostly, he's just scared." Kaiba could still hear his brother hiccupping softly in the background, trying to get himself back under control.

"Where's security? Did they catch them?"

"They're still investigating the matter." Yuai sounded a bit odd. There was a pause, he could hear Mokuba's voice in the background. "Mokuba wants to talk to you again."

"Please come home Seto. I know Jonouchi said you couldn't come home till Monday, but please, please come home." Mokuba's voice quavered.

"Don't worry little brother. I'm on my way now."

So what do you think? Did you like the make up scene? I noticed you rarely get those in books, but I wanted to try it out. How did you like it? Would it be better if I just skimmed over it like I did with Honda and Serenity? Or did you like the whole scene laid out? Let me know!!


	16. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of someone else. I can only humbly worship the artist.

Chrysalis

Chapter Sixteen: Homecoming

Yugi & Yuai

Yugi studied the cards in his hand and looked carefully across at Yuai who was sitting calmly across the Kaibas' coffee table. Mokuba was sitting on his left with his head drooping over his cards. He looked back at Yuai, noticing the way she casually fanned her cards out, how her attention seemed to be focused on the TV that was chattering about the Hong Kong stock market in the background that Yami was watching. Yugi didn't trust that look. Yuai was never unfocused, the cards were being held a little too innocently.

She had it. Then again, maybe she didn't. A counter strategy? Yugi pondered the distracted inattentive look on her face. Being shot at had to have rattled her a little, it could have shaken her enough to cause her to lose focus. He cautiously reached out and selected a card from her hand.

"Match. Two jacks." He smiled and laid the two cards down.

Yuai smiled, and almost absently reached over and picked a card out of Mokuba's hand. "Match. Two eights."

Mokuba's jaws stretched into yawn as he reached over and snagged one of Yugi's cards. He looked at his cards a moment and then looked over at Yuai. "Can I sleep on the couch tonight?"

Yuai shook her head, "No, you have a perfectly fine bed. Use it."

"But big brother's going to be home. I want to stay down here." Mokuba scrunched his face up trying to look both fierce and pitiful at the same time. It didn't work well.

Yuai wasn't totally surprised by the request. She didn't feel like going upstairs either, even with the wildly comfortable bed in the guest room beckoning her. "He won't land till seven thirty in the morning. You'll be awake by then."

"But what if he comes home early?" Mokuba watched Yugi snatch one of Yuai's cards and frown.

Yuai looked briefly at her hand and smiled nastily at Yugi then reached over and took a card from Mokuba's hand. "Match. Two fours." She looked over at Mokuba, "If your big brother walks in here early, the world will finally have proof of out of body travel. But if you want, you can curl up on the couch till everyone leaves."

Mokuba nodded and took one of Yugi's cards, "Match. Two nines."

Yugi tapped his cards against his lips thinking, then reached over and selected one of Yuai's cards. "Match. Two threes."

_Are you getting beat again aibou?_ Yami was curled into a huge, cushy arm chair that looked like it wanted to absorb him. Across from him Honda and Serenity were cuddled together in a matching chair pretending to be reading a book a teacher had assigned from class.

_No, not yet. Though things aren't looking good for Mokuba._

Yuai took her turn and laid a pair of queens down on the table. "Yugi, who are you going to the dance with?"

Mokuba yawned again and took a card. "Match. Two sixes."

"I was actually thinking of taking Anzu. She'll be home by then." Yugi sighed. He understood about Yuai not being able to go, but still Anzu.... He plucked a card from Yuai's hand. "Are you sure you can't go?"

Yuai nodded taking a card. "Yeah. No dances, no boyfriends, no kissing. Match. Two kings."

"What, are your parents super religious or something?" Honda peeked up over the edge of the book, looking a bit too flushed.

Part of Yuai nearly went into hysterics. Her parents religious? Except to scream curses at Kami, there was nothing religious about them. The words religion and her parents just didn't belong together in a sentence. She managed to answer calmly though, "No, just a bit old fashioned."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?" Serenity asked as she flipped the page of the book and cuddled closer to Honda.

Mokuba laid two fives down. "Match. Two fives."

Yugi looked at his cards. Down to three. He took one of Yuai's and smiled. "Match. Two fours."

Yuai smiled back and took one of Mokuba's, "No, never. It's not allowed. Match. Two twos."

"How about Yugi?" Mokuba snitched a card and moaned.

Yugi gave Mokuba a apologetic smile and took one of Yuai's. "Match. Two jacks. We aren't dating. We. Are. Friends."

Yuai studied Mokuba for a second then reached over and purposefully selected the wrong card.

Mokuba grinned and grabbed Yugi's card. "Match. Two aces. Just friends?"

Yugi scrutinized Yuai, who grinned back showing lots and lots of teeth. "Yes, just friends."

_Your_ **_friend_** _looks very pleased with herself._ Yami noted as a commercial for denture cleaner sang merrily in the background.

_She's got it. She knows, I know she's got it and she knows I know she knows she's got it._ Yugi narrowed his eyes in concentration A wrong move now could cost him the game. He looked into Yuai's eyes trying to read her expression, then looked at the cards she held out challengingly toward him. He scrutinized each card, then carefully reached across and selected a card. "Yes! Match! Two sevens."

_Uhmmm... aibou, it's Old Maid. Maybe you should relax a bit._

Kaiba and Jonouchi

Jonouchi staggered slightly juggling their carry-on luggage with Kaiba leaning heavily on his shoulder. His blue eyed love was wiped out, his skin had turned a grayish white, his eyes were dull, nearly slate blue, his head was drooped wearily forward and the only reason he was on his feet was because Jonouchi was carrying most of his weight. _Could be worse. He could have passed out on the plane._

Jonouchi wondered how he was going to manage the baggage, the carry-ons and Kaiba as he headed towards the baggage claim. Their fellow passengers were already clustered around the baggage shoots. Maybe he could leave Kaiba in a seat and get one of the baggage carts. If he put the all the luggage on the cart, he might be able to handle walking Kaiba out to the waiting limo. He carefully dodged a group of American tourists and looked around for a place for Kaiba to sit. _Damn. This airport could really use a few more chairs._

"Forget it, Jo." Kaiba lifted his head and looked at him, his voice was hoarse, fading, "Someone can get it later. Just get through immigration."

Jonouchi nodded and kissed his temple, "Okay, just hang in there a few more and we'll be out of here."

Kaiba just dropped his head forward and concentrated on walking. He didn't want the blond to know just how bad things were getting, but he privately admitted that unless they got through immigration and customs quickly, there was a good chance they'd have to carry him through. There was a nasty buzzing sound in his ears and a burning sensation in the back of his sinuses that boded no good. However, he was not going to give in to it. He was a Kaiba. He would get through customs. He would get out of this airport on his own feet. He was not going to lose. He WOULD do this.

Jonouchi headed toward the booths at customs, digging out their passports from the pocket of Kaiba's carry on. There was only one other person who was skipping baggage claim, so walked up to the official and handed over their passports. He wondered if they would say anything about the half conscious brunette draped over his shoulder. He had a wild image of the officer confiscating Kaiba for bringing foreign germs into the country. _Good luck to him if he tries._

The uniformed man looked at the passports, glanced at their faces and passed the documents back. "Do you have any luggage?"

"Just the carry on bags." Jonouchi handed them over. The man poked in them a few seconds and waved them through. "Okay. Have a nice day. Next."

"Okay, we're in the home stretch." Jonouchi shoved the passports back into the pocket, pulled Kaiba closer to him and walked out to the main terminal.

A crowd of people waiting for the other passengers were standing near the exit, chatting and smiling in anticipation. A couple of people looked their way as they stumbled along, but so far the driver that was supposed to meet them didn't appear. Jonouchi wasn't all that sure if he could recognize the man, but he was pretty sure the man would recognize his boss. He glanced over to check on his lover, noticing that the body pressed so close to his was starting to shake. _Not good. Definitely not good._

"Hey! Jonouchi! Over here!" Voices yelled to him.

He looked around and spotted Honda and Yugi ginning and waving madly at him from the fringe of the crowd. His friends wiggled through the greeters and hurried over as he felt the first true smile he'd had since Mokuba's frantic call tug at his mouth. Relief poured over him as his friends reached his side. "Man, oh man. You are a sight for sore eyes."

Yugi's hands reached out and pulled the luggage from his shoulder as Honda slipped his shoulder under Kaiba's other arm taking some of the weight off his tired shoulders. "Good to see you two, too. How was the flight?"

Kaiba had stirred a bit, and was looking foggily at his newest supporter, then nodded and drooped, leaning more heavily on them. Honda looked startled. Yugi opened his mouth to say something.

Jonouchi shook his head quickly and nodded toward the exit. He wanted out of here. He wanted to get Kaiba someplace where he could rest. He didn't want to answer questions. "It's been a long, long trip."

"Yeah." Honda looked worriedly at the top of Kaiba's head, then looked over at Jonouchi forcing a smile and a cheery voice, "But, hey you're home now."

Yugi slung their bags over his shoulder, "We took the day off from school so we could help out."

"How's Mokuba?" Kaiba's voice was blurred and faint.

"He's fine." Yugi smiled reassuringly, "He wanted to come, but Yuai wouldn't let him. He **really** didn't like that."

Kaiba didn't respond and Yugi's smile faded. "Jo? What..."

"Let's get home." He stepped forward and headed toward the main exit, following Yugi who scampered ahead of them, leading the way. Jonouchi never realized just how big the terminal was before. It seemed to stretch forever, with pretty sculptures, small shops, stairways leading up, stairways leading down, racing children, groups of glacially slow tourists, columns, kiosks, desks, carts and various airport personnel who strode importantly around. He kept following Yugi, noting that Kaiba's feet were starting to stumble more and more the farther they walked. Finally, he pushed through the double doors to the outside, instantly recognizing the limo and two Kaiba security guards waiting only a couple of paces away.

The driver was standing next to the back door and quickly opened it as the guards stepped forward, scanning the area. Two more guards ghosted up from behind them and nodded to the others before turning to eye passersby suspiciously. Jonouchi and Honda hustled Kaiba into the limo and everyone piled in after, quickly settling themselves in the seats. The driver closed the door, hurried around the car and slipped into his seat as the guards separated again. Two of them got into a car that was just in front of the limo as two stood next to the door. The limo slid forward into traffic with another car pulling up at the rear.

Jonouchi cuddled Kaiba against him feeling the shivering muscles go lax under his fingers. _Made it, love._ "Hey, Yug. Can you hand me the blanket in Kaiba's bag?"

Yugi dug it out, "Can I ask now?"

Jonouchi's lips turned down in a slight frown, "It's not good. He should be in bed, not runnin' around in airplanes."

"He looks like hell." Honda took the blanket from Yugi and wrapped it around Kaiba's still body. "Are you sure he was up to this?"

"Some day when you want to die, try and tell him not to come when Mokuba needs him." Jonouchi stroked the soft cap of brunette hair that rested against his shoulder. "Best I could do was make sure he got on the right plane."

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Yugi reached over and pulled a corner of the blanket over Kaiba's knee. Yami was peeking out his eyes and the ancient pharaoh was radiating silent worry.

"No. He wants to go home." Jonouchi noticed that another Kaiba Corp security car had joined them. "Guys, just how bad is it? I mean really, three cars?" He nodded out the window at the newly arrived sedan.

Honda shrugged. "I think they're just having fun." Honda gestured to the cars following them. "We went over to Kaiba's last night to stay with Mokuba. Man, for a few moments I thought we were actually going to get a full body search."

"They even tried to frisk Serenity." Yugi grinned. "I didn't know she could throw a punch like that."

Honda laughed, "Oh yeah. She has a nasty right.. Don't get her mad."

"They frisked my sister!" Jonouchi yelped, then quickly checked to see that his lover hadn't been disturbed.

"No, they **tried** to frisk your sister." Honda shook his head still laughing. "You should have seen the guard's face. She stood there and yelled at him for, like, five minutes. Mokuba had to come and save him."

"The kid's alright then?" Jonouchi rested his cheek on Kaiba's head, suddenly feeling as if he hadn't slept in a year. Since the call, he'd been busy. There had been packing, and phone calls, and taxis, and airport security, and the flight, oh man, that flight had been bad, all turbulence and worry about how Kaiba was dealing with the flight.

"He's fine. Security didn't want him to go to school today, so he's home, probably driving Yuai nuts." Honda leaned back in the seat, shaking his head. "Nothing slows that kid down, not for long."

"Nope, didn't think it would." Jonouchi closed his eyes, listening to Kaiba's deep even breaths. "He's tough, just like his brother."

Mokuba & Yuai

"You're just going to hurt yourself if you keep whipping your head around to look over your shoulder like that." Yuai noted as she picked up the blankets off the couch and started folding them. Mokuba had spent most of the night sleeping on the couch, till Honda had carried him to bed around three in the morning.

"Shouldn't they be here by now?" Mokuba demanded glaring at the door.

"They should be here any time now." Yuai put the folded blanket down on the foot of the couch and picked up another. Neatly folding that one and laying it on top of the other while watching Mokuba sit staring at the door. He'd been nearly dancing in anxiety since he bounded out of bed around five in the morning. Getting him dressed, fed and ready had taken nearly two hours of gentle prodding, liberal amounts of guilt and a couple of threats of taking away his Playstation.

"Do you think anything happened?" Mokuba got up went to the window.

"Like what?" Yuai picked up the pile of blankets and walked out of the room to place them in the laundry room.

"Like, well, you know. Like what happened to us yesterday." Mokuba called from his window post.

Yuai walked back in and sat down in the armchair. She loved this chair and admitted to herself she was going to miss it when she left. "No, I doubt it. Too much security."

Mokuba nodded and continued watching. "Probably right. Do you think Seto's okay?"

Yuai shrugged. "He's probably going to be tired. Remember he's only been out of the hospital two days."

Mokuba stayed silent and Yuai sunk into the chair. It had to be nice living here. Nice to have a home with nice things in it. Nice to have food when you wanted food. Nice to be warm. Nice to sleep safe in a soft bed. Nice to turn on a light when it got dark out. Nice to have a brother that would do anything for you. She smiled as her mind drifted, imagining having a brother. He'd be tall, yes very tall. And he'd have dark hair, maybe long, she liked long hair, but not all straggly, it would be neatly cut. Her brother would want to be tidy, maybe even a bit too tidy. He'd like to dress with a sense of drama though, no bland uniforms for her brother. No, he'd wear something dark and bold. Her eyes fluttered closed picturing him. He'd have sharp features, she decided, not silly, big eyes like hers, but narrow eyes, sharp eyes, bright, intelligent eyes, set in a intelligent face.

"They're here!" Mokuba yelled, jerking her from her dream.

Yuai stood up as Mokuba raced down the hall and flung open the front door, causing the security guards stationed there to jump. Yuai followed him out and stood next to him as the limo pulled up to the front steps. The limo coasted to a stop and the driver got out. He walked around the car and opened the passenger door.

Yugi bounced out first, carrying two small pieces of luggage. He smiled at them and ran up the steps. "We're back!" He looked back down to the car in time to see Honda step out. "Mokuba, listen." He caught Mokuba's shoulder, "Your brother's really, really tired, okay? "

Mokuba was nearly ready to fling himself down the steps, "What do you mean?"

"He's tired, it was a long trip and he's really worn out." Yugi looked at Yuai, his soft eyes begging for help.

Yuai didn't know what was going on, and tried to silently ask for a explanation. She noticed that Jonouchi was the next out of the car, and he was leaning in still half in the car, speaking softly. She caught Mokuba as he tried to bolt to the car. Jonouchi stepped back and Kaiba got out.

Mokuba gasped, barely managing to whisper, "Big brother!"

Kaiba staggered slightly and Jonouchi immediately steadied him. Yuai was semi amazed that he was even on his feet. He looked like he should be passed out on the front step, or better yet passed out in a hospital with a doctor hovering nearby. Mokuba looked at Yugi accusingly, shrugged off Yuai's hand and walked down the stairs.

"Seto?" He stopped when he reached Kaiba, almost tentatively reaching out his hand to touch his brother's arm. "Are you okay?"  
Kaiba smiled a worn, frayed smile and reached out, pulling his brother into a one armed hug. "Just tired Mokuba. It's good to see you."

"Come on. Off to bed." Jonouchi tugged Kaiba forward with Mokuba doing his best to help his brother from the other side.

"No, I want to talk to security." Kaiba shook his head.

"Nope. You're heading to bed. Let security come to you." Jonouchi started dragging Kaiba up the stairs.

"Jonouchi!" Kaiba tried to pull away.

"Bed." Jonouchi yanked him through the door, aided and abetted by a grinning Mokuba.

Hi Guys!

As you may have noticed I am posting all of Chrysalis. I'll be putting reviewer notes at the end of the story. Thanks for reviewing. I do appreciate all of you


	17. Every Silver Lining Has a Dark Cloud

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, who is a genius.

Okay folks, this is the chapter where I actually get to make up to Yugi and Yuai for making them cool their heels while Jonouchi and Kaiba took over. I don't claim to know anything about renting apartments in Japan, so I'm basing this part of my own limited experiences, but then, Yuai doesn't know all that much about it either.

Chrysalis

Chapter Seventeen: Every Silver Lining Has a Dark Cloud

Yugi and Honda

Snow had finally come to Domino City. At first, it looked like it was only going to be a temporary thing, sort of just renting, but after scuttling around town, drifting into various buildings, and frisking the inhabitants, it had apparently approved of it's new abode and decided to set down permanent roots to stay awhile. Now, it lay about in icy puddles in the streets, piled onto the curbs and ambushed passersby by falling in clumps from overhead wires.

Oak Hill Residential Home was now trimmed dismally for Christmas, with faded paper cut outs, soggy music that wheezed from crackling speakers and grim faced staff wearing Santa hats. The sun room had a wilted plastic Christmas tree stuffed into a corner with paper chains and dreary yellowish lights that blinked dully in the holiday gloom. Honda and Yugi waved goodbye to Anzu as they headed out the door.

"I'll come by tomorrow and see you." Yugi had a huge, happy grin on his face. "It'll be so great. I can't believe you'll finally be going home."

"Okay, see you then." Anzu smiled back, already following the nurse back towards her room. "My parents will be here around four to get me so I'll be home around five."

Honda shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded, "We'll both come by then. Are you sure you don't need any help moving?"

"Nope, I dont have that much here." Anzu waved one last time, "Thanks guys. Bye. I really appreciate it."

Honda opened the door and Yugi stepped outside, nearly sliding on the ice in the courtyard. Honda grabbed him and steadied him as Yugi yelped.

"Man, I'm glad we don't have to come back to this place." Honda walked carefully, one hand still steadying Yugi.

"It wasn't all that bad, they had a tree." Yugi carefully stepped away from Honda and started trying to skate across the ice instead of walking on it. He loved the winter. He loved the soft, magical snow. The crisp clear air. The Christmas carols. Everyone seemed to love everyone when there was snow. He just wished his yami could appreciate it, but the Egyptian had different ideas of how weather should behave. He'd taken one look out the window, heard Yugi's plans for the day and dove into his bedroom, hiding under the warm blankets and listening to the soft, warm, sleepy sounds of the Nile from outside his balcony.

As they reached the street corner Honda took a deep breath, clearing his nose from the hospital stench. "I bet Anzu will be happy to get out of that hell hole."

Yugi skidded to a halt next to him, having to wrap his arms around a light pole to stop. "Yeah, she's really happy. I can't believe how great she's done."

Honda nodded. He admitted, he was surprised, not just about how Anzu had done, but also by the fact that he actually found himself liking her. She seemed more.... genuine, more real. She didn't sound so irritatingly perky. She hadn't spoken once about the joys of friendship, made a comment about Yami, or said anything about teamwork. She had become easy going, thoughtful and a bit of a mischievous.

"You still going to the dance with her?" Honda started across the walk when the lights changed.

"I suppose." Yugi skated ahead and stopped himself to wait for Honda by grabbing onto another pole. His feet skittered around madly on a exceptionally slippery patch of ice till he managed to find a slightly rougher spot, clinging to the pole madly.

"You're going to need a tux." Honda carefully peeled Yugi away and pulled him after him. "Serenity's already gotten mine."

"Yeah. A tux." Yugi concentrated on his feet. "Uhm, Honda? Why aren't you slipping around?"

Honda laughed and pointed down to his feet. "Winter boots. They have little spikes on the bottom that grip the ice."

Yugi finally got control of his feet and began skating again. "Gotta get some of those. Yami hates slipping."

Honda smiled, picturing the proud pharaoh sprawled in a undignified heap on a sidewalk. Yugi executed a nice twirl on the ice and then crashed into a trash can. "I'll take you out shopping tomorrow."

Yugi nodded, rubbing his stinging bottom, then grinned and skated away, "Might as well enjoy this while I can then."

Honda shoved his hands in his pockets and followed along, mentally running over the plans Serenity had made for the dance. He still had to order the flowers, find a pair of shoes and talk to Yugi about renting a limo. Jonouchi would probably be going with Kaiba, if the brunette was better by then, and they'd use one of Kaiba's limos. As much as he liked Jo, he didn't want to share a limo with Kaiba. He didn't have anything against the guy, he just didn't want to owe him anything.

He opened his mouth to call to Yugi and ask him about sharing the limo, when he saw Yuai. She was across the street, her winter uniform bagging around her tiny form, her hair tangled around her face. She was standing in profile, looking up at a tall, dark man who was looking down at her smiling.

Yugi had stopped skating and was staring across the street, one hand raised as if to wave, frozen in the air, as the dark man leaned over and pulled a unresisting Yuai into a intimate kiss.

Kaiba

"I said I was going to the office." Kaiba yelled as Jonouchi tried to pull the business suit jacket out of his hands. He held on gritting his teeth in a snarl at the stubborn blond.

"Well, too bad. Yer stayin' home." Jonouchi gave the suit a yank. He was actually getting the hang of this. Yesterday, he'd had to drag Kaiba back up that friggin' staircase after catching his precious invalid sneaking out the front door, briefcase in hand.

"I'm going." Kaiba yanked back, not noticing Mokuba taking advantage of Jonouchi's distraction by sneaking out of the room with Kaiba's briefcase.

Jonouchi watched the little sneak dart out the door as he gave the coat another yank. _Note to self, take Mokuba for ice cream._ "Yer goin' back ta bed."

"Make me." Kaiba snarled, then stumbled backward as Jonouchi abruptly let the jacket go.

"Okay."

Kaiba sat moodily in his bed, glowering at his lap top computer that sat innocently on a bed tray in front of him. He looked up to glower outside the window, where a beautiful day mocked him, then turned to glower at his beloved caretaker who was sprawled across the floor working on a school paper, just to be fair, he glowered at the stack of files that leaned precariously on the bedside table.

Though, he would never admit it, he was secretly happy he didn't have to face Kaiba Corp. today. Just the thought of enduring his secretary's perfume was enough to make his head ache. Still, it was somewhat humiliating to be decked, stripped and hauled to bed by one skinny, blond haired, pain in the ass lover, who then had the nerve to hand him a pair of smiley face boxers to wear for the rest of the day. Then there was that entire matter of Mokuba hiding his briefcase in some far flung corner of the mansion and refusing to give it back till he'd sworn not to go to the office.

Kaiba irritably turned and scrunched the pillows into a different shape then returned to his work. The truth was, he really didn't need to get to the office today. Most of his work was now piled around him, the security chief was going to come by later today to discuss the attack on Mokuba, and the phone at the mansion worked just as well as the one sitting on his desk at Kaiba Corp..

He frowned as he thought of the attack. So far, nothing had come of the investigation. The car that was used had been stolen earlier in the day from the parking lot of a McDougals. The gun was found on the front seat with a pack of ammo, both also stolen. No finger prints, no hair samples, nothing. The attackers had vanished leaving behind nothing more than a vague description the shooter being dark haired, medium build, wearing sunglasses and a dark suit, which described about half the male populace of Domino City. All that could really be told, was that the attack looked professional, which meant that someone, somewhere had put down money to see his little brother dead.

Yuai

Yuai carefully tied the bow around her neck and turned to look in the store's dressing room mirror. The uniform was perfect. The pink jacket fit trimly across her shoulders and torso accenting her tiny form, the blue skirt swirled delicately around her thighs, her blouse was both sparkling white and fit perfectly around her throat, she even had new slouchy socks and brand new shoes. She made an experimental little twirl, adoring the cute swish of her skirt. She smiled at her image. _Thanks Kaiba. Thank you so much._

She quickly changed into her jeans, sweater, heavy woolen socks, thick and only slightly tattered jean jacket and scuffed winter boots. For a day that had started out in the dumpster, things were definitely looking up.

Nearly first thing this morning, she'd had to face a pissed off Ekko, who hadn't had his happy' since the shooting. He'd grabbed her on the street and after trying to bite off her lower lip, had yanked her up to his apartment for a little fun'. This time, though, she hadn't felt like playing, hadn't felt like submitting. So what if he had those pictures? She had friends. She could go to the school principle and tell him about Ekko, about her parents, about every dirty, nasty thing that made up her life. She had friends, she had, thanks to Kaiba, money and she knew her friends would stand next to her. Hadn't they all rallied around Kaiba when he needed help? Didn't Yugi and Honda go visit Anzu, who had been through the same hell she endured? So instead of taking off her clothes and letting Ekko use her, she'd bolted back out the door and ran, leaving Ekko with his pants around his ankles, with his threats echoing in her ears, as she tore down the emergency stairwells and pelted onto the icy street.

By the time she had skidded to a stop, five blocks away she was laughing with a giddy sense of freedom. Free. Free, free, free. No more Ekko, no more poker parties, no more slobbery, drunken kisses from her father, no more being beaten to the floor, no more mother extinguishing her cigarettes on her arms. Free. She had stood there leaning against the wall of a bakery, giggling, when she decided the first thing she wanted in her new, free life was a new uniform. A new uniform for a new life.

Yuai gave herself one more smile in the dressing room mirror before she picked up her new clothes and walked back out into the store, happily dumping her old uniform in the trash on the way back out to the shop. The clerk smiled at her as she paid.

"Will that be all, miss?"

Yuai smiled, "Yes, but could you tell me, is there a good place around here, where I could get my hair cut?"

"Sure, just go a couple of doors down. Ask for Hayashi. He does my hair all the time." The clerk flicked a soft tendril out of her face. Her hair was cut into a cute bob with a soft fringe of bangs. Yuai loved it.

"Thanks."

The clerk put her clothes into a bag as Yuai counted out the money, handed Yuai back her change and handed the bag across the counter, "Remember, Hayashi is the one you want."

"I'll remember. Thank you so much." Yuai took her clothes and nearly danced out the door and down to Hayashi's place.

Kaiba

Mokuba sprawled across Kaiba's legs, gazing up at his brother with huge puppy dog eyes. "It really wasn't my fault you know. Jonouchi promised me a trip to Baskin Robbers."

_Betrayed for double fudge ice cream._ Kaiba heaved a sigh, half admiring the lengths that his darling jailor undertook to insure his continued recovery and half fantasizing about tossing said jailor off Kaiba Corp.'s tower.

Jonouchi had scampered off to be with his mother and sister having family time shopping, eating out and going to the aquarium to see a new exhibit. He'd left after lunch, with overly dramatic howls of protest, that failed make up for the happy spring in his step as he sauntered out the door calling back that he'd bring Kaiba a treat when he got home. _That's right just leave me here. I hope you get attacked by a squid._

"And if I promise a trip to Disney World can I get to work tomorrow?" Kaiba tried to glare into those soft, beseeching eyes, and failed miserably.

"Nope, not a chance. Jonouchi already beat you there, plus I get a few other extra bonuses if you stay in bed on Monday." Mokuba contentedly rolled over to pillow his head on Kaiba's knee.

"Monday!" Kaiba shook his head, "The doctor back in the States said I would be fine on Monday! Why should I stay in bed!"

"Cause you got on the plane, and since you got on the plane you have to stay in bed Monday." Mokuba turned his head to smile condescendingly at his big brother.

"And just how are you going to keep me in bed if you're off at school?" Kaiba asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"Oh, I'm not going to school." Mokuba settled more comfortable against his leg and flipped open a magazine.

"Why not?" Kaiba pretended to be interested in a file he pulled off the stack next to him.

"Cause, you need to stay in bed and Jonouchi's got to get to class to take a test, so I get to stay home." Mokuba buried his nose in his magazine, hiding a grin, waiting for the explosion. By the tension in the leg he was laying against he could bet it would be soon.

"And who came up with that plan?" Kaiba's voice was getting just a tad clipped.

"I did." Mokuba casually flipped a page.

Kaiba considered, his options were; take the challenge and thwack his brother with something, the file would do; or frustrate the kid, who obviously was expecting something in the realm of a thwacking, and pretend not to notice. _I wonder how far he's willing to play this game? And just what are the stakes?_

"Won't work. You're going to school." Kaiba scanned a page of the file, waiting for Mokuba to return the shot.

Mokuba frowned at the magazine, the tension was leaving his brother's leg. _Great, now what? Jonouchi said I had to keep him busy for at least a half hour while Bakura finishes stealing the rest of big brother's clothes._ He looked innocently up at his brother, "Are you going to stay in bed?"

"No." Kaiba flipped to the next page in the file.

"Then I get to stay home." Mokuba smiled happily.

"And just how is that going to make me stay in bed?" Kaiba scanned down the page.

"Yami promised to show me a neat spell that can freeze people in their tracks." Mokuba turned back to the magazine with a sense of triumph, feeling the tension return to the leg.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba put down the file. _Just what I need, a 5000 year old pharaoh teaching my hyper active kid brother sorcery._

"He said it would only take a few moments to learn." Mokuba shrugged, only a couple more minutes and he'd have earned five pounds of gummy worms.

"And just how are you going to learn that if you're in intensive care." Kaiba lunged for the little imp, who bounced quickly out of range.

"Big brother! How could you....." Mokuba squeaked and ducked as Kaiba grabbed a handy pillow and threw it at him.

Yugi

Yugi sat at his desk and watched a few stray snowflakes lazily twirl past his window.

I can't believe she lied to me.

Yami sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall watching his hikari. _I'm sorry aibou._

_How could she do that?_ Yugi watched as a gust of wind carried a fine dust of snow across his window. _She said...she said she wasn't allowed to... Why did she say that? Did she think..._

_Did she think what?_

Yugi shrugged.

_Yugi?_

Yugi traced an invisible pattern on his desk. _Was going to the dance with me so horrible that she had to lie to get out of it?_

_No, aibou, I'm sure that's not it._ Yami reached over to touch his light's shoulder, but Yugi shrugged his hand away.

_She was kissing that man Yami. Not just kissing him, but REALLY kissing him._ He looked over at the other half of his soul, _Is it me Yami? Did she lie so she'd never have to kiss_ **_me_** _like that?_

Yuai

Yuai couldn't help smiling as the bank clerk handed her a deposit receipt. Her hair swirled in a neat silky bob around her shoulders, her new uniform was sitting in a crisp paper bag at her feet, and she now had money safely tucked away in the bank.

"Have a nice day." The clerk smiled back.

Yuai picked up her bag and laughed, "Yes, thank you. I intend to."

She skipped out the door with the happy grin still in place, then seeing a street vendor selling chestnuts hopped over there. It was a beautiful day with the snow swirling in enchanted clouds of fairy dust, the cold tweaking at her nose. Everything was beautiful. She had even made a few calculations and realized that if she was careful with her money, she might just be able to afford a small efficiency apartment of her own. The money Kaiba had paid her could just cover the move in costs and the money she collected from her jobs would easily pay for rent. No more sleeping in a tent, for her, soon she could have a real home, with real walls and real floors.

The man smiled merrily back as they exchanged money and hot roasted nuts. Yuai giggled happily, her eyes sparkling as she thanked him and scampered down the street, dreaming of curtains, and beds, and kitchen tables.

Kaiba

Kaiba eyed the pile of files, wondering if the treat Jonouchi promised him would be a paper shredder, then pushed the lap top away and scooped up the first few files from the stack. _Banzai._

Kaiba looked at the file in his hand, wondering why it was here. Kado in security had done a through background check on Yuai. Kaiba frowned hefting the thick file experimentally in his hand, he couldn't remember ordering this file, but then, he couldn't remember not ordering it either. There was really no reason to go digging into Yuai's private life, but the sheer weight and thickness of the file was puzzling. A sixteen year old girl of a poor family should probably have a file that consisted of a couple of neatly typed pages at best, but this file was inches thick.

He flipped it open. On the front page was a note.

_You might need this number after reading this file. If you don't want to call. I will. -Kado_

It was the number for child protective services.

Kiaba opened the file and started reading. It began with a overview of the previous report, then it started getting....interesting. By the time he got to the fifth page he was angry, by the tenth, he just felt sick and it had nothing to do with his recent illness. He gritted his teeth, suppressed the sick rage that tightened in his stomach and continued reading till the end of the file. He slapped it shut and sat, seething.

His adoptive father had been a sick, twisted bastard, who had delighted in hammering him into some perverted image of the perfect son, but even he hadn't been this sick, or twisted. The file was full of pictures, hospital reports, social service reports, police reports, statements taken from former neighbors, reports of evidence, all documenting the same thing. Yuai's father and mother should be killed. If there was ever any two people presently on the earth more deserving of a slow, lingering, tortuous death, Kaiba hadn't heard of them. He wondered, if he handed Bakura the file and a couple thousand dollars, if the ancient spirit could come up with some creative way to show the appreciation that turning someone's life into a sixteen year long nightmare deserved.

He reached over to the phone and picked it up, flipping to the note at the beginning of the file. A glimmer of a idea seeping into his head. Yuai could be safe and Mokuba would have someone to keep him in line while he was at work. This could work, but first things first, those parents had to go.

"Hello. I have a report..."


	18. Lost

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, who is a genius.

Chrysalis

Chapter Eighteen: Lost

Jonouchi & Kaiba- Monday Morning

Kaiba lolled on his bed watching as Jonouchi buzzed around the room getting ready for school, unconsciously putting on a riveting show for his captive audience. It was a mesmerizing solo performance with three acts and an encore. Kaiba appreciated the fine subtleties, delightful choreography and stunning scenery it provided. It was one of the best productions that he'd ever witnessed and would be more than happy to give the main star of the little production a personal review with glowing commendations.

The show had begun when Jonouchi had emerged from the shower wrapped in a towel searching for his underwear, with tousled, half dry hair, muscles moving silkily under damp golden skin, with delicate trails of water tracing down the tempting, sculpted planes of his back till they reached the low slung towel and disappeared. Kaiba had carefully considered the artistic statement of the towel, then decided that the costuming director should win an award. The innuendo and sensuality of the water was nicely balanced by the innocent preoccupation of the performer. Kaiba gave high marks to the director for the contrast. As soon as the underwear had be found, Jonouchi had gone in to dress for act two.

That started when Jonouchi reappeared, now dressed in his school trousers but still shirtless, searching for his socks. The socks, unearthed from the bottom of the closet, providing his breathless audience with a fine view of sleek muscles and a firm bottom accented nicely by the blue slacks, had required that Jonouchi perch on the edge of the bed, muscles flexing, hair falling forward displaying a smooth, enticing, vulnerable curve of neck, that seemed to beg to be nibbled at. This time the costuming was a bit more subtle and, without the provocative sparkling tracks of water droplet's, lacked the subtle finesse of the last act, but he felt the tension still remained and was aided by the choreography. Jonouchi had then scampered off, back to the bath to find his deodorant, leaving his audience to ponder the delightful imagery and prepare for act three.

Act three had begun as Jonouchi pattered back out pulling on a tee-shirt, limbs flexing, stomach taunt. Kaiba had sat mourning the loss of the expanse of delicious skin when Jonouchi went for subtly. He put on the school jacket, nimble cleaver fingers weaving the buttons into their holes. Mesmerized, Kaiba's eyes followed each flick, twist and stroke, silently applauding the playwright for that bit of genius. Lost in artistry, he curled in bed imagining other things those fingers could do, when Jonouchi departed out the door for breakfast and a brief intermission.

Then, after breakfast, was the encore as Jonouchi swayed and bent and leaned in a variety of poses as he searched for his school supplies. A book under the bedside table, an eraser that had wandered behind the curtains and a floppy disk that had become wedged behind the bookcase, had provided the opportunity for Jonouchi to display a genius for posing in erotic tableaus. Kaiba appreciated each one with a connoisseurs appreciation for beauty and a heavy dose of pure lust. Unfortunately, like most truly spectacular experiences, it was short lived.

Mokuba popped his head in the room and smiled hopefully at his brother, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay home?"

"Go to school Mokuba." Kaiba yanked his eyes off Jonouchi's backside and glowered at his sibling.

"How about the shooting? Won't I be in danger?" Mokuba rounded his eyes, making them look big and soft and defenseless.

"Security has it covered, just stay inside at lunch." Kaiba let his eyes drift back to Jonouchi, who was down on his hands and knees trying to pull a paper out from under the desk.

"But what happens if you need something?" Mokuba made his eyes bigger and even more innocent.

"Go. Now." Kiaba forced himself not to snarl at his brother, reminding himself yet again that he loved the kid. It was getting hard to remember. _See if you ever get another gummy worm in your lifetime._

Till this illness, Kaiba had been under the delusion that Kaiba Corp. was a duty that he endured for the sake of providing for his brother, now he knew the truth, Kaiba Corp. was the reason he hadn't murdered the little demon spawn. He had spent years feeling guilt, guilt that he wasn't there for Mokuba when he was at work, guilt that he wasn't providing for Mokuba if he was home, guilt that he was failing his brother. Now, as he watched his lover snatching up his scattered homework, he didn't feel guilt. Now, all he wanted was to go to work, get away from his brother, hide in Kaiba Corp.'s glass tower till he got over the urge to throttle the brat. Or call an exorcist. _I wonder if they really do house calls._

"Okay. Just thought I'd ask." Mokuba disappeared.

"Ya promise to stay home." Jonouchi smashed the last of his books into his bag and started searching for his favorite pencil, bending forward at the waist as he checked the cushions of a chair, pants clinging enticingly.

"Do I have a choice? May I remind you that I have no clothes." Kaiba growled staring up at the ceiling, trying to get his hormones in check.

Jonouchi grinned and walked closer to the bed, "But you look so damn sexy in the boxers."

Kaiba nearly groaned in defeat as rolled over on his side and looked at him, "You know the old phrase about payback, don't you."

Jonouchi leaned forward and lightly kissed Kaiba, "Lookin' forward to it."

Naughty thoughts sauntered around Kaiba's head as Jonouchi straightened and headed for the door. Not that he was getting any. Apparently, someplace along the way, Jonouchi had interpreted the doctor's orders to mean no sex. Which, Kiaba supposed, did motivate him to get better faster, if for no other reason than he wouldn't have to spend so much time stuck in bed, alone, bored, and horny. Tomorrow, though, was going to be a different story. He fully intended to spend a very long time, making up for a very long time.

"I'll pick up your homework for ya." Jonouchi turned at the door, wanting to see Kaiba one last time before he headed off to school. It still amazed him, that he was standing there, talking to Kaiba, smiling at him, could walk over a claim a kiss if he wanted. He almost went back, just to touch, to feel satin soft skin under his fingers, to feel nimble hands slip around him, pulling him down to sleep scented sheets, demanding velvet lips, tangles of limbs and heat and want and delicious tension and pleasure and... he gave a quick smile and bolted out the door nearly running down the staircase. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Love, I hope you ain't planning on going to anywhere tomorrow, cause ya ain't getting' outta bed._

Yuai

Yuai stood at the corner waiting for Yugi and Honda. She couldn't wait to see Yugi's face when he saw her with her new uniform, new hair cut and new shoes. She could imagine his happy smile, his laugh. It was for that moment that she looked forward to this day. For the few moments that Yugi would smile at her, would see her through what she was going to do.

Today was the day, the first time in her life she was going to break The Rule. The rule that said, you will not tell. No matter how bad it is, you will not tell. You will not tell when your father uses you as a fuck toy. You will not tell when your mother hits you in the stomach with a hot frying pan. You will not tell where the bruises come from. You will not tell how your bones got broken. Today, she was going to tell. She was going to walk into the principle's office and start telling about her parents, about Ekko, about everything.

But she needed her friends and they were late. She looked anxiously at the clock outside the bank across the street. If they didn't come soon, they would be tardy to first period. She didn't mind for herself, she had no intention of going to first period, she would be heading straight for the office, but Yugi and Honda would catch it if they didn't hurry. _I hope nothing bad happened._

She waited a few more minutes. _Maybe Yugi's grandpa drove them to school. If not I'll find Jonouchi and he'll know. Hopefully._

Wanting to find out if her friends were all right before school started, she turned and quickly ran down the street, heading for school. It wasn't a long way away. Just under half a mile, but more than enough to make her stop and pant as she dashed into the school yard. It was still early enough that the main doors to the school weren't open and most of the students were anxiously waiting in the winter school yard for their chance to get into the minimally heated building.

She looked around hoping to spot her friends, Jonouchi was leaning against the side of the school building, out of the direct wind, talking with a boy, she thought his name was Ropa, or Roba, or Rob, or something like that. He saw her and casually waved, then went back to his conversation. A couple of girls from class were standing in the entrance of the school, waiting for the doors to open, and a few boys were tossing around a basketball in an absent minded way as they chatted in the sun, but no Yugi, no Honda.

She walked around to the side of the building, near the side door, finally spotting them sitting on a bench, looking out toward the game field.

She smiled happily and walked over to them. "Hi."

They both stiffened and turned to look at her. Honda frowned and stood up. Yugi looked away, not even bothering to return her greeting. Yuai felt the smile slip from her face.

"What do you want?" Honda's voice was hard, cold. It wasn't the voice of her friend.

Yuai stopped, confused. "I...I waited for you at the corner, and you didn't come."

"So." Honda stepped forward, angrily. "We have better things to do than wait for some lying, little bitch."

Yuai took a step back, astonished. She knew that tone of voice, she knew the way he moved. She'd seen them too many times, just before her parents would start beating on her. But why? Why? They were her friends. She took another step back as Honda took another step forward, her eyes widening in fear, her voice caught, muted by sudden unexpected fear.

Yugi reached out and touched Honda's arm stopping him, then turned and looked at her. His gentle, beautiful eyes were cold, distant, hiding, even as they looked directly at her. "Go away."

"Yugi? What..." Yuai stepped backward again, away from the look, away from Honda's suddenly menacing presence.

"Go away. I don't want to see you." Yugi turned away, releasing Honda's arm.

Yuai went away. Yuai went away as quickly as she could as Honda took another step forward. She ran back to the school yard, scuttling up the steps, looking fearfully back over her shoulder, half expecting the new, terrible Honda to appear. She stood shivering in a small corner, away from the girls who were still chatting, wondering what had happened.

Everything had been fine on Friday. She had gone to Yugi's home after school, Honda walking with them, then staying around as they all sat around Yugi's kitchen table doing homework and drinking hot tea. Then Honda had left and they'd played a couple rounds of Mousetrap before she left. She hadn't seen either of them since. Nothing had happened. Nothing to cause Honda to be so mad. Nothing to make Yugi look at her like he couldn't stand to see her. Nothing.

The door clicked open as a teacher finally unlocked it to allow the half frozen students to tumble into the building's warmth. Yuai quickly put her shoes in her cubby and slipped on her slippers, trying to get out of the way before Yugi and Honda came in. She hurried down the hall into the class and stopped short. _Oh no! Oh no! I sit in back of Honda._ She stood in the door, dithering, when a hand fell on her shoulder. She jumped, wrenching herself away, expecting the worst, only to find a embarrassed Mr. Yoshida looking at her.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Yuai." He smiled soothingly and reached out a hand, "but you have to come with me."

Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi

Jonouchi looked down at his lunch at what looked like a giant golf ball floating in yellowish water. He checked the menu board, then checked his tray again. "A matzo ball? What the heck is a matzo ball?"

Yugi poked at it with his fork, causing it to carom around the tray, sloshing yellow water on to the pastel colored carrots, that sat droopily to one side of the tray. "Maybe it's like a really hard rice ball."

"Maybe you have to crack it open before you eat it." Honda ventured, lifting his out of the water and clinking it against the side of the tray. It didn't seem to have any effect. Honda tried hitting it against the side of the table with the same result.

Jonouchi sighed and pushed the tray away, watching Honda beat his matzo against the side of the table as Yugi listlessly began eating his carrots. Something was up with his friends. Honda had been edgy all day and Yugi had looked like the new model for depression. Jonouchi debated whether he wanted to ask what was going on. On one side was the fact that he wanted to help his friends, on the other side was the fact that every time he had tried to ask he had been ignored by Honda or had come face to face with a scowling Yami. He decided to keep his mouth shut, at least till the hostilities calmed down. If he kept pressing, he might find himself nursing a bloody nose in the shadow realm.

He pulled a letter out of his book bag and opened it, as Honda finally gave up on his matzo after it ricocheted off the table, smacking him in the face. The letter had been waiting for him next to his breakfast plate. It was from Kaiba Corp.'s health center. As soon as he had gotten home from San Francisco he had headed over there for a quick check. He seriously doubted whether Mako had any unhappy germs to share. The fish boy wasn't bright, but he also didn't sleep around. Duke on the other hand....well it was best to be safe. He didn't want to pass on something along to Kaiba. He unfolded the report and started reading.

Yugi poked the last of his carrots around the tray, trying to tell himself that he wasn't worried that Yuai hadn't been in class. She hadn't been in any class actually and oddly none of the teachers had called her name in roll today. Mr. Ito had paused a moment when he came to her name then skipped over it without calling it out. Yugi shook his head slightly, he was not worried. No he wasn't. He was hurt, maybe a little angry. His friend had lied, he had the right to feel hurt about it.

_You don't know what happened Yugi. What you saw might not be what you think._ Yami sat on the bench next to him looking concerned.

_You don't kiss people like that by accident and don't say he was an old friend, old friends don't kiss like that._ Yugi frowned down at his tray.

Yami nodded and stayed quiet.

_You don't kiss relatives like that either._ Yugi explained inspecting a brown spot on his carrot.

Yami nodded again.

_She was the one who said she wasn't allowed to date or kiss or anything._ Yugi speared the carrot and ate it.

_Yes, she was._ Yami leaned back against the table looking at his hikari mutilate his last carrot. _And you are the one who told her she was just a friend._

_So._ Yugi mashed his carrot with his fork and started picking it apart.

_If you are just a friend, why do you care who she's kissing?_ Yami tipped his head questioningly.

Yugi didn't answer, he kept picking at his carrot, not even looking at his soul partner.

Yami nodded. _Yes. I thought so. Now, who told the bigger lie?_

Jonouchi and Kaiba

Jonouchi raced up the front steps and flung himself happily into the main foyer of the mansion. He shot down the hall and after a quick survey of the living area, jogged up the steps toward the master bedroom. The door was open and he could hear the faint tap of computer keys. He grinned and peered in the door.

Kaiba was sitting in bed, his computer on a lap tray and a pile of folders spread out around him. He looked, in Jonouchi's opinion, edible. His pale skin had lost the sickly grayish hue, his hair gleamed in the afternoon light. Admittedly he'd lost some weight and muscle during his illness, but his body had regained it's arrogant grace, it's confident elegance. It also didn't hurt that that delectable body was dressed in nothing but a pair of midnight blue, silk boxers.

"Aren't you home a bit early?" Kaiba didn't even look up, engrossed in his work.

"Skipped." Jonouchi walked over stripping off his school jacket and tossing it on the floor.

Kaiba nodded absently, still typing, "Shouldn't do that."

"It's worth it." Jonouchi kicked off his shoes.

"Say that when you don't graduate." Kaiba scooped up a file, consulted the contents a second then went back to typing.

Jonouchi shrugged out of his tee shirt and tossed that on the floor. "Still worth it."

"And when you find yourself with Anzu as your manager, at Burger World?" Kaiba consulted the file again and frowned at it.

Jonouchi wiggled out of his pants and let them fall, "I'll be a happy man."

Kaiba shook his head, erasing something on the computer and retyping. "Can I quote you later?"

Jonouchi pulled off his socks, tossing them over his shoulder, grinning. "Sure."

Kaiba closed the file and picked up another, "I suppose I could hire a tutor."

"If it makes you happy." Jonouchi carefully scooped up the scattered files and dropped them on the bedside table.

"Thanks." Kaiba murmured as he flipped a few pages, absorbed in the file, "I'll be done in a minute."

Jonouchi gleefully pounced, he'd had a lot of practice and he put it to good use. Kaiba found himself flattened onto the bed, the file scattering onto the floor, facing laughing brown eyes. "Yer done now."

Yuai

The two social workers sat in the front seat of the sedan, chatting about an ice sculpture exhibit that was being put on down by the bay. Yuai admitted that they were both very nice, as far a social workers go, but ice sculpture wasn't a big interest of hers, even on a good day. And this wasn't a good day. The school hadn't been all that bad, apparently they'd already found out her secret and had been waiting for her to show up. Being escorted quietly off campus by two police and a social worker, like a delinquent who'd pulled one too many pranks, had been humiliating. The worst had been the hospital, where they had done a "through" examination, with pictures, and a falsely sympathetic doctor. Then, they'd bundled her up, like a load of soiled laundry and dumped her into the back seat of the car to be taken to a temporary foster home.

Her parents had been arrested Saturday, according to the overheard conversation, and were being held for a variety of charges, including something to do with illegal drugs and a gun that her father had forgotten to fill out the correct forms to get. When they had started talking about the charges for what had been done to her, they had dropped their voices and moved out of hearing range.

The social workers, meanwhile, seemed to be working on the deluded belief that she was going to miss her parents. They kept reassuring her that they were okay. When they found out she had heard they were in jail, they hastened to tell her that the charges were minor and they'd be released soon. They would see her later. She'd be able to visit with them and as soon as her parents had taken some classes she would be able to go home.

She wondered what part of her life they hadn't understood. Did they really think she wanted to see them? That the knowledge that her parents would be free, with a gun no less, would make her happy? That all that they'd put her through, earned them nothing more than a few minor charges and taking a few classes, would be a relief? Yuai cringed in the back seat, already able to guess what her homecoming would be like.

After driving to the far edge of Domino City, outside of any chance she'd have of seeing her friends, not that she had any anymore, the sedan pulled up in front of a carefully manicured residential house, with cheery flowers set in pots on the front step. A large woman with a huge smile stepped out as the social workers bustled her out of the car. A couple of sullen looking teens lurked in the door behind her, glaring out at their new foster sister.

"Come in, come in, my dear." She waved the kids away, motioning for Yuai and her little entourage to enter the house. "Let's go have some lunch while we take care of all the paperwork."

Yuai reluctantly walked in.

I want to say that most social workers have a **LOT** more compassion, and sense then Yuai's. They have a lousy job, get little appreciation and are often more appalled than anyone at the mysterious workings of the court system. Feel for these people folks. They work all day to help kids like Yuai, who really need help, and get kicked in the teeth by everyone for doing it. Can you blame them if they get a little testy at times?


	19. And Found

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, who is a genius.

Okay, I know that Yugi is and has been a OOC. My defense is that this is the first time he's really had a girlfriend and hormones can make any guy into a raving Neanderthal, they're bound to at least make sweet Yugi a bit touchy.

Chrysalis

Chapter Eighteen: And Found

Yuai- Tuesday

Bay Side High School wasn't much different than Domino City High School. The building was large and cold; the teachers were either struggling, indifferent or liked being on a power kick; the students were either victims or victors; and the uniform didn't fit. This time, though, Yuai didn't care. When her foster mother, Sakura, dropped her off at school in her borrowed uniform to stand and freeze in the school yard, Yuai just slipped out of the car and walked away as her foster brothers and sisters brushed past her to go smoke on the other side of the building.

Class was the same, same uncomfortable desks, same whispers, same looks. Yuai slipped down the aisle after she had been introduced and pretended she wasn't there. She wasn't going to be there for long anyway, a few days, a couple months, maybe a year. She'd been classified as a temporary foster child, which meant that everything in her life was temporary. Temporary home, temporary family, temporary life. All so she could be reunited with her parents.

Yuai pulled out her notebook and started aimlessly doodling. Yesterday morning she'd been happy, a bit nervous, but happy. She had friends, she had a new uniform, money in the bank and a plan to get her own apartment. Now, she shared a bedroom with a girl who hid food under her pillow like a crazed squirrel and her friends were gone.

She still didn't understand that. She'd spent the night trying to think over what could have happened, what had caused Yugi and Honda to turn on her. The only thing she could think of was they had found out. They had found out all about her parents, maybe about Ekko. She had considered the possibility that Ekko had posted those pictures like he had threatened to do, but if that had happened, wouldn't other people have known? The other kids at school hadn't paid any attention to her, Jonouchi even waved hello. If Ekko had posted the pictures, wouldn't there have been more reaction?

It could only be her parents. They had found out that her parents had used her like a inflatable sex doll and punching bag. She had really thought they wouldn't mind. After all, Anzu had gone through some of the same kind of thing, and Yuai, at least, hadn't reacted by trolling Domino City like a bitch in heat. The difference had to be Yugi.

Anzu was an old friend of Yugi's, they'd grown up together, so, she guessed, Anzu got special treatment. Yuai on the other hand had been a friend for only a few months, she got no special treatment. She got tossed aside, not good enough, she supposed, to even get a brush off. No, she had to be thrown out with unspoken threats and cruel words, just so she wouldn't make the mistake of thinking that they still cared, that someone like her could consider themselves their friend.

That, she supposed, hurt the most. She could deal with the school, her odd room mate, her obsessively cheerful foster mother, the complete uncertainty that was now her life, but to know that Yugi couldn't stand to even look at her, that hurt.

Jonouchi and Kaiba

Kaiba yawned and looked at Jonouchi sprawled next to him with a slight, sinful smile. The blond looked so peaceful, so innocent, in the morning light. Almost a shame to wake him. Almost. Yesterday and last night had been fever hot, desperate. All the want, loneliness and frustration of the last weeks had raged between them, all hunger and need as they nearly tore pleasure out of each other's bodies with harsh cries and demanding hands. This morning, however.... Kaiba slipped out of bed to find a few things before returning and slipping back to his lover's side.

Kaiba leaned forward and brushed a kiss along the delicate curve of Jonouchi's jaw, "Wake up, Jo. It's payback time."

Jonouchi mumbled, thick lashes flickering, soft lips tightening slightly.

"Wake up, love." Kaiba nipped playfully at Jonouchi's ear. "It's late and I have plans."

Jonouchi blinked sleepily at him, "Pl'ns? Wha's up?"

Kaiba laughed softly, "Your hands in just a moment."

"Wha ya mean?" Jonouchi felt something soft wrap around one of his wrists, "Se'o, wha ya doin?"

Kaiba smiled naughtily into his eyes, watching Jonouchi finally come into the waking world. He gave him a soft kiss of greeting, "Something you'll like. Lift your hands."

Jonouchi, still slightly sleep dazed, obediently lifted his hands, feeling Kaiba guide them to the headboard. Something tightened around his other wrist, making him lift his head and look up at his now bound hands. They were now neatly tied with a silk scarf. He gave them an experimental tug. The silk tightened, but didn't give. A shiver of excitement drove the last of the sleep out of his body as he looked into his love's gleeful smirk. "Plans, huh?"

He leaned forward, looking into curious and excited brown eyes, "Do you want to play?"

Jonouchi grinned back, "What's the stakes?"

"You'll see." Kaiba leaned forward, catching Jonouchi's mouth in a kiss, soft at first, exploring the satin curve, tasting, teasing, till the lips eagerly pressed forward, opening, inviting him deeper. He nibbled teasingly, coyly, at the edges before dipping inside for a taste, then pressed forward, hard, demanding. His hands coming up, slipping into tousled blond strands, holding, controlling, as his mouth ruthlessly claimed the other's lips and tongue as his own. Then just as quickly stopped. Kaiba leaned back, inspecting the now slightly bruised lips that were still parted. He raised a finger and lightly traced them. "Beautiful."

Yugi and Honda

Lunch sat in a brown lump on Yugi's tray and seemed to be endlessly fascinating to Yami, who leaned close to it, inspecting it intently.

"Couscous?" Honda shook his head, "There is no way, none, that I am eating that."

_I used to eat something like this in Egypt._ Yami looked enthralled. _It was quite good._

Yugi wondered if he'd accidentally hurt Yami when he'd slipped on the ice this morning causing the Millennium Puzzle to strike with a loud crack onto the sidewalk. _Are you feeling okay Yami?_

_Yes, aibou, I feel fine._ Yami looked over at him questioningly. _Why do you ask?_

_You just said the food was good._ Yugi wondered briefly if Yami could have a concussion. Could he have knocked his head against the side of the puzzle?

_No, I said what I used to eat in Egypt was good._ Yami waved his hand at the couscous. _This looks like mouse droppings._

_Oh. Okay, that's better._ Yugi smiled, relieved and started eating his meal.

_Aibou, couldn't you consider bringing a lunch?_ Yami winced as Yugi shoveled the food into his mouth.

_Nope. I can't stand squishy sandwiches. They get all slimy and smelly._ Yugi looked up and grinned as Jonouchi and Kaiba sat down across form them.

"Hi, guys." Jonouchi slid his tray onto the table.

_It's good to see Kaiba up and around._ Yami grinned. _I wonder if he's up to a duel?_

"Hey. Good to see you. Took your time getting to school today." Honda laughed.

Kaiba nodded coolly to then set a boxed lunch on the table, "Had to catch up on a few things."

Yami laughed and sat down on the bench next to Yugi. _Yes, I would say he had a lot of catching up to do._

_He is very busy Yami. I'm sure that Kaiba Corp. takes a lot of time._ Yugi sat feeling lost as Yami started laughing again.

"Something wrong Yugi?" Jonouchi noticed the distracted look on his friend's face.

"No, Yami's laughing about something." Yugi shrugged. "He won't share the joke."

"Keep your mouth shut pharaoh." Kaiba whispered unpacking his lunch.

_You first, priest. Maybe then you wont be late._ Yami snickered.

Yugi looked bewildered. _Yami are you sure you're all right? You didn't hit your head did you?_

"Yug?" Honda regarded his friend as Yugi looked doubtfully into space.

"Yami's been acting strange since I dropped the Millennium Puzzle this morning. I think he hit his head." Yugi watched as Yami doubled over in laughter as Kaiba glared at where he could guess the pharaoh was and ground his teeth together.

"Hey, where's Yuai?" Jonouchi checked around for the girl. She was always hanging around like Yugi's shadow. He supposed she got sick yesterday and went home, but she should have been back today.

Honda shrugged, " Who cares?"

"Huh? But I thought she was like..." Jonouchi stopped, looking at Yugi's face. Yugi looked hurt. "What happened?"

"After hanging around, pretending to be all sweet and innocent, we saw her kissing some guy out on the street." Honda glared at his couscous.

"Uhmm, so?" Jonouchi looked from Honda's angry face to Yugi's hurt face, then back.

"So. She keeps saying she isn't allowed to date, can't kiss, can't go to dances and then stands on the street doing mouth to mouth with a older guy." Honda stabbed his couscous viciously with his fork.

"I'm still not following."

"Here, let me explain." Kaiba sounded as disgusted as he felt. "Yugi, after protesting to everyone for months that Yuai was nothing but a friend, didn't consider her just as a friend. My guess is they saw Yuai kissing Ekko and Yugi got his feelings hurt." He gestured toward Honda, "That idiot got angry because Yugi got hurt. They're too idiotic to have asked Yuai what was going on and probably took it out on her. Now no more Yuai."

Jonouchi blinked, remembering yesterday, Yuai walking around the corner of the school, just to run back around like a frightened rabbit a couple of minutes later. "What did you do?"

Yami had straitened and was now leaning with his hands on the table, looking intently at the brunette. _I think a better question is who is this Ekko and how does Kaiba know about this._

Yugi nodded, "Kaiba, who is Ekko, and how do you know about this?"

Kaiba looked at Yugi for a moment, judging, then nodded, "When I hired Yuai to look after Mokuba, I had a background check done on her. I didn't get the complete file till Saturday."

"And Ekko is in that file?" Yugi asked, looking stressed.

"The file was about eight inches thick. There was a lot in that file. Ekko was just one of the little highlights."

Honda snorted, "See, trash. Not worth the time to spit on."

Kaiba repressed the urge to reach across the table and strangle the moron.

Yugi was quiet a second then nearly whispered, "What was in the file?"

Kaiba wondered what the pharaoh was up to. There was no way that Yugi was asking these questions, they were too perceptive, too sharp. However, if Yami wanted to ask, why didn't he just take control? "Documentation of about sixteen years worth of severe child abuse, police reports, hospital records, interviews, pictures."

Yugi turned white and Honda shut up. Yami wasn't done yet, though. "And Ekko? How does he fit in?" Yugi whispered.

"Yuai's father liked to play poker. He didn't win much and it was costing him money. He came up with a creative way to still play without going into debt, he'd bet Yuai. Sometimes, he'd take pictures and bet with those." Kaiba watched as Yugi started looking sick and figured out what the Egyptian was up to. The ancient spirit was making a point and if Yugis behavior was any indication, the point was being taken. "Ekko won a couple hands and got some pictures of it. Unless Yuai became his little playmate, he was going to make posters of the pictures and spread them around school. You probably saw her meeting to make her payment."

Yugi bolted toward the bathroom, hands covering his mouth and tears streaming down his face.

Honda's mouth dropped open and he made a little squeaky sound. Then he dropped his head and covered his eyes. "Oh, man. Oh, man. When I fuck up, I really fuck up. She needed help and all I did was..... Oh, man. I really fucked up."

Jonouchi looked furious. "What the hell did you do?"

"Acted like a fucking moron." Honda moaned.

"And this is new?" Kaiba calmly started eating his lunch.

Honda lifted his head and glared at him, "You are one cold son of a bitch. You know all this and you just sit there eating like it's nothing. Why don't you help her?"

Kaiba ignored him, till Jonouchi nudged him, looking worried. "Relax, soon as I read the file, I took care of it." He smiled slightly at Jonouchi's relieved look. "Soon as the paperwork is finalized, she'll be staying at the mansion with us."

Yugi washed his mouth out. The couscous had been bad enough going down, but it's return visit had been...memorable. Yami leaned against the wall of the bathroom, looking up at the cracked plaster ceiling. He hadn't said anything since they had come in here. He had waited patiently as Yugi had his little reunion with his lunch in the bathroom stall, then barely looked at him when he had come out. Yugi could almost feel the disappointment radiating off his darker half.

_You're angry aren't you._ Yugi leaned against the sink, water still dripping down his face.

Yami nodded not answering or looking at him.

Yugi slumped sadly forward. _I should have asked her._

_Yes, you should have._ Yami wasn't giving a millimeter

_Did you know?_ Yugi looked at the water swirl down the sink and reached over to turn the faucet off.

_Not exactly._ Yami shook his head, looking over at his drooping hikari. _I guessed, but not the extent whole extent of it._

_Why didn't you tell me?_ Yugi cried. _She was my friend._

_You don't trespass in other people's souls without good reason, aibou. The secret was hers to tell, not mine._ Yami softened, seeing the devastation in his light's eyes. _No one said she wasn't still your friend._

Yugi shook his head. _She'll never forgive me._

_Isn't that her choice?_ Yami walked over and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

Yugi took a deep breath and nodded.

Yuai- Thursday

_Yet another happy day in the life of the poor and down trodden._ Yuai got out of the car and walked into the school building with her foster sister trailing along behind her, stuffing a candy bar down the front of her blouse.

The rest of the students were already filing into their seats as Yuai walked into the classroom and headed for her chair.

"Excuse me, Miss Tasuke?" The teacher walked over to her. "Miss Tasuke."

Yuai jumped, it had been so long since anyone had addressed her by her real name, that she'd forgotten it. "Sorry. Sorry. I...."

"Please report to the principle's office Miss Tasuke." The teacher frowned importantly down at her, lips sneering as he took in her oversized uniform.

Yuai's shoulders slumped as she turned around and walked to the main office. Her fellow students raced by to classes, a few jeering as she reached the office and slid the door open. It was actually warm in the office, unlike the rest of the school's nippy temperature. A large secretary with a mustache and a huge bosom, leaned over the counter to inspect Yuai like a small rat that had dared to poke it's nose into her domain.

"I'm Yuai Tasuke. I was told to report to the principle." Yuai murmured.

The secretary glowered at her and pointed toward a rickety, yellow, plastic chair. "You will just have to wait."

Yuai sat down and waited, and waited, and waited. She opened her bag and pulled out her notebook and began doodling. More waiting, more doodling, more waiting. The secretary sat down behind her desk and pulled out her lunch and began to eat. Yuai drew a frog with a mustache eating flies. More waiting. Finally the door opened and her social worker stepped out.

She smiled at Yuai, "Just a few more minutes honey." Then she left Yuai there and walked out the door.

Yuai stretched her aching back, receiving a warning glower from the secretary. More waiting. The social worker came back smiling and smelling vaguely of fried food, just to disappear into the office again. More waiting. The secretary finished her lunch and started typing. More waiting. Yuai wondered if she'd be able to stand when the principle finally called her in. More waiting.

The door opened again and both her social workers stepped out, smiling and bowing to the principle, then another figure stepped out, looming forebodingly next to the principle, who smiled nervously at him and bowed greasily. Yuai, sitting stunned in her chair, didn't blame him. She'd received a much watered down version of that look from Mokuba. The full impact of a irritated, annoyed and very, very angry Seto Kaiba was enough to even make the chair she sat on quiver. She didn't blame the principle for looking like he wanted to cry and run back to his office.

Kaiba bowed tersely to the principle and social workers, then marched over to her, grabbed her arm and hauled her out of the office. "Come on. We're going home."

"Home?" Yuai managed to peep as Kaiba dragged her out the front entrance and down to a waiting limo.

"Of course. You don't think I'm going to lose the only babysitter I have do you?" Kaiba growled as the driver hurriedly opened the door for them. He nearly tossed Yuai into the car.

Kaiba had to admit, he liked Yuai. He'd just saved her from a miserable life, but she still negotiated like a contract lawyer smelling blood. "Okay, fifty dollars a day, no uniform and every other weekend off."

"Two week days off, no mornings, two weeks paid vacation in summer and in winter." Yuai was getting the hang of this, just so long as you didn't directly meet those blue eyes, negotiating with Kaiba wasn't too hard. It was the impact of those eyes that reduced one to mush, his physical presence was intimidating, but the eyes were the killer.

"Two days a week off consecutively, one week end a month. You will do mornings. Three weeks in summer, one week in winter." Kaiba tried glaring, but Yuai refused to notice. Intriguing, most competitors hadn't figured out that strategy. Kaiba made a note to himself to see about getting business training for Yuai.

Yuai considered, hiding her smile. Part of her wanted to continue dickering. It was one of the best games she'd played in days, full of strategy, maneuvering, tricks, bluffs and gambits that made chess seem dull. However, a good player knew when to call it quits, she nodded. "Deal. Fifty dollars a day, two consecutive days a week off, mornings, no uniform, three weeks in summer, one in winter and one weekend a month free."

Kaiba nodded, "Done."

Yuai broke into a happy smile as the limo drove through the main gates to the mansion. Mokuba had to be home by now, probably laying on the couch entranced by his Playstation. She wondered if Jonouchi was there with him. She hadn't really gotten to know him before, but he always seemed nice enough, and Yugi liked him. The smile faded a little. She'd be going back to Domino High, probably back to her desk behind Honda. _Damn, should have negotiated for a private tutor._

Yugi and Honda

Yugi and Honda stood nervously at the front gate of the school, waiting. Students flowed steadily by them, trying to get into the minimal protection of the school yard and away from the cutting wind that picked up icy crystals from the snow and sandblasted them into tender exposed skin. Cars dropping students off, crept slowly on the ice slicked street, tires desperately whirling for purchase.

Do you think she'll even talk to us?" Honda pulled his coat closer to his shivering body, futilely hoping for some warmth.

Yugi drooped next to him, "Yami keeps saying it's up to her. That after what we did she deserves the chance to tell us both to go to hell."

Honda nodded miserably, "Yep. She does. Man, I can't believe we did that."

Yugi nodded looking at his feet, "My fault. I just kept telling myself that Yuai was my friend. I just got used to her being there. Then when I saw her kissing that guy, I guess I realized, that well, she was more than a friend. Then I got all hurt and then you got angry on my account and well...here we are."

The wind blew viciously down the street, pelting the two with even larger ice pellets. Yugi shivered, as the overhead wires whined and ice cracked as it fell in tiny drops from over head to shatter on the pavement. A group of girls frantically dashed by, holding their skirts down with one hand while trying to steady themselves on the slippery pavement with their other.

The school doors finally cracked open and the students in the yard rushed in the doors. Yugi and Honda looked longingly at the entrance then turned and waited. An eternity of ice and wind later Kaiba's sleek limo glided up to the curb. The driver calmly walked around and opened the door setting Kaiba free on the innocent school for another day. Jonouchi bounded joyously out after him, grinning happily at his friends, then a slender delicate form slipped out to shiver on the sidewalk next to him.

"Hey guys!" Jonouchi smiled at his two huddled friends, "Whatcha doin'?"

Kaiba looked at the two, nodded a curt hello and reached out and yanked Jonouchi unceremoniously through the gate, hauling the protesting blond off, to leave the two friends to face Yuai alone.

"Uhmmm. Hi, Yuai." Yugi looked at her with large uncertain eyes.

"Hi." Honda mumbled at the ground.

Yuai just stood waiting. Wherever this was going, she wanted it to get there soon. Jonouchi had told her about the scene in the cafeteria, about Yugi, about Honda, about how sorry they were. She guessed it helped to know they didn't blame her for her parents and Ekko, but she wasn't sure she wanted to forgive, could forgive. Standing there on the sidewalk looking at Yugi's sad face, she wanted to forgive him, but most of her life was all about survival. In her life, you don't forgive if you're going to survive.

"Yuai," Yugi took a deep breath and rushed his words out. "I'm real sorry. Really. I am. I shouldn't have acted that way. I...you.... I mean..." Yugi looked down biting his lip. "You're my friend, and I acted like a jerk, and I'm sorry."

Honda nodded at the ground, "Yeah, me too. We saw you kissing that jerk and I got all angry 'cause you had said that... well..." He looked up, his eyes sad and guilty, "I should've been ...you're my friend too, and I should've been helping you, and instead I bullied you...Aahh, man Yuai, I'm sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you're angry, I should've been there for you and..."

Yuai pursed her lips in a slight frown. _Ekko strikes again._ She looked at them considering. Honda, was well, Honda, not too bright, always ready to help a friend. And Yugi was Yugi, how could she stay mad at him? The blame, if blame had to be pinned on someone, was for Ekko. She remembered the first time she'd met Yugi, sitting in the cafeteria, playing Greedopoly. She remembered Honda, scooping up her books, bowing, offering her his arm like a knight out of a story. Yugi sprawled snoring across Jonouchi's shoulders. Honda laughing. No, it wasn't their fault. It was Ekko, it was her parents, reaching out and destroying her life, even when they weren't even there. _Well, no more of that. I'm not letting them do it to me this time._

"You know, I thought you were my friends." Yuai forced herself to meet their eyes.

"We are. Really, we are." Yugi looked desperately at her. Honda nodded fervently. "And we are so sorry, Yuai. Really."

"Friends don't bully each other like that." Yuai frowned, trying out a Kaiba trick. She'd studied it that morning when Mokuba had been trying to scam his brother into getting a rope, emergency escape ladder for his bedroom.

"My fault. I sorta over reacted there." Honda shook his head, "Honest, Yuai, I wouldn't have hurt you. I just... well, wanted to... I lost my temper." Honda pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here, you're cold."

"No, I couldn't. You'll get cold." Yuai shook her head, wrapping her arms around herself. She really wasn't all that cold. Kaiba had some of Mokuba's old winter thermals unearthed for her. She felt pretty good actually.

"We'll be going in, I can manage." Honda stepped forward and draped his coat over her shoulders.

Yugi stepped to her side, "Can we still be friends? Please?"

Yuai nodded, "Sure Yugi. I'd like that."

Yugi bounced happily, nearly slipping on the pavement, "Yes! Thanks Yuai. I promise if I'll ask next time. I won't just jump in and hurt you like that."

Honda gave her a quick hug. "I promise to. Friends?"

Yuai smiled at them both, _Bye mom, bye dad. Im not going to miss you. I want more than just surviving. I want a life_, "Friends."


	20. A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: Yugi-oh is the property of Kazuki Takahashi, who is a genius.

To everybody reading this: Thank you. I appreciate you hanging in there and reading my little (or now rather big) fic. Comments will always be welcome.

Chrysalis

Epilog: A Night on the Town

Yugi

The school gym was decorated in silvery streamers and soft white crape. The bleachers were pushed back off the floor and covered with signs proclaiming "Live Your Winter Fantasy" and "Winter Fantasy Land" and other witty sayings. A glittering disco ball revolved in the center of the ceiling, sending sparkles of light along the floor as it turned. Plastic seats lined two sides of the room, with a third side taken up with a long paper wrapped table with sodas and punch sitting on it. The middle of the room was conspicuously empty of all forms of life.

Yugi squirmed in his tux, wondering if his date was going to make him venture out into that hostile, sterile land. Though she had been sweet and kind to him since her return to school, he wasn't entirely sure that the past was safely tucked in the past. She could still decide to work out a few issues by dragging him out to face certain humiliation in the front of the whole school. _Why?? Why the dance?? I could have stayed home! I could be playing Mancala, watching Yuai try to out-think Yami. I could..._

"Yugi, can I have a drink, please." Delicate fingers tugged questioningly at his sleeve.

"Uhhh, sure, they're right over there." He helpfully pointed toward the refreshment table.

WACK. " Lets try that again. I want a drink, go get it." The voice no longer resembled the soft sweet voice he had become so familiar with.

"Why me?" Yugi whined, looking at the group of large, overly bulky boys that were around the refreshments.

"Because, you are my date, and you are supposed to go and get me a drink." Delicate pink lips frowned at him.

"Who said?" Yugi watched as a smaller student got pummeled and tossed to the top of the bleacher stands for getting too near the punch.

"Go get me a drink Yugi, or we're going to go have a long conversation about our friendship." Soft gentle eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

Yugi eyed the now dazed kid on the top of the bleachers then eyed his date. A feeling of complete dread surfaced, trapped, with no way out. If he went to the table to get the drink, he would end up on the bleachers. If he held his ground, he'd end up in the conversation from hell. If he bolted, he'd be hunted down like a rabid dog that could only hope to be put out of it's misery. Not even Yami would save him, the ancient spirit had disappeared into the depths of the Millennium Puzzle as soon as Yugi had finished dressing, wishing his soul partner well and absenting himself with a small smirk.

Yugi decided that sitting for the rest of the night on the bleachers wasn't so bad, and trudged off to the refreshment table as his date gracefully swayed off to claim a couple of chairs.

Kaiba

Kaiba smiled benignly as he watched the boys toss Yugi up onto the bleachers. All in all, it wasn't a bad toss. The first boy handily broke Yugi's fall. The little one shouldn't be too bruised. Yami would be pleased about that. He should probably give the boys a large bonus, the plan was working beautifully. He'd have to make it up to Yugi later, though. A few free hours in one of the VR stadiums would probably do it. He nodded slightly and fussily adjusted the cuff of his tux, noting that the sleeve was getting a bit too short, he'd probably need to get another.

Jonouchi was standing behind him, glowering suspiciously at where Honda and Serenity were sitting partially concealed in the shadows. "He'd better not be planning anything."

"Jo, it's the winter formal. Of course he's going to try something." Kaiba pulled the blond away toward the refreshment table. "I'm going to try something, which will involve you being too busy to be wondering about your little sister."

Jonouchi still glared in the direction of the happy couple, not really listening. "Highway 6, huh? We'll see about that."

Kaiba gave his employees' a nod of acknowledgement as he reached the table, still hauling his grumbling date behind him. The boys nodded back and quickly left to go find their own dates. Kaiba glanced up at the now stranded Yugi, noting the smaller teen was groggily sitting up. He really hadn't liked that part of the plan, but Yami insisted. Honda had convinced Yugi it was a good idea to get a few bottles of vodka for the dance and Yami didn't need his little light to be dead drunk, not tonight.

Kaiba looked around as he scooped up a couple of glasses of sparkling cider and passed one to Jonouchi. A slight, white haired figure ghosted by, pausing to speak in gentle, soft tones to one of the nearby chaperones. The man smiled and gave a little laugh, then pointed toward the other side of the gym. The delicate one smiled back and turning caught Kaiba's eye, instantly the angelic smile changed to one of demonic delight, that was quickly hidden again. Kaiba smiled nastily back, everything was set.

Yami

_It could be worse. I could have to dance._ Yugi sat on the edge of the bleachers trying to spot his date.

_Isn't that the purpose of coming to a dance, to dance?_ Yami leaned back against the wall and stretched out his legs.

_No, I'm pretty sure that's not it._ Yugi pointed to the barren dance floor. _See no dancing._

_Pity that. You've got a pretty date. I'd dance and show her off._ Yami's eyes tracked to where Yugi's date stood talking to Honda and Serenity. The small girl was dressed in a soft, silvery white dress with small silver snowflakes embroidered on the outer transparent layer of tulle. Her blond hair tucked back into a soft knot with silver snowflake pins and small glitters of crystal sparkled at her ears, throat and wrist. In the dimness and dancing light, she looked like a small spirit of light and snow.

_Yuai isn't a prize fish, you aren't supposed to show her off._ Yugi waved trying to catch Yuai's attention, but she seemed busy laughing at something Serenity was saying.

_She spent a lot of money on that dress aibou. The least you could do is make sure she is seen._ Yami looked over to see Kaiba breeze past Yuai, tugging a reluctant Jonouchi behind him, as he headed toward Ryou.

Yugi's eyes were only on Yuai. A tall upper classman had come up to her and was leaning attentively over. She shook her head and he laughed gesturing to the drink table. She shook her head again and motioned to Honda, who was leaning back in his chair smiling. In a minute the upperclassman wandered off, leaving Yuai to pull a chair up at Honda's table.

Yugi sagged back to sit next to Yami. _Well, I'm not going to be doing that tonight._

Yami glanced over to his light, feeling a twinge of guilt. _I guess you'll just have to spend the night with me._

Yugi smiled brightly back and wiggled himself into a comfortable position. _That sounds pretty good._ He closed his eyes and in a second he was standing in the corridor between their soul rooms smiling at his darkness. _Sounds really good actually._

Yuai

Yuai looked up at the tall bleachers and wondered how she was ever going to get her date down. The teachers and chaperones seemed to be singularly blind to the fact that there were two students stranded on the top of the bleachers. Yugi had sat down on the top of the bleachers, looking like he was taking a nap as the other boy prowled around trying to find a way down as his date trailed along below him shouting insults at the poor schmuck.

Yuai looked around for help. Honda was sitting in the back with Serenity busy discussing something that made them both blush and giggle. Kaiba and Jonouchi were nearby, but she'd already caught Kaiba surveying Yugi's situation with a pleased look on his face. No help in that quarter. She walked over to a teacher.

"Excuse me. My date's stuck." Yuai pointed up to Yugi.

The teacher absently looked up then frowned down at her. "There are a lot of people at this dance. We told everyone to stay off the bleachers. If your date got stuck because he was fooling around where he was told not to be, he'll just have to wait till we have time to get him down."

"But he wasn't fooling around, a group of boys tossed him up there." Yuai persisted.

The teacher's frown deepened. "We will get him down later."

"But..."

"Later," the teacher turned and walked away from her.

Yuai walked back to where Yugi slept and looked up at the tall stretch of bleachers. _See if I ever listen to Kaiba again. "Your date's supposed to get you a drink." Yeah. Right. Now I don't have a date. I've been ditched at the dance and my date's still here!_

Yuai looked around at the lurking packs of guys, the girls floating around in their formal gowns and the chaperones fluttering around looking for inappropriate behavior', then back up at her snoozing date. _I guess I really wasn't missing all that much._

She turned and started winding her way back toward the seats that lined one side of the gym to wait for her date to wake up and hopefully be allowed down. She found a chair a little ways away from a pack of girls who's dates were all clustered together on the other side of the gym, trying to escape, Yuai supposed, the earth shattering impact of the latest gossip about an all boy band from Tokyo that had come to town last night.

Yuai smoothed down her skirt and looked up to where Yugi was. The other boy had finally given up and was sitting on the edge of the bleachers alone. His date having gone off in a huff and was now snuggled up to another boy in the back of the gym.

"Hey, you're Yuai, from class." A tall boy with soft brown hair and doe soft brown eyes smiled down at her.

"Uhm, yes." Yuai tipped her head back to look up at him.

"I'm Haski. I'm in Mr. Yoshida's class..." he prompted.

Yuai remembered. The boy who Yugi nearly gelded with his backpack. "Oh. Hi. Sorry about that." she waved toward where Yugi was sleeping on top of the bleachers. "I'm a little distracted. My date's stuck and no one seems willing to get him down."

"Hey, at least he showed." He laughed uncertainly, rubbing the back of his head. He took a deep breath, gathering courage, and gestured to where a few couples were venturing onto the dance floor. "Would you dance with me?"

Jonouchi

The dance had been great. A little slow at first, but it had picked up, especially after Honda spiked the punch with vodka. By the end of the dance, the dancers were barely on their feet and things had become a bit wild. The teachers and chaperones had frantically dumped at least six bowls of punch trying to curtail the merriment, but Honda or one of his helpers' had made sure that the party kept on rolling. Finally, the teachers had called a end to the dance and tossed the lot of them out of the gym, they even got a ladder and pulled Yugi and his bleacher buddy down.

_Poor Yug, finally gets to go to the dance with his girl and gets stuck._ Jonouchi snuggled closer to Kaiba on the limo seat. _Poor Yuai, finally gets to go to a dance and spends the entire night sitting alone, at least until Haski showed up. It seems Yugi's got some competition._

Kaiba seemed to be ignoring everything, looking out the window and frowning in thought. Jonouchi wondered what was up. The brunette had been acting preoccupied all night. At first, he hadn't noticed, he'd been half annoyed at Honda and half worried about what would happen if Duke showed up. He really hadn't wanted to see Kaiba and Duke in the same area as each other, even an area as big as the gym. But the guy never showed. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Duke since his return from California.

Jonouchi looked at Kaiba's distracted profile. _I wonder what's up?_

Yami

Yami sat across the street from the jail, smiling to himself as he waited. He really had to make tonight up to his light. He had deliberately set out to destroy Yugi's big night, and he'd done a spectacular job. _Poor, aibou. You'd approve if you knew, well, maybe not, but it has to be tonight, tomorrow those two will be gone, out of my reach._

He leaned back against the bus stop bench and waited till a slim, white haired figure darted out the door, nodded to him, then disappeared into a nearby alley. A few minutes later three people grumbled down the steps to stand in front of the jail and light cigarettes. Yami bowed his head down pretending to be asleep.

"The dude said that the guys got a poker game goin' at Jaku's place ta welcome us back." Ekko took a long drag and looked around the street, no one near but some kid snoozing on a bench.

A large, overweight man, who Yami guessed was Yuai's father snorted, "Tha' skinny skank? Well, better then goin' home, maybe win a few bucks before we head outta town."

The small skinny, woman nodded, "But we ain't got not'in to bet with the girl gone."

"Don't remind me of tha' bitch." Yuai's father growled, "I gotta settle a score wi' her. Stupid whore, we give her everytin' and what we get? Tossed in jail. Before we leave, I got some business wi' her."

"Money firs', we gotta have some cash to get outta town." the woman snatched the large man's cigarette and took a puff. "Then we can pay the little slut back."

Ekko shrugged and headed over to the bus stop, "Otoroe has a piece ya can use."

The man yanked up his drooping pants and lumbered along in Ekko's wake with the woman skittering along behind him. He walked over to the bench where Yami was still pretending to be sleeping. As they sat down Yami pretended to look groggily up at them, then slid over to give them room. "Good, I'll get it at the game. Still gotta get some money ta play poker though."

Yami looked up at them, "Poker? You know where there's a poker game?"

"Wha's it to you?" Yuai's father growled.

"Poker's my game, I'd be willing to spot you some money if I could join in tonight." Yami grinned evilly at the trio and pulled out some money, "Say a hundred each?"

"Jus' how much money ya got there?" Yuai's mother leaned over snatching the money out of Yami's hands, noting a dagger strapped to the kids arm.

"Enough to make it interesting." Yami shifted slightly and crossed his legs, another dagger glittered in his boot and a suspicious bulge showed against at his side under his shirt.

The men contemplated the kid and nodded. "You and your money are welcome to our little party."

"Good. I'm sure we'll have a good time." Yami stood up as the bus slalomed to halt in front of them.

The room was stereotypically dim with cigarette smoke slipping around the cheap furniture and fogging up the yellow stained ceiling. Multicolored Christmas lights blinked in a strange counter point against the peeling wall paper and a jolly Santa stood on a nearby table, that would push down his pants and pee if you pressed down on his head. Nine players grouped around a battered linoleum table, perched on broken chairs, old trash cans and a couple of boxes retrieved from a nearby trash pile.

Yami lightly scooped up his winnings, so far he'd been playing with them. Letting them win most of the hands, but now it was nearing time to put them down. He gave a light laugh. "How about we raise the stakes a bit? Make things a bit more interesting?"

Ekko, who was sitting next to him smiled groggily. The fool had been disappearing into the back where lines of coke were carefully drawn on a coffee table. He'd come back a few moments ago and had sat next to Yami, as if they were old friends. "Whatcha wanna bet?"

"How about everything? All on one hand?" Yami flashed a feral grin.

Ekko nodded stupidly, "Okay, m'friend. I'm in."

A few of the other men grinned, the kid was cocky, but not all that good. They'd already won a shitload of money off the brat. "Ya ain't go the money kid. We got mosta yours"

Yami laughed, "Then, I'll bet myself. But you gotta anti up the same."

The men grinned, the kid had to be mad, but he was good looking and spending the night pounding into that lithe body would be worth a go. One at a time they all agreed.

Yuai's mother snickered, "Whatcha want with a bunch a used up old farts is beyond me kid, but I'm in."

Yuai's father had a twisted, sick look on his face. He leered at Yami. "Get ready to pay up kid."

The hand was dealt. Cards shuffled back and forth across the table. Yami plastered a bewildered, despairing look on his face and started twitching nervously. The men grinned, the stakes doubled, then tripled. Eyes looked speculatively at Yami's body as the stakes were finally called. Cards set down one at a time.

"Pair kings."

"Three nines."

"Straight."

"Pair eights.

"Three fives."

"Two aces."

"Four threes."

"Full House."

Yami smiled chillingly, "Royal Flush."

The men snarled, "No way."

"Ya cheated."

"Bastard. Gonna take our winnings anyway." Yuai's father lunged forward, but Yami dodged easily.

The men gathered into a snarling pack, "Com'er ya little shit. You can't cheat us like that. We gonna take you and all the money."

"Yeah, looks like we got us some entertainment." Ekko laughed edging closer to Yami.

Yami watched them prowl closer, "Penalty game gentlemen. You bet yourselves on the last match. And I always collect my debts."

The sennen eye blinked to life on his forehead as he reached out his hand and yelled out, "Turn the Tables!"

Power snarled and whipped through the room. The brightly dancing Christmas lights blew out, the makeshift chairs slammed into the walls as streams of power laced through the cheap furniture. There was a bright flash, screams of agony, then silence.

Yami calmly surveyed his work with a artisans delight in a well crafted piece, then walked over to the apartment door and opened it to reveal a slightly bored Bakura.

"Took you long enough Pharaoh." Bakura grumped as he stepped through the door and dropped a duffle bag to the floor with a loud metallic crash.

"Details, it takes time to get the details right." Yami shrugged, gesturing to the stunned, disoriented group behind him.

Bakura nodded and inspected the pharaoh's handiwork. "Should get a lot for these. Matching sets bring a good price."

Yami shrugged, "Just make sure it's unpleasant."

Bakura leaned forward looking into the face of a young girl that looked amazingly like Yuai. "Saw the file pharaoh, believe me, these little baby's are going to pay for that."

Eight small girls with blond hair and hazel eyes looked fearfully at the two spirits. Small mouths opened to scream, to beg, to plead but no sound emerged.

Yami's smile could have frozen the Nile, "For Yuai. You never heard her voice, so you are now voiceless. You never showed mercy, so none shall be shown to you. You used her body and soul for your own sick pleasure, so now, you shall be used."

The white haired spirit's smile was like a snarl, "Got some people in Bangkok who'll put the lot of you to good use." He leaned close to the one who used to be Ekko, "See how you like being someone's whore."

Yami opened the duffle and pulled out the chains, "Everything all set?"

"Van's waiting, ship should leave the dock just a couple of minute after we arrive." Bakura untangled a set of manacles then pounced on the nearest Yuai look alike. "Should be in Thailand trading these cuties and back by the end of the week."

Yami grabbed one by the collar and tossed her to Bakura as he finished with the first, "Good. Ill cover for Ryou till you get back."

The other yami smiled as he trussed the next little Yuai up, "That scum Ekko had a nice apartment. I hear it's going to be vacant soon."

"Amazing thing that." Yami leaned back against the door as one at a time the girls where rounded up.

"Yeah, can you imagine?" Bakura looked around at the eight chained girls, "Now, which one's are Yuai's parents?"

Yami walked over and patted two on their heads, "These." Then he pointed at another, "That's Ekko."

Bakura nodded, "Okay, got special plans for them." He leaned closer to Ekko, who cowered back. "Thanks for the apartment. My tenshi needs a nicer place to live. Bad neighbors, don't you know."

The spirit laughed insanely and yanked on the chains, "Come on kiddies, your glorious future as fuck toys for perverts is just beginning."

Yami watched them as they were lead, or more accurately dragged, out to the waiting van, then turned muttered a few words under his breath, erasing all trace of himself and Bakura from the apartment. The door closed softly behind him.

_There aibou. Yuai's safe now._ He walked out of the cheap apartment building and walked across the street. _Sorry about the dance, but there's still the spring formal._

Someplace

An elegant hand reached out and lifted the glass of port to his lips as the large muscular man finished his report. He considered the news a moment then set the glass back down untouched. He quietly nodded a dismissal to the man and leaned back in the lush leather upholstery of his arm chair. A soft charming fire crackled pleasantly in the small fireplace before him spreading dancing light through the gracefully decorated room. He sat musing for a moment then smiled.

"That worked out quite well. It would have been delightful if little Mokuba had met a unfortunate end, but still..." The man smiled and lifted the glass again, taking a sip and swirling it around on his tongue. "The game is just beginning. I'd hate to lose such a valuable piece so soon."

Authoress now does Dance of Joy!!!! It's done!

I know that some of you wanted more Yami/Yugi time. It'll be coming in the second part of the series, which is planned out to be mostly Yami/Yugi and Yuai, so trot over and take a look at Emergence.

**AmunRa**: Thanks for the amazing review! When I created Yuai, I spent a lot of time working it out. I hate OCs, yet I realized that I needed one in the story line, so I sort of held my breath and leapt. I'm glad people like her. I hope you continue to like her as she starts taking a more prominent role in Emergence. Thanks again for the wonderful review!

**just me**: I am still kicking around the whole Yami/Kaiba thing. I might do a one shot, but honestly I'm backlogged. I have a one shot I'm playing around with as a companion piece to Rabbit, Rabbit, Rabbit; I have the rest of Emergence; and I finally worked out a storyline about how Kaiba and Jonouchi fell in love, that is sort of a stand alone prequel to the Chrysalis story line. But I do love that pairing, so it's in the queue.


End file.
